POWER!: An Origin Story
by SuperSaiyain79
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was orphaned when he was young, thought to be quirkless, but really just a stickler for rules, and bullied. But his life changes when Mirio Togata steps into it and together they work on their Journey to U.A cross-posted on AO3
1. Enter Mirio Togata

4 years ago

"Kacchan, leave me alone already! I already told you I couldn't show you my quirk because it's against the law to use quirks in public without a hero license!" a young Midoriya cries at a blonde boy with explosive hands.

"Bullshit Deku, we all know you're just using that excuse as a cop out to avoid the fact that you really are just quirkless." Smirking the boy continues "I bet that's really how your mom died, she couldn't handle having a quirkless little Deku, so she killed herself" the boy laughs while his hands start to spark, readying himself to beat the cowering boy in front of him.

Mouth aghast at the fact his former childhood friend would ever say such a thing the young boy clenches his fist stopping himself from attacking the boy in front of him. Instead fighting back with his words.

"Shut up Kacchan, you know my mom died from that villain attack last year!" tears of anger spilling, Izuku continues "And she loved me. Something you wouldn't know about since your mom doesn't at all. I doubt she even wanted you with the way she constantly hits you!" Izuku can't help but yell now, a burst of bravery washing over him as he spouts back insults to Bakugou, stunning the blonde momentarily from being spoken back to by the so called quirkless boy.

Both are silent taking in what the other has said. That is until Midoriya notices Kacchan's redden face and angered expression. "I know I shouldn't have said that about his mom, but he shouldn't have implied it first" Midoriya thinks, still watching the childhood bully.

Foaming at the mouth Bakugou readies his hands to kill Deku for even daring to insinuate his mother didn't love him. He ignores the fact he just suggested the same thing to the boy in front of him because he's quirkless, saying the latter doesn't apply to him, not really.

"Deku I'm gonna count to 0 then I'm gonna kick your ass got it?" Cracking his knuckles with a vicious smile on his face, Bakugou ignites his hand aiming towards his target "Ready, ZER-ahhh" an angry Bakugou yelps at seeing a boy pop up from the ground.

"Hold on just a second" appearing from the ground is a grinning tin tin copycat, who steps in front of Midoriya just in time to stop the incoming hit from Bakugou.

"Who the hell are you, cartoon face!?" Bakugou yells, halting his attack just in time to avoid hurting a random person who could cause a mark on his "perfect" record. Not that he really cares, but even one mark could damage his chances of getting into the best hero school in all of Japan.

"I am Mirio Togata, now what's going on here" the tin tin wannabe says smiling; however, this guy is far from happy. Bakugou has seen smiles like this before and the boy in front of him is far from cheerful, there's hot anger underneath that smile. He's learned to tell the difference from seeing his mom pissed off at him and she really means it.

He realizes he's taken too long examining the boy defending Deku when the kid, Mirio, takes a step closer to him.

"HA let me ask again, What's. Going. On. Here?" Mirio asks, smiling even wider now.

All the sudden Bakugou feels sweat go down his back, and his hands twitching, which is a new feeling for him. He can't describe what he's feeling, (fear, it's fear), but he knows he doesn't like it.

Bakugou has fought bigger kids than this blondie before, defeated multiple people with his quirk no problem, but for some reason he thinks, no feels like this guy may be out of his league. So, he does the only logical thing he can think of now and lies knowing that would be better than trying to fight the guy.

"Tch, stupid Deku here and I were just playing hero and villain. He fell while I was trying to catch him and then started crying like a baby." Bakugou lies easily not a stutter or stall in his speech. For a solid minute, nothing happens and Bakugou thinks he's going to get off, that perhaps the guy believed what he said. Then he sees in the boys' eyes he isn't buying it.

"That's funny because I could have sworn you were going to blow this boy's face off with your explosive quirk. Right, after you told him his mother killed herself because, what was it, oh yes, he was quirkless?" The seemingly harmless, but he knows probably not, boy says.

There's no hesitation when Bakugou runs away from his opponent for the first time in his life.

Izuku is still laying on the ground though, astonished by what he's witnessed. For the first time ever, someone was standing up to Kacchan. No one has ever done this, and for him no less. He can see the moment Bakugou realizes he made a mistake trying to lie to Mirio because there's some sort of underlying strength to him even if he is just a few years older. The air around them tenses and even he feels sweet beading down his brow. The moment Bakugou runs away, is when Izuku realizes this is a kid not to be messed with. This boy, Mirio, he's what a hero is supposed to be.

It's then that Izuku realizes something, All Might may be his idol but Mirio, Mirio... is his hero.

"Can you tell me where you live so I can tell your dad what happened" the boy now identified as Mirio asks. Izuku looks down because it was already brought up with Bakugou but just being reminded, even by accident, by Mirio that he has no parents to go to stings…a lot.

"I don't have any. My mom's dead and my dad gave me up" Izuku says downtrodden by what he's revealed. Sighing Izuku looks at the time and is reminded he has a curfew for the orphanage, he knows they won't care one way or another if he shows up, but still he's tired and wants to go to bed. "Anyways, thanks for helping me with Kacchan, but I have to go if I want to make it back in time to the orphanage." Waving goodbye both kids see each other off.

Izuku is halfway to the orphanage when he realizes he's being followed. He's always had great analyzing skills and was very perceptive, he needed to if wanted to avoid his bullies, but trying to pinpoint the person following him, just proves futile since every time he looks around there's no one in sight. He continues this way, until he hears shuffling behind him, and turning around quickly, he's able to see someone sink into the ground just in time piece things together.

Earlier the boy who helped him, Mirio, had a quirk that let him phase in and out, and when putting two and two together, Izuku connects that he must be the one following him. For a moment, Izuku feels fuzzy. Then it passes.

It continues for a week when finally, Izuku addresses it, "Uh, excuse me, Mirio-san. I know you're there." A pause. When nothing, or rather no one responds Izuku thinks that perhaps he was wrong the entire time. Maybe he made up Mirio wanting to spend time with him because he has no one else. "Stupid, why would anyone want to hang out with you, you're just an orphan boy, who won't show you're quirk."

Izuku banishes those thoughts as soon as those come, once he sees Mirio pop out from the ground in his birthday suit sheepish. "Oh, heya Midoriya-san. Sorry I took so long, one of the reasons I didn't want to pop out of the ground you know." Chuckling Mirio asks if Midoriya happens to have any spare pants, which since he skipped P.E he did. "They're a little tight, but they'll have to do" Mirio says with a thumbs up at the younger boy.

"Mirio-san why have you been following me for the past week" Izuku bluntly asks as they get to the halfway mark to the orphanage. He thinks it's only because Mirio feels bad for him, but a smaller more hopeful part of him says he's wrong. "Stop being so negative for once Izuku, not all people are like Kacchan" his mind tells him.

Mirio stops where he is and looks at Izuku, frowning for a moment. He looks like he can't decide whether he wants to tell the truth or not until he finally opens his mouth and reveals the reason why he's been following him the entire time.

"When I saw that Bakugou kid beating you up I knew I had to step in because that's what a hero would do. And seeing all those people just pass you by, really angered me" Pausing Mirio looks to Izuku frowning "But then after you left, I followed, because I wanted to speak to you more about what you said. I was curious about you." Mirio finishes looking a little embarrassed at being noisy but also not since he helped the smaller boy out.

Thinking back, Izuku tries to recall what all he said, then it hits him. "Oh that? Yeah no one believes me, but I have a quirk. it's really cool too." Izuku's eyes shine as he starts to talk about, the other boy seeing how excited he is to describe it, "It's a mixture of my dad and my moms', fire and telekinesis, so I'll definitely be a cool pro hero like All Might" he finishes fist in the air.

"Wooow, a dual quirk sounds strong, Midoriya-san. What's it called?" Mirio says with stars in his eyes at the younger kid. "And why does no one else know about this?" Mirio asks already excited about finding out more this boy's quirk.

"Well it's Pyrokinesis, you know I can control and create fire. And I can't use it since I don't have a hero's license. It's illegal to use your quirk in public without one" Izuku states without a care.

Mirio looks at the small child in front of him in awe. The quirk he told him about is powerful, but he'll need to train it to be able to control it. From what he's heard the boy has no friends because they don't know about this, which brings Mirio to his offer. "That's it Izuku Midoriya, I can already see that you have an amazing quirk, however unless you train it you won't be able to get into U.A alongside me, so we need to work out and train our quirks to the max to do that."

"Wait how'd you know I wanted to go to U.A" Izuku says surprised he knew. Giving off another smile Mirio replies "You said you wanted to be like All Might as do I and All Might's an Alumni of U.A. I just put two and two together" Mirio says laughing.

"Okay, but I can't train my quirk" Izuku tries to protest. "In public, my friend, but in the confines of a secret place, which I already know a place, we can do all the destruction and testing of just how powerful you and I really are, and we'll buff you and me up in the meantime. How about it? U.A buddies?" Mirio says putting his hand out.

The minute Izuku hears Mirio call him a friend tears are threatening to come out of his eyes, for the briefest moments Izuku cherishes those words because he hasn't heard anyone call him that in years. Tears finally fall when Mirio declares them U.A buddies. It's then Izuku decides that for Mirio he'll bend the rules if it'll mean train together, so they can get into U.A together. "Yeah, *sniff* U.A buddies" Izuku says.

"Yeah, POWER!" Mirio yells the first of many powers. "Power?" Izuku murmurs. Unsure of where the phrase came from Izuku decides he doesn't care and instead decides to roll with it following Mirio's example with a just as loud "Power" beginning two friends' journey to U.A.


	2. Mirio and Midoriya Road to UA

"Izuku?"

"Yeah Mirio?"

"You know I have my entrance exam next year, right?" Mirio says looking to the younger boy lying next to him on the sandy beach covered in junk.

While Izuku looks confused at the question he knows exactly what Mirio is talking about. It's only what they've been working towards the past four years for. Well, Izuku still has a few more years until he can apply but that doesn't mean he can't still help his hero while also preparing himself to meet him there.

"Yeah, it's why we've been training" Izuku answers, wondering as to why Mirio is bringing this up. This isn't the first time he's brought up UA or the entrance exam since we started training, but usually he doesn't sound so serious about it, Izuku thinks.

"Ha, of course it is, I was the one who recommended it." Mirio says playfully punching the younger one's shoulder causing a flinch "but what I'm trying to say is if I want to get in, I'm gonna need to train harder than ever." Mirio says fist clenched, a determined look in his eye. "My quirk is still very dangerous and even after all these years I have a lot to learn about permeation."

Mirio looks back to when he and Izuku had just started training. Although he already had a good handle on his quirk, there were times when it would randomly activate, and he would fall into the ground while walking or occasionally while at school his clothes would fall off because he would become intangible. Now I can control my quirk after training with Izuku so much but it's still not good enough.

I still have slip ups at school and home, Mirio thinks, even if we have trained relentlessly these past few years I'm still not where I want to be. I may be able to control it, but I'm still not at my best.

He's confused at first because he thought that's what they were doing this entire time, when they were together on the beach, getting up at godawful hours jogging, sparring, all to prepare the two of them for UA. But now as he listens to his speech, he thinks he might be wrong, maybe now's the time where he leaves him like everyone else. He's going to tell him he needs to train alone now, maybe Izuku's been more of a hindrance than a help. He continues to think of negative things until he notices Mirio's worried face.

"Izuku, did you hear anything I said?" The cartoon faced boy asks. Mirio hasn't seen Izuku this worried since that day he first confronted him.

Embarrassed of his reaction, Izuku answers honestly with a no.

"Oh, that's okay, I said that since I'll need to be focused more, I decided our current training routine isn't going to cut it, so I created us a new one" Mirio says happily as he magically pulls a thick pile of paper from his backpack. Now I know this may be daunting at first but if we want to get in and be the best heroes ever then we need to stick to it. POWWEEER! right?"

"Po-Power" Izuku says blindly, not really registering what's coming out of his mouth at the moment.

He can barely make out what Mirio's saying, only managing to hear the important parts of his speech, such as the need to focus more, there's a new routine involved, and us there's still an us, Izuku notes. Turns out he was wrong about Mirio wanting to ditch him, his mind was just being a dick again. Izuku wants to cry, like really wants to cry, now that he knows he's not getting abandoned, again.

In the end he decides against it since this is a happy moment. He's figures from how thick that packet Mirio is holding he'll be getting more training workouts piled onto him, which will probably end up with him more tired than he already is, but he'll make do if it means he can spend more time with his best friend.

"Why-What's the workout?" Izuku manages to finally get out, somehow managing to hold in his tears. Something that surprises even Mirio who has taken to carrying handkerchiefs on him so he's prepared for Izuku's waterworks.

"I'm glad you asked, with my "Mirio and Midoriya road to U.A" workout routine we'll be fine tuned to take on anything." Mirio says in his best hero voice and power pose, also taking note of his buddie's tears. Honestly, he's pretty sure he could create a lake with those tear ducts.

Although their current workout routine was working out just fine, Mirio just wanted to create something special for the two since he knows he probably won't be around much when he starts UA. Call him cocky but with all the training he and Izuku have done he's confident he'll get in. He just wants to show Izuku how serious he is about the two of them getting into their dream school together, even if Izuku does have a few years to wait.

When he looks back to Izuku he sees him teary eyed, smiling. "You created this workout plan, just for us?" Izuku says trying to hide the crack in his voice, while also looking at the exercise plan. Flipping through he sees how much effort was put into it, pointing at himself, then back to Mirio to verify the older boy meant the routine was for him.

"Of course, knucklehead, hence the title on the cover "Mirio and Midoriya Road to U.A." laughing the boy continues, "Did you think I wouldn't do everything I could to ensure my little brother got into U.A with me" Mirio says nonchalantly, ruffling his hair.

When he turns his back to stretch, intentionally or not, Izuku finally lets his tears fall, fist clenching his chest. No one's considered him family in a long time, at least not since his mom died. Everyone in the orphanage either ignores him because he's "quirk less" or won't believe him when he says he has one. He keeps trying to tell them he technically can't show them for legal reasons which he's stated multiple times, but they couldn't care less. Meanwhile at school he's bullied for the same thing with Bakugou leading the cavalry.

Izuku was really surprised when Mirio stayed around helping him with his quirk and hanging out with him whenever he was alone. But since he and Mirio made a promise to become the best pro heroes ever he guesses he shouldn't be, after all, heroes always keep their promises and they were UA buddies Afterall.

This may seem like just an exercise plan to Mirio, but it's much more to Izuku.

When Mirio turns around he sees Izuku is still distracted by the homemade workout and smiles. "Izuku we're UA buddies, don't think I have forgotten." When Izuku finally meets his eyes both unknowingly share a similar thought _"That's why I must work hard to not let you down!"_


	3. Enter Nejire Hado and Tamaki Amajiki

Ten months before the entrance exam

"Now just because I'm going to U.A – "

"Aren't you being a little cocky"

"No. Now let me finish" Mirio tuts before chopping Izuku on the head.

"As I was saying, just because I'm going to U.A doesn't mean you can get away with kicking back and roasting marshmallows got it" Mirio says trying to glare at the younger boy, but with his face failing.

"Oh, come on it was one time and you enjoyed those s'mores just as much as I did" Izuku says, going in for a punch to the stomach, before remembering what Mirio's quirk is and going right through the boy falling on his face.

"Semantics, Izubro. What you need to know is how to convert our workouts so your, Izuku knows what he's going to say and prepares himself, POWWWERR never gets stagnate." Mirio yells momentarily finishing off in a normal tone. "Your quirk is still developing, so you need to constantly train to keep up with it" Mirio nonchalantly says, ignoring the green haired boy who just went through his body, already getting color coded pages out. Flashing his signature smile at Izuku, who has yet to get off the ground, he starts to explain the logistics of the newly revised "Mirio and Midoriya Road to U.A: MAX POWEEER workout" plan.

After dusting himself off, Izuku tries to discreetly wipe his eyes because his best friend for the past four almost five years is going to their dream school. Izuku knows Mirio still has the entrance exam to take but he has no doubts that he'll get in. What kind of friend would I be if believe in him.

All our hard work is paying off, Izuku thinks.

But of course, he knew that meant Mirio's real training had just begun. Somewhere in the back of his mind though he thinks that this means the end of their journey together. Instead Mirio is going to deem him not strong enough to keep up, and he would no longer be able to train alongside Mirio since they would be on different levels, hell they already are. In that moment, Izuku promises himself that while Mirio is away at school that no matter what he'll get stronger, so he can stand by his side as an equal.

 _I still have a few years till I can meet up with Mirio at U.A._ Izuku thinks while watching Mirio happily speak. _And while I'm nowhere near where he is in terms of power..._ Looking up he sees a smiling Mirio holding his hand out to pick up Izuku from the spot he's sitting at, (where he fell but again semantics), _I'll still work my hardest to catch up to you, big bro just watch._ Izuku smiles as he and his best friend begin their walk to Mirio's home for dinner before he heads back to the orphanage, a tradition that has gone on since they first met.

* * *

 **Present**

"Wow, wow, wow. You're really strong, you just went vroom straight through that robot like it was nothing." A bluenette speaks quickly to Mirio. "After it went up in flames and you went to another one, and another one. It was amazing. How'd you get so strong? You must've had a lot of help from trainers, did you go to the gym a lot? ooh, ooh did you do work out videos? The names Nejire Hado , but you can call me Nejire, in case you were wondering by the way" The shorter girl says with sparkles in her eyes. _How that is even possible,_ Mirio thinks.

Walking alongside our male protagonist is a hyperactive female who he happened to save during the entrance exam. Once the test ended however, he noticed her following him and start to ask non-stop questions, reminding him of a certain green haired buddy and his curious nature. Of course, he took to her in an instant.

"Ha, I was. My name's Mirio Togota, and you can call me Mirio. And No, I only trained with one person, but he helped me a lot to get where I am today" pausing to wink and give a thumbs up "We did however, have one workout regimen that we stuck to and it was helped me get so much POWER!" posing with an arm out for a moment.

"What was it, Mirio?" a shy voice asks from behind Nejire. Despite already being good friends since grade school he stills hides behind the bubbly girl speaking "I remember when we were in school you would leave right after saying you were going to train, and left it at that".

Smiling at his one of his oldest friends, Tamaki Amajiki, Mirio remembers him as the boy he bumped into, yet the other started apologizing profusely. He couldn't help but befriend him to try and bring him out of his shell. He can't help but think that's why he might've taken in our other male protagonist of this story, but shrugs it off.

"To answer your question Tamaki, It was called the "Mirio and Midoriya Road to U.A: MAX POWEEER workout"" giving a thumbs up for dramatic effect Mirio continues "fine-tuned to prepare only the strongest for their journey to U.A" Mirio says smiling.

Tapping her chin Nejire thinks over Mirio's words, finally speaking up. "If it was fine tuned for only the strongest... Why does it have yours and whoever Midoriya is names on it?" Jumping up, accidentally activating her quirk, Nejire starts to ask more questions "What's so great about the workout regimen? Is it only for the strongest? Has anyone else tried it out, can I try it out? - Is Midoriya as strong as you? Is he your brother, where is this Midoriya? "

Noticing her red face Tamaki taps the blue haired girls back, signaling her to take a break from asking so many questions. Getting the hint Nejire smiles apologetically to the blonde boy she's just befriended while waiting for his answers.

Keeping up with the blue haired girl seemed to be impossible for others, as he noticed while waiting for the entrance exam, but for a seasoned warrior like Mirio who has dealt with Izuku's mumbling he's able to answer all her questions happily ticking each one off his finger as he does.

While also thanking his friend for the temporary reprieve of questions, Mirio can't help but think how much she reminds him of Izuku. _"I'm gonna keep her."_ Mirio proclaims to himself.

"Well first off, Midoriya is my best friend/lil bro and while he is strong, he's yet to beat me in a spar" pausing mid step to turn around and face Nejire "which brings me to your question about why it has our names on it". Blushing Mirio rubs his head "We've been training together for years and made a promise when we were younger that we would get into U.A together" now smiling at the memory "so the name just suits our goal… not to mention how strong it's made us" Mirio says flexing.

"OOOH yeah, can't deny that. You demolished those robots like they were plush toys, no doubt you got top scores on the entrance exam" Nejire answers, starting to ramble, while mimicking karate chops.

"Yes. Your workout regimen with Midoriya shows." Tamaki whispers. "How is he doing".

"He's doing pretty good. As you know Tamaki, Izubro may still be in middle school but he's a shoe in for U.A when he applies for the hero course." Mirio says proudly pounding a fist to the chest.

"OOOh can we meet him, do you have a picture, he sounds adorable. Is he actually your brother, you called him your best friend first, which one is it?" Nejire asks until she finally needs to take a breath.

"Well actually I've already met him" Tamaki says raising his hand for some reason.

Noticing this he lowers it slightly embarrassed but taking note that neither laughed at the motion.

Pausing to look at the shorter girl Mirio laughs a hearty laugh, realizing what he called Izuku. He can't believe he let the nickname slip so easily but then again Izuku really is just like a brother to him, and Tamaki already knows about his close bond with Izuku, seeing as on a few occasions he's joined them on their cheat days. If anything they've spent so much time with one another they might as well be. Smiling Mirio decides to show her his favorite picture of them dressed as the Mario brothers from last Halloween with him as Mario and Izuku as Luigi, rightly so.

Nejire can't help but coo at the two boys in the picture cosplaying as iconic video game brothers, the adorableness being too much for her. _They may not be related, but I can already tell he cares a lot for the younger boy, oh my gosh this picture is just too cute. I wonder if I could get a copy?_ Taking a break from her inner battle Nejire notices something in the background of the picture.

"Who's that in the background with their head down looking away from the camera as though they don't want to be there" Nejire says pointing at a dark figure in a purple outfit.

Looking at the photo closer Mirio's eyes bulge because he can't believe he almost forgot about the third person they invited out that day. "Oh that's Tamaki, he was Waluigi, a great fit for us right? Izuku chose the outfits." Mirio says smiling at their coordinated costumes.

"You're just saying that because you got to be Mario and say "it's me a Mirio" " Tamaki says looking away. "Eh semantics." Mirio says not denying Tamaki's statement, but also not agreeing, mainly for show.

As the newly formed trio continue to walk out of the school grounds and exchange contact information Mirio promises to introduce them to Izuku, officially, the next time they meet up.

 _Well I guess I just have to introduce Nejire, since Izuku's already met Tamaki a few times, but still having a group hang out would be nice,_ Mirio thinks. Knowing that despite how much Izuku likes his company, having others to talk to would do him good. He may not say it, but he knows Izuku still gets bullied, and now that he's going to U.A he won't be around to ward off the bullies as much as he wants to, especially that damn Bakugou kid.

 _I know he says he doesn't need anyone else but Nejire's personality would help him come out of his shell and Tamaki, well he and Tamaki have always been able to bond based off their mutual shyness around other people_ , Mirio thinks, laughing aloud to the comparisons he made. UA hasn't even started and he's making more friends for him and Izuku.

* * *

 **Enjoy another chapter of something different**


	4. Beefcake or CinnamonRoll

Present

"We did it Izuku."

"I think you mean you did it" a broccoli haired boy says "I still have two more years till I meet you there remember, Mirio" Izuku smiles.

"Semantics, Izuku." the older boy, now revealed as Mirio laughs ruffling his hair. "Me making it into U.A means we are one step closer to you making it into U.A"

"How does that even make sense?" Izuku says trying to make sense of his logic.

Shaking his head, he ruffles the younger boy's hair to explain to him his words. "Easy. If our training was enough to get me in, then it'll be enough to get you in! Especially if you're still following our Road to U.A plan" grinning with his signature thumbs up. Izuku stayed silent after that because he honestly couldn't see the flaw in that logic.

Smiling Izuku nods his head, silently promising to Mirio that no matter what he'll get in now.

Looking to the younger boy next to him, Mirio can't help but think about all the times they had together. He knows his friend still has a hard time while he's at school, especially since people still believe he's quirkless, but thankfully his Izu-bro has grown tougher skin because of their time together. He can see it in the way he stands taller and hardly stutters anymore. His best friend has gotten stronger.

"You know it feels like yesterday that we were lighting trash on fire and flashing the public, eh Izuku" Mirio says happily as he stares at the now cleared up beach, he and Izuku spent the last year cleaning while preparing him for the entrance exams.

"It was just yesterday Mirio. Remember, I lit trash on fire to see if you could phase through it causing you to flash that old couple by accident because as it turns out you cannot" Izuku says incredulous at the fact the older boy forgot. He must have forgotten over the excitement at getting into Yueei. Shaking his head Izuku decides to let it slide this time, already knowing there will be plenty more accidents he will have to let pass. Especially now with Nejire in their friend group, _Jeez and I thought Mirio was hyper._

Scratching the back of his head, Mirio blushes belting out a loud laugh "Oh yeah it was, wasn't it? Well either way we've come a long way from where we used to be with our quirks, right." Posing with his arm out he looks to Izuku, "Before the most you could do was light a flame on your finger, and now you can lift trucks with them!" Mirio excitedly yells "And now I can better handle phasing through objects, while doing a combo attack" he says while mimicking a karate chop. "Come on Izuku, don't tell me you're not as pumped as me at our progress" the younger boy's best friend yells.

Crossing his arms Izuku looks to Mirio smiling because of course he's impressed. He never thought he would reach this level of power at his age, and he has him to thank for it _. I was just a random "quirkless" orphan that nobody cared about, but you changed that Mirio_ , Izuku thinks happily.

"What are you guys looking so gloomy about? Were you guys having a serious talk, OH, Tamaki I told you we should've stayed back at the café!" Nejire says as she spins down onto the sandy beach. Behind her following slowly with a gloomy face is Mirio's second closest friend as well as Midoriya's who seems to be shaking his face at the oblivious girl.

"Nejire, as I seem to recall I was the one who told you to stay back but you said that-mmprh" covering his mouth Nejire hops in front of the gloomy teen laughing tossing out denial after denial of his accusation towards her.

"Tamaki is such a funny guy, but also a liar don't you agree Midoriya?" looking to the younger boy, Izuku agrees, laughing at their friend's behavior.

"Don't worry Nejire", waving the interruption off, "Midoriya and I were just talking about how he's a shoe in for U.A since I got accepted." Mirio says smiling.

Nodding her head quickly Nejire floats over to the fluffy haired boy and begins squeezing his arms, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry Izuku, you're a little beef cake there's no way you won't pass the exam when it's your turn for the entrance exam" Nejire says. Unknowingly causing Midoriya to begin stuttering and turn red faced from being called a beefcake from such a pretty girl. "I-we-well, I wou-wouldn't call my-myself a a beefcake".

"Hmm you're right, Izubro, you're more like a cinnamon roll but like super buff" Mirio chimes in, getting nods from the two older U.A students. Walking up to him and squeezing his cheeks.

Jumping up and down Nejire smiles wider, spinning in agreement "Yeah, that's exactly Midoriya. We can say it's because he's sweet, cute and he has fluffy hair!"

"That does sound like Midoriya" Tamaki whispers from his spot on the side.

Tears of frustration of, as well as embarrassment run down Izuku's face as the three older teens discuss his similarities to a pastry "How did I get stuck with you three as friends" he cries. It only worsens when a cute girl with strawberry blonde hair and a side pony tail walks by holding back laughter at seeing Izuku's cheeks being pulled and hair being played with as they say how much they'll miss their cinnamon roll while they're at U.A.

"Wait you guys stop it, look that girl she's watching and laughing, don't embarrass me!" Izuku yells trying but failing to seem cool in front of the cute girl who finally lets her laughter out as she passes by.

"What's this, a girl has caught our little Izuku's eye?" Nejire says dramatically cupping both eyes and searching around for the culprit.

"Over yonder! The pretty girl with the side pony tail!" Mirio yells before disappearing in front of the trio and reappearing in front of the girl who was walking by and watching Izuku and the others.

"Hi there, we couldn't help but notice that you were checking out my little brother Izuku" Miro says bluntly scaring the girl.

"Kyaa" the unknown girl screams hopping back clutching her chest.

Realizing his mistake, he chuckles and says "Oh my bad, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mirio Togata and the green haired freckled cinnamon roll you were checking out is Izuku Midoriya".

"I-I wasn't checking him out, You and your friends were just being funny making a scene" she pouts, then realizing her mistake says, "And I'm Kendo Itsuka."

"Ken-do! Nice to meet you" Nejire says floating down from her spot in the air holding a struggling Izuku in her arms. 'This is Izuku, he noticed you checking him out and thinks you're pretty" the first-year student says.

Huffing the girl says, "I wasn't checking him out, you guys were just acting funny".

Meanwhile Izuku looks to his friends then to the girl and shrieks, yelling denials "I never said that, why are you lying, Nejire?" Then looking to Kendo he goes "Not that I don't think you're cute, because you are! It's just I never said that, Nejire was just making assumptions-

"Correct assumptions" she butts in.

"Yes, but still..." blushing Izuku realizes the other girl still hasn't said anything, so when he finally looks her way, he sees that she's covering her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"Your friends are right, you are adorable" she says.

"And single" Tamaki whispers, shocking Mirio and Nejire for being so bold, thankfully to Izuku though, Kendo did not hear the older boy.

A few minutes later while the five converse, Kendo hears her name being called to go home, smiling sadly the girl looks to the weirdo group of friends and bids them goodbye unsure of when she'll see them again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. But it was nice to meet you four" she yells running away. After they no longer see her is when it dawns on Izuku he didn't grab her number bumming him out.

"Aww, sorry Izuku. Better luck next time" Nejire says petting the younger boys head, although he knows she's just using this as an excuse to run her hands through his hair. _I wonder how she'd react if I cut my hair._

"Don't even think about cutting your hair Izuku, got it?" Nejire says with a sharp glint in her eye.

Nodding his head, still with her hand in it he sighs relenting to his faith, _I mean it's not like I don't enjoy it,_ he thinks hiding a smile when she scratches his scalp as they walk him to back to the orphanage.

As they continue to walk him to the orphanage all three teens apologize to him for not being better wingman but promise to be better help with the next girl. "Don't worry Izuku next time we'll get the girls number before her name" Mirio yells.

"Oooh, yeah that's a good idea, write that down Tamaki" Nejire says looking to the silent boy who was already writing down the tip.

"Got it" he says to the others.

"Guys I don't think that will- "sighing because he doubts they'll listen, Izuku nods and thanks them for the tips secretly loving the fact he has these guys as his wingman, even if they are horrible at it.

"So, when do you think you can visit me again, I know you have school starting up and it'll be busy since it's your first year?", Izuku asks, hoping the answer will be soon.

Tapping his chin Mirio thinks of the schedule they received. He doesn't want to admit it but their first year is extremely busy but Izuku is his best friend, so he'll do his best to make time.

"Not to worry Izuku, as soon as Nejire, Tamaki and I have settled into classes we'll come visit you and tell you about everything we've done" Mirio says with his megawatt smile.

A burning sensation erupts in Izuku chest because he knows Mirio means it when he makes his promise, so nodding his head he smiles back accepting his words. As he goes to enter the orphanage, he hears three voices yell out "POOOOWER!" and as he turns around, he sees Mirio doing his signature pose with Nejire and Tamaki doing the same.

Walking out Izuku grins and mimics his best friend yelling "POOOOWER" at him knowing that even though Mirio may be busy training to be a hero he'll still make time for him.


	5. Beating Bully's and Picking costumes

It had been four months since he had seen Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki. But as much as he missed them, he knew they were busy in school with their hero studies, so he couldn't really hold a grudge about it. In fact, he was happy for them. From what Mirio had been telling him through their texts, they had recently gotten their hero suits, and with the fabric used he was no longer flashing people during combat practice, the same couldn't be said about his other classes though. Izuku begged for a picture of the three in their suits, which Mirio refused to show, saying he wanted to be there to see his reaction when he saw what they looked like in them, after which Midoriya stopped asking.

However, that isn't to say Izuku had such an easy time with Mirio and the others gone. As soon as Bakugou and his lackeys found out they were busy with U.A and Izuku was back to be a loner, their bullying ventured back outside of school since the older teens weren't there to protect Izuku, despite Izuku's pleas that he could handle them.

* * *

"Oi, Deku, where's your guard dogs! Finally see how useless you were and decided that you weren't worth the trouble" Bakugou shouted with an evil grin. His lackeys behind him laughing at their leaders joke.

Frowning at his former friends' behavior Midoriya glares before answering, not at all afraid of the explosion user like he used to be. "No Baka-go, they're going to U.A to become awesome heroes. They're just busy right now so they can't visit me" Izuku says smugly to his bully's.

Veins pop on his forehead at hearing the insult the quirkless boy calls him " What did you just call me?"

Smirking Midoriya looks Bakugou in the eyes and slowly says "Baka-Go" eyes widening at the sight of an explosive fist coming near his face so fast that he's not sure even he can dodge it in time. When the lackeys behind Bakugou see the sheer size of it nearing Deku even they are surprised at the intensity of it.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, DEKU! OR I'LL KILL YOU" Bakugou yells. When he doesn't hear a response behind the smoke cloud he begins to worry like his lackeys. Perhaps he did go overboard with his explosion, the nerd hasn't said anything in a few minutes, and that power he used was big enough for a howitzer impact. "Deku, this isn't funny get your ass up and fight back like the nerd in you usually does".

"Dude, I think you went a bit overboard on the dork" the winged lackey says, looking around for any witnesses in courtyard they were at. The other lackey nodding his head sweating profusely.

"SHUT UP, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I GO OVERBOARD!" Bakugou says slightly panicking.

"No, no. I think the chubby boy and the weird looking boy are right, you went a bit overboard on my little cinnamon roll" a sickly-sweet voice says above the smoke that was still disappearing.

Gulping Bakugou freezes up, deciding that he had officially fucked up when he recognizes that voice as the slightly airheaded girl who hung around Izuku, who was willing to beat up anyone who messed with the nerd. Looking around he couldn't find where the voice was until he and the other two boys slowly titled their head up to see the girl had Izuku cradled in her arms, with the boy pouting.

 _Why are you pouting you fucking nerd? A hot girl is holding you in her arms be grateful, Bakugou thought before going back to panicking at the sight of the girl._

Smiling Nejire slowly descents down in front of the boys letting Izuku jump down beside her, who was still pouting.

"Oh, come now Izu-bro, you know you liked being in Nejire's arms cuddled up like that", Mirio said popping up from the ground naked, before Tamaki walked up with pants for the boy. "Oh, thank you Tamaki" Mirio said laughing.

"I do not!" Izuku said with a red face trying to deny it but the others being able to tell otherwise.

"Ahh really Izuku, so you don't like when I hug you like this either" Nejire says before jumping on the boys back and wrapping her arms around him like a Koala, making him blush even more than he already was and the other two laugh, while the three bullies stood frozen , scared to make a move in front of Deku's bodyguards.

"Come on guys, you're embarrassing me in front of my bullies" Izuku said trying but failing to get Nejire off. _She's gotten way stronger since I've last seen her_. Sighing Izuku accepted his fate and let the girl adjust herself on his back so she could carry him.

Realizing the bullies were still there the three turn their focus to Bakugou and the others with a darkened aura. "Ah, thank you for reminding us Izu-bro. We almost forgot with how you were flirting with Nejire" Mirio joked.

Freezing Izuku turns to Mirio betrayed and confused because he doesn't know when he was even doing that. "You-she-I was never" shoulders slumping Izuku looks back to his frightened tormenters who were now red with jealously at the boy who had a hot girl on his back staring at them with killing intent.

"Now I thought we told you to leave our Izuku alone Baka-go" Mirio says, arms crossed over his buff chest, slightly scaring Bakugou and the others. _No teen should be that buff! they screamed internally._

"Yeah, our cinnamon roll beefcake has done nothing to you. So why do you keep tormenting him about being an orphan. That's not very nice or heroic you know. We could tell a hero at U.A and since they don't tolerate bullying, you'll have a harder time of ever getting in there" Nejire threaten.

Blood drains from Bakugou face, his chances of U.A possibly being gone just like that, he almost threw up at the thought. Looking to the nerd who was standing there expressionless only scared him more. This entire time he was bullying him, he had a trump card. _The damn nerd, he probably was letting me do this so he could blackmail me, he wanted to ruin my chances of getting into U.A._

When he looked back at them, he saw they were still staring at him with a threatening aura waiting for him to answer. "Tsk, the damn nerd acts all high and mighty while being quirkless, he can't be a hero like that so I'm teaching him his place."

"How many times does Izuku have to tell you! He's not quirkless" Nejire says angry, getting confused looks from the three younger boys.

"That also doesn't explain why you bring up his orphan status, as well as explain the reason for making fun of the fact his mother died no less" Tamaki whispers to Bakugou who is now having trouble speaking.

As soon as Bakugou hears Nejire bring up him making fun of Deku for being an orphan he knew he was screwed. Bakugou's best chance of getting out of answering that was to counter it by answering why he makes fun of his dream of being a hero while quirkless, the nerd may say he's not but he's yet to see him use any power. When he finishes his explanation to the airhead, he realizes any chance of leaving was thrown out the window when the emo dude asked him the question again.

"I... I... I DON'T KNOW. OKAY! I was pissed that somehow despite being a stupid orphan, despite his mom being dead and him being quirkless he still wanted to be a hero. His stupid optimistic attitude was always getting on my ner-whack- Bakugou was stopped mid-rant by a fist in his face. The two lackeys were too shocked to go and help their leader. Bakugou was still reeling from finding out he could have his dream of going to U.A taken away, but what shocked him most was the punched in the face by the quiet one of Deku's group.

"Taunting someone with their mother's death because you're jealous is not heroic at all" Tamaki said before reverting to his shy self.

"And for the last time Izuku is not quirkless, he just doesn't like breaking the law" Mirio butts in.

* * *

Izuku could honestly say that out of the four of their group to ever punch Bakugou for what was said he never would have thought it would be Tamaki to do it. Sure, Tamaki was the one to ask why Bakugou felt the need to constantly bully Izuku and use his mother's death as ammo but to be the one to punch the blonde, well Izuku would've guessed Mirio or Nejire before Tamaki.

"Wow Tamaki, I would've never guessed you had it in you" Nejire says staring at the quiet boy currently standing in a corner after punching the younger bully.

"Bravo Tamaki! What a punch our sparring sessions are really paying off, wouldn't you say Izu-bro!" Mirio shouts watching the bully's run off, one of them holding a bloody nose.

"Yeah Tamaki you put a lot of POOOWER in that punch, Izuku says chuckling. The other three go silent, then suddenly Mirio bursts out laughing throwing an arm around Izuku watching out for Nejire who was still holding on to Izuku. "We sure did miss you Izuku!" Mirio says leading the boy away to his house.

"We're sorry we haven't visited you, school has been so busy but now we're on break for a whole week!" Nejire says hugging Izuku tighter.

"We plan to make it up to you" Tamaki says from the side.

"Thank you, guys, but I know how tough U.A is so no need to apologize", Izuku says with a teary smile.

"Nonsense Izuku we are your friends, nay family therefore it is our duty to always make time for you, this week is solely devoted to you" Mirio says with a fist in the air, Nejire and Tamaki following closely.

"Thanks guys" Izuku says unable to hold back putting his fist in the air.

"But first we have to show you our costumes!" Mirio says pulling a picture out of the three in their suits, Nejire pulling her phone out to capture Izuku's starry eyes at seeing the awesome outfits they have.

"Oh man look at Nejire's you look amazing in it, I bet it supports your wave motion quirk with those gauntlet, and Tamaki's cloak looks so cool and mysterious! Whoa Mirio yours is sooo cool! But what's the number on it for?"

Laughing at the younger boys' expression the older three smile and begin to explain. "Well I put one million because that's how many people I want to save, it also corresponds with my hero name Lemillion!" Mirio shouts doing his power pose, enjoying Izuku's huge smile at him.

"I kept mine simple" smiling Nejire reveals her name "My hero alias is Nejire-chan."

"I like it so cool!" Izuku says to his best friends, "What about you Tamaki, what is your hero alias?"

Scratching his head, he looks away before whispering, "My name is Sun-Eater"

"So cool. You guys have such awesome names! I can't wait to till I have to choose mine. Oh man what should my costume look like!" Izuku asks panicking, causing the others to laugh.

"Izu-bro don't worry you still have time till you need to make yours, but if you want, we can help you" Mirio says gesturing to the three of them.

Looking to the older teens Izuku gets a glossy look in his eye, "Really you will, oh man I'm gonna have the coolest costume ever!"

* * *

"Uh guys, I'm not so sure about this," Izuku says nervously.

"What! How can you say that my little Izuku!" Nejire says dramatically, "We worked so hard on this".

Nodding his head Mirio crosses his arms in disappointment, 'It's true Izu-bro we spent 2 days on this costume, and this is the thanks we get".

"For shame" Tamaki whispers.

Looking to the three, Izuku waves his hands in apology "No, no, no guys the costume is great it's just I think a tight baby blue one piece with a red cape and purple mask looks a little weird for someone like me, don't you think?" Izuku mumbles.

"What's so weird about that?" Nejire asks, nodding appreciatively at their masterpiece.

"Yeah, I for one think it fits you perfectly!" Mirio says

"Agreed, especially the mask" Tamaki says.

Izuku looks at his best friends for a moment unsure whether they're serious or not and when they look back at him with smiles that indicate that yes, they are indeed serious about this design he realizes that he has been a bit over his head accepting their help.

"Well if you don't like this look", for reasons unknown, Nejire whispers, "Then what are you looking for" Mirio inquires.

"How about this" Izuku says beginning to draw a green and black jump suit with a red cape, with the word POWER! embroidered on the chest.

As the Nejire and Tamaki continue to look at his drawing smiling at the wording he put on his chest and design being exactly something Izuku would wear, Mirio looks back to his best friend tears in his eyes, "It's perfect Izu bro".

* * *

There'll probably be a bigger time skip next chapter but not too big. Remember this is a start of Mirio and Izuku's friendship starting before and Entering to U.A


	6. The Wild Wild Deku Squad

Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki were relaxing in class waiting for their homeroom teacher Aizawa sensei to come in. While they waited, they began to discuss their favorite subject or rather favorite person, Izuku Midoriya.

"Hey, hey, hey. Do you think we can see Izuku after class we haven't seen him in a few weeks, I think he'd enjoy knowing about what's coming up!" Nejire tried whispering.

Tapping his chin Mirio nodded sage like in agreement to the hyper girl. "Indeed Nejire, I think our little Izuku would thoroughly enjoy it, but what he would enjoy even more is coming to it!" he finishes.

"But how are we going to do that?" Tamaki mutters.

"Simple we just- "leaning into speak the other two begin to smile ear to ear as they hear Mirio's brilliant plan on how to bring Izuku to U.A. A few minutes later when they are done conversing, their sensei finally walks in addressing the class or what's left of them, the rest being expelled for having no potential, and tells them of the upcoming event they need to train for.

"Okay class, you've all been doing well academically, but if you want to prove to the pros you have what it takes to be a real hero than you need to prepare yourself for the sports festival that's coming up as most of you had already predicted" a tired voice said.

The three friends sitting in the back fail to contain their glee at the upcoming event, where they will have to put their all in if they want to show themselves off.

"That's all for now, head over to gym gamma for combat practice with Cementoss".

"Aaaactually sensei we had a question?" Nejire said as she, Mirio and Tamaki waited for everyone to walk out, leaving only the three students alone with their sensei who looked ready for a nap.

"Well Talkative child what is it?" Aizawa asked.

"Well sensei we have a friend, nay more like a little brother who is a big fan of the U.A sports festival, and we were hoping we could score him a ticket, so he could watch us compete?" Mirio asked.

Aizawa looked at his three top students wondering if they were being serious or just messing with him, when he saw their hopefully faces falter for a moment, he realized that, no they were not joking, they wanted a free ticket to the sports festival.

"Look you three, U.A can't just give tickets out for free for every U.A student, if we did then we'd never make any money for the school. I'm sorry but no" Aizawa said.

"But sir" Mirio tried protesting only to get a glare, immediately shutting him up.

"I said no, not get to gym Gamma before I give you detention".

"Yes sensei" the three replied downtrodden.

As Aizawa saw his three top students walk away he felt a sharp pain in his chest, when told by recovery girl nothing was wrong with him, he realized that he was feeling guilt for turning down the three kids' requests.

"For fuck's sake".

* * *

The next day Aizawa called in the three students and had them explain just why this child couldn't get his own ticket or at least watch it on tv. He kind of wished he hadn't asked when they explained his situation to him.

"Aizawa sensei, we weren't lying when we said he was like a little brother to us. I've known Izuku since he was eight and he's like family. He's had to live in an orphanage because his mother was killed in a villain attack, so he has no one-

Aizawa flinched when he heard this, kid had to have a rough childhood.

"But us" he finishes.

"What about his dad; you said the mom died, what of the dad?"

"His dad gave him up, but Izuku never gave a reason why though" Mirio answers.

Sighing Aizawa rubs his forehead, these three had to have adopted the unluckiest kid in the world.

"Can I at least see a picture of the kid you want me to get a free ticket for?" Aizawa asks, regretting his words when he sees the three teens face light up and fight over what picture to show.

"Show this one, It brings out Izuku's eyes!" Nejire says.

"No, this one when he's sparring with us!" Mirio shouts.

"What about that one we did with last month for fun" Tamaki whispered, ceasing the arguing at once.

"You're a genius Tamaki, that's the best photo we've ever taken, even if it was against Izuku's will!" Mirio shouts.

"Oh yeah, definitely one of our finer pictures" Nejire nods, not noticing their sensei's patience was getting thinner by the second.

"Nejire if you would do the honors" Mirio says, watching the energetic girl present her phone to their sensei who while usually was great at holding an expressionless face couldn't help but let his lips lift in a small smile at the three teens plus who he assumes is Izuku dressed up as the Wild Wild pussy cats.

"Introducing our bestfriend Izuku Midoriya" Nejire says dramatically.

"I'm guessing Midoriya is the one dressed as ragdoll" Aizawa said trying to hold his laughter in.

"Indeed, Aizawa sensei. We figured since their hair color matched, she would be the best match for Izuku" Mirio said proudly.

"How did you determine the others" he couldn't help but ask.

"Easy, Mirio was Tiger since he is the tallest and buffest of us, Tamaki was Mandalay since they have a similar hairstyle, and I was Pixie-bob because of the color scheme!" Nejire explained, happily.

Aizawa's lip twitched upward, thankfully able to hide it underneath his capture gear. "You know what give me a copy of this photo and I'll give the kid a seat with you guys in your class section" Aizawa said hoping that would be enticing enough to give him a copy.

"DEAL!" the three shouts.

"Izuku's gonna be so happy" Nejire said twirling around in the air.

"I can't wait to tell Izu-bro the great news when we see him today. Forget training, today's a cheat day" Mirio says before running off.

"Thank you, sensei this means a lot to us. Mirio especially." Tamaki says.

Sighing the homeroom teacher nods his head, "Yeah, just don't mention it to anyone when they question what a random kid is doing in your booth k..and about that picture?"

"Here you go" Tamaki says, already sending the picture to his teacher's phone followed by a floating Nejire.

* * *

 **In the teachers' lounge**

"Oh my god these kids are too pure" Midnight cooed.

"Has Mandalay and the others seen this yet" Present mic asked, not even holding back his laughter.

"Oh yeah, they loved it, especially the Izuku kid. Ragdoll said he could pass off as her brother", he smirked.

"So, what'd you do to get this from Mirio and the others, I'm pretty sure they didn't give it to you for nothing" Snipe said nonchalantly.

"Nothing big, just a spot for the kid in their booth at the sports festival" Aizawa says nonchalantly, causing the others to spit their drink.

"Seriously and Nezu approved that?" Cementoss said skeptical.

Smirking the erasure hero shakes his head, "Not at first, but then I showed the picture they gave, and he immediately changed his mind saying how adorable those four were and he couldn't not let the kid watch and be there for them".

" _Well I'll be damned" they thought._

* * *

At Dagobah

Izuku hadn't seen his friends in a few weeks which was alright; Bakugou had backed off since they had warned him to stop bullying him so aside from the glaring and calling him a quirkless Deku, he was otherwise fine. Deciding to take a walk around the beach was his best form of therapy when he wanted to talk to someone but no one was around.

"I wish Nejire was here, she can usually fill up the silence with a thousand questions I have no answer to" Izuku laughed. Then pausing in his steps Izuku turns around when he hears stomps in the sand and yelling in the distance.

"IZUKU!" three voices yell.

Looking for the culprits Izuku's face breaks into smile his wish coming true when he gets tackled by Nejire herself then Tamaki and Mirio respectively.

"Izuku we couldn't find you when we went to your school, or the orphanage or your little part time job at that restaurant!" Nejire yells sobbing.

"We got so worried, we almost called the police" Miro adds.

"I stopped them and told them you might be at the beach" Tamaki's muffled voice says from Izuku's chest.

"You guys, Izuku laughs, "I was just wandering around since it's my day off, watching the glare from Mirio he clarifies, "From working out too" he placates seeing the tin tin wannabe go back to smiling.

"Oh well that's good, oh guess what!" Nejire says.

Izuku already knows not to play this game because otherwise he'll be here all night instead, he forfeits the game to Nejire and asks for the answer straightaway.

"Yes! 124-0. still the reigning champ Izuku" Nejire cheers before Mirio takes over and reveals why they were so excited.

"Izu-bro it took some talking to and a little bribery but guess what we got?"

"What!"

"We got you a ticket to the U.A sports festival that's happening in three weeks, and not only that you get to be in our booth!" he said.

Izuku almost fainted when he heard his best friends' words. Going to the U.A sports festival, sitting in the same booth as them, it was too good to be true. There was no way they were telling the truth.

"Izuku, we're telling you the truth" Tamaki says putting his hand on the younger boys' shoulder to stop his mumbling.

"Yeah, and Aizawa sensei rarely lies. He expelled half our class for having no potential just like he said he would" Mirio said watching the shocked face appear on his little sidekicks face.

"So, you mean I'm going to the U.A festival! Wait with what, you said you had to bribe the teacher".

"Well not bribe per say, we just told him a little bit about you and gave him that photo we took last month" Nejire says innocently, not expecting the outburst she receives next, when Izuku pounces on her.

"YOU DID WHAT" he yells making her fall back when she loses balance after he jumped on her spontaneously, "That picture was for our eyes only" he cried.

"Oh, come on Izuku that picture was one of a kind, even the person who took the photo for us said so" Mirio says with mirth in his eyes at the two on the sand.

"Yeah Izuku, you can't expect us not to show that cute picture of the four of us" Nejire joked, enjoying how red his face gets when he tries to get off, but failing as Nejire hugs him tighter.

"Yes, I can. The only reason I agreed to dress up as Ragdoll was because Mirio said he'd buy Katsudon if I did. That picture was against my will" Izuku yelled still trying to get over what his friends did.

Finally feeling she tortured him enough Nejire let go of the younger boy, wiping the sand off their bodies.

"Don't worry Izuku I doubt Aizawa-sensei even showed it to anyone. He probably just wanted it because his three favorite students were in the picture" Mirio brags, not realizing how very wrong he was.

"Really, you think so?" Izuku asks.

"Of course, I do. Now come on we need your help to prepare ourselves for the U.A festival, POWER!" Mirio shouts.

"POWER!" Nejire shouts doing her power pose

"POWER" Tamaki murmurs doing a similar power pose.

"POOOWER" Izuku shouts stoked he gets to see U.A students fight against each other up close, already forgetting the possibility of the entire staff of U.A having seen him dressed up as a wild wild pussycat.

 _What are the odds?_ Izuku thought, before running to catch up with he others for their impromptu jog.

"Wait a second Mirio, you said today was a s\cheat day?" Nejire says pausing in her steps.

"Oh yeah I did. Okay then onwards to my house for Katsudon!" Mirio yells, going back to his power pose.

"Onwards" Izuku yells.

"Onwards", Nejire and Tamaki yell following the blonde and green duo currently racing each other to Mirio's house.

* * *

 **Bet you guys thought I forgot about this, but no I did not. So here's an idea of where we are now heading middle of first year, the teachers now know what Izuku looks like so when he goes to U.A he'll be probably be known as Ragdoll jr. Tell me if you want me to skip to second year or keep going exceedingly slow with events throughout their year.**


	7. Addressing concerns

Just a few clarifications for those who worry I'm making Mirio and Midoriya too experienced at such a young age or too strong. If you read back a few chapters Miro stated he's gotten better at his quirk but he's not where he wants to be despite all his training. I'm purposely throwing in these things so you know Mirio isn't big three Material yet. He still needs to be trained by Nighteye so he can stop these little incidences of flashing people at U.A outside of combat practice. And Midoirya is still following Mirio's work out plan becuase he still feels like he's not met up with where Mirio is either.

Also this isn't a dekubowl story, I looked that up and nope this is not what that is. Purely one relationship and the rest will be purely platonic. Sorry if I'm making it seem like that. Next concern because so many people have requested it I'm gonna keep this at a pace where you can see the interactions between the 4. Also based off of the timeline Izuku is around 13. If there are any other concerns feel free to comment or pm and I'll address them.


	8. The Sports Festival

Izuku counted the days until the U.A first year's sports festival. It was two weeks ago that Mirio and the others had revealed to him that he would be going, and watching it from the first year's booth, no less! Finally, after what seemed like months but really was only a few days, it was finally time.

"Today is the U.A. sports festival. And I get to watch Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki compete" Izuku grinned as he walked up to the stadium. "I hope Mirio's ready for the festival, he's improving a lot but without the use of his costume for the festival he'll have to rely on his physical prowess to get by rather than his quirk, unless he doesn't mind flashing people but then again" Izuku mumbled under his breath, beginning to zone out causing him to bump into one of his favorite heroes although he'd never admit that to Mirio or Nejire, less he want them to have teasing material.

"Oh my god you're 18 + Pro hero Midnight, this is so cool! Your quirk is fascinating"- rambling too fast for the older woman to understand.

"Oh, why thank you not many appreciate my quirk like you do" she said smiling deviously.

"Oh-oh well th-that's crazy" Izuku managed to get out after realizing Midnight was speaking back to him.

"So, tell me what you are doing here in the student section of the U.A. stadium?" she asked.

"Oh! I was invited by my best friends and big bro to watch the festival!"

It took a few seconds but after she scanned the boy's face, his unruly green hair and surprisingly buff body she squealed in recognition. "Oh my god you're Ragdoll jr.! You're even more adorable up close, oh I could just eat you up" Midnight gushed as she hugged Midoriya close to her chest, suffocating the slightly smaller boy.

"Izuku!"

"Izu-broo!"

"Midoriya".

Mustering all his strength Izuku turned his head to see his three best friends running at him full speed arms wide screaming his name at the top of their lungs.

"You're cheating on me with another woman!" Nejire gasped.

Scrambling away from the older woman Izuku tried to stutter a response garnering a hearty laugh from Midnight and the others, "Honestly Izuku, I'm starting to think you don't want me anymore" Nejire pouted.

"But, what, we're not even dating!" Izuku shouted, blushing a red mess.

"We could change that" she sang, then with a small slap on the head stopped.

"Nejire, stop it before you make Izuku pass out, and let's head on in to the student booth" Mirio said grinning at his friends' actions.

Looking to his sensei they bowed and thanked her for finding the green bushy haired boy.

"No problem I'm just glad I get to brag to the others about seeing lil ragdoll before them" she said walking away laughing.

* * *

"You said no one else saw that" Izuku pouted, while carrying Nejire on his back.

"Well, we honestly thought no one else did until we saw a poster of us in the teachers lounge" Mirio said sheepishly.

"What? Why would they have a poster of us there?" Izuku said flabbergasted.

"They said it makes them smile" Nejire said, tapping Izuku to go walk faster so they can get to their seats faster.

* * *

Izuku was starry eyed staring at the field below him, all of U.A.'s students were gathered there for the preliminary round. He couldn't help thinking of what exciting game the school would think of to start off with.

"And to find out who will advance to the next round we will start the games with "A…race!" Midnight shouted.

All around the crowd quieted, such a simple thing to start off with.

"The students will have to race each other through this simple course but beware of booby traps set up by yours truly, Principal Nezu!"

Cheers erupted, at the newest twist added, while the students became nervous at hearing that their principal had a hand in this course. "Ready, go!"

* * *

Izuku was a bit worried once he saw what the first round was, Nejire would be fine, and possible Tamaki, but Mirio well given his clothes had fallen off already and he was trying to hurry and recover them gave him all he knew that things were going to turn out as good as he thought they would.

It was 15 minutes later and the 42 students to advance were announced, albeit not without a few burns, and sprains. Izuku was happy to see Nejire and Tamaki managed to make it through but given with how many times Mirio accidentally slipped through at the wrong time activating a trap, or needed to gather his clothes, well Izuku was a bit sad seeing his friend not advance.

* * *

"Mirio, how are you feeling?" Izuku asks.

Smiling the older teen looks to his best friend, "Like I need to train harder".

Nodding his head Izuku grins, "Yeah, and I'll be right by your side! And next year when you compete, you'll get first place!"

"That's right, next year i'll make it to the next round for sure!" Mirio said, "This is really going to affect my chance for an internship" he sighed.

"No, it won't. I mean sure you didn't advance but can you imagine how many heroes saw you use your power! There's no way none of them wouldn't want you!" Izuku shouted.

Shaking his head at his Izu-bros infectious attitude he grins, "Yeah, you're right. I just have to wait and see who picks me".

Unaware of the pro hero who had been watching the festival uninterested until he caught an eye on Mirio.

"So much untapped potential."

* * *

"Oh man can you believe I didn't even make it past the first round! I'm not gonna get any good offers for internships. But wow, Tamaki you got to the second round not bad!" Nejire recounts.

Tamaki smiled at his energetic friend. "Thanks."

Smiling at the wave user Izuku shakes his head excitingly, "No way you were amazing Nejire! You definetly got noticed, and you too Tamaki the way you just smacked that guy off the ledge during the fighting round. Where'd you find the time to eat octopus though?"

"Trade secret" he smiled.

The four were currently leaving the stadium on their way to Mirio's house to celebrate the end of the sports festival, when a stern voice stopped them.

"Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki".

"Aizawa sensei!" the three yelled turning around to quickly bow, Mirio pushing Izuku to do the same.

"How can we help you" Mirio said smiling.

"So, this is Ragdoll jr. huh?" Aizawa said hiding a smile behind his wrap.

"Yes, indeed sir, isn't he just adorable, we found him in an orphanage. Or rather Mirio did but decided to keep him while Tamaki and I decided to join the little family they created" Nejire blurted out.

Izuku and Mirio blanched at Nejire's words, " _Found him in an orphanage?"_

"I see. And what school do you go to, I mean you don't look like you go to any hero school?"

"Aldera Junior high, sir. But I plan to attend here, when I'm old enough!" Izuku said proudly.

"Indeed, Izubro here has been training with us since a kid, although he hates using his quirk in public, since it's illegal we've managed to find ways for Izuku to go around that!" Mirio said with a thumbs up.

Aizawa was silent at the other boys' admission, in truth he found it adorable the kid followed the quirk laws when so few seldomly do.

"Hmm. Look I don't do this often, but the other teachers still want to meet you and I'm curious about your quirk so... I'll allow you to train with Mirio and the others in one of U.A.'s training facilities on the weekends so you don't have to worry too much about going about the illegal quirk usage" Aizawa said nonchalantly, "but you'll have to do make do with you're regular training the rest of the week".

The four kids in front of him stood gawking at him, his students surprised mostly that he was being so accommodating.

"Mister Aizawa, we thank you so much for this! We promise not to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mirio and the others promised bowing repeatedly pushing Izuku to do the same.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said, causing another smile to appear on Aizawa's face.

"Whatever, here's a student pass for him to use, now get out of here before I expel you" Aizawa said walking off.

"Uh, was he just carrying that around or did he plan this?" Izuku asked.

"Who knows, but look we have a training place for the weekends!" Mirio shouted, excited at the prospect.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Nejire shouted, "Let's go celebrate!"

"Yeah, POWEEER!" Mirio shouted.

"POWEEEEER!" Izuku, Nejire and Tamaki yelled.

* * *

So, did you meet the boy?" Nezu asked.

"Yeah, he's as innocent as the picture showed him to be, also I invited him to train his quirk with Mirio and the others on the weekends here" Aizawa said.

"Now why in the world would you do that?" Nezu asked curious.

"The kid apparently follows quirk laws to a T, and while Mirio and the others train with him they have trouble with his quirk training since he's such a goob. So, I figured I'd fix that" he shrugged, ignoring the other faculty grinning at the usually stoic man sweet offer.

"I see, well okay then I approve of your actions and can't wait to meet the boy" Nezu said before walking off.

* * *

"Wow! You guys do combat practice here every week!" Izuku gushed, still not over the fact he was standing in on of U.A.'s training facility.

"Yeah! It's so fun kicking each other's butt." Nejire said from Izuku's back.

"That's right, although I'm still trailing behind on fully controlling my quirk" Miro said sadly.

"That may be true Mirio, but isn't that what you're here for, to learn how to fully control it and become the number one hero!" Izuku cheered.

Mirio smiled at his best friend, his words of encouragement all he needed to remember his promise he made to Izuku and that yes that is why he's going to U.A.

"Yeah, that is why I'm here" Mirio said.

"While that was a sweet speech and all, you said you came here to train your quirk, so show me what you've got so I know I'm not wasting my weekend".

Izuku's eyes shined at seeing the teacher here allowing him to use his quirk, "Yeah okay, but you might want to back up".

Taking heed of his words Aizawa and the others do as he says as Izuku takes a deep breath and ignites himself, surprising the teacher when he sees emerald flames surrounding the boy, followed by the flames moving and lifting the dumb bells on the side.

Once he's done showing the telekinetic part of his quirk, he releases the weights and shoots off flames from his hands setting the targets in front of him on fire.

"This kid has ample control of his quirk already- "Aizawa said

"Just wait" Mirio said, making Aizawa look back to the boy who continued to spew flames and started panicking.

"Mirio! It's happening again!" Izuku yelled, running around as the flames continued to be release from his hands setting everything in his vicinity on fire, as well as his shirt.

"This is why we've been trying to train him, he still hasn't learned how to turn off the flames" Mirio says going to Izuku so he could knock him out, instead Aizawa just activated him quirk turning off Izuku's.

A few moments later the fire sprinklers went off soaking everyone, as well as a frowning Eraser head. _What did I get myself into?_

"Well obviously you need to learn self-restraint or control either one, and maybe invest in some fire proof clothes?" Aizawa suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds good, but I can't afford the fireproof clothes" Izuku said, "I'll just have to work on the self-control".

Sighing because he already knew he was somehow getting to attached to the kid he shook his head, "U.A. has gym clothes that are fire proof take a pair and I'll let Nezu know I allowed you too. For now, since I know what I'm starting with you four can go and we'll start back tomorrow with Izuku dressed properly" he says looking pointedly at Izuku.

Yelping Izuku runs towards the changing room to find a spare shirt, Mirio and the others following close behind.

"May I ask why you're doing so much for this boy" Nezu inquires, showing up when the others are fully gone.

"I don't know I guess I feel bad for the kid having been dealt such a shitty hand" Aizawa shrugged, "Seems like least I could do is help the kid reach his dream of being a hero, seeing as he has some potential".

"Hmm, well alright then, but that uniform is coming out of your pocket" Nezu says walking away.

"Figured".

* * *

 **A week later**

"So, guys who did you get for your internships?" Izuku asked practically jumping out of his seat in the café they were in.

"Well, I accepted Ryuko's agency invite" Nejire said proudly.

"Fatgum wanted me so I accepted" Tamaki whispered.

"Whoa, that's amazing you got such great heroes. Ryukos an upcoming hero who is already in the top thirty's while Fatgum isn't as high but still popular and has an exclusive agency" Izuku said starry eyed at his friends. Then looking to Mirio, "What about you Mirio!"

He was worried at first because of his results but like Izuku said his thoughts were unfounded, because he did get an invite by a hero who Izuku would probably like himself.

"I got invited to Sir Night Eye's agency" Mirio said proudly.

"No way! Sir Night Eye was All might's only side kick, once they split up, he made his own agency. The fact you got picked is amazing Mirio, I knew heroes would want you!" Izuku said in awe of his best bro's power.

"Yeah, yeah, Izuku's always right" Mirio said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Tada an updated chapter because no I did not forget about one of my favorite fics, I already have like three chapters in progress, might post another one up later today who knows. Until then I would like anyone who reads this to answer me this...who should Izuku date, some say Nejire a few say Itsuka. I am absolutely torn, because I love both of these girls. Let me know in the comments.

 **update: I fix some minor errors and changed a bit of the story so Nejire and Tamaki didn't win the sports festival since they are still up and coming.**


	9. These aren't hero names!

Izuku was walking to meet Mirio and the others at Dagobah beach before heading to Mirio's house. They said they had a surprise for him to make up for being so busy with their internships, which he didn't mind of course he knew they would be busy with having such high profile heroes as their mentors but then again, his friends were so caring.

* * *

"Okay Izuku, now that you're here we can reveal to you the surprise we had for you" Nejire said jumping up and down in front of the broccoli haired boy pausing for dramatic affect, "…We have your hero names finalized"

"Whoa really, you guys didn't have to do that, I still have awhile to go till I need one" Izuku said sheepishly.

"Nonsense Izuku! You can never be too prepared, now come on we worked hard on them" Mirio smiled.

"It's true" Tamaki whispered.

Realizing they weren't going to take no for an answer Izuku nodded his head and followed his friends back to Mirio's house. Izuku thought about it and Mirio was right you can never be too prepared in the hero profession. If he wanted to stand by Mirio's side, then he had to always be prepared.

* * *

"Guys are you serious, this is like the costume debacle 6 months ago" Izuku deadpanned as he stared at the names, they had created for him. He'll admit they were quite creative with their nicknames for him but as for using them for his hero alias, that was a no go. Well I guess I could work with that one, he thought.

When he looked up to ask Mirio and the others if they had anything else, he immediately felt bad for rejecting them all. In front of him were his Senpais, huddled together hugging one another with tears in their eyes, and pouting at the younger boy.

"You...you really don't want to look at the names we came up with Izu-kun" Nejire sniffled.

"I mean...it's not that I don't like them. I just think no one would take me serious with any of them" Izuku said, reaching out to hug the older girl only to get turned away, " Oh wow she really is sad" he thought. Looking to the other two he saw they also were crying and immediately felt bad. He found it was an impossible task getting the sight of these older teens crying because of him out of his head. God damn it, I'm really gonna consider these aren't I?" Looking at the older teens who were wiping each others tears dramatically. He sighed, "Who am I even kidding, of course I am".

"But Izu-brooo, we worked so hard on them" Mirio said putting his face in Tamaki's shoulder.

"Why don't you take another look see" Tamaki whispered before going back to the group hug.

Deciding it wouldn't kill him to, Izuku nodded, not wanting to hurt his friends anymore. The three teens instantly perked up as they picked out their favorite hero name.

"I can't believe I fell for those crocodile tears" he mumbled.

"So, this one is mine" Nejire said, holding up a poster with the name Muscle boy: The beefcake.

Izuku looks away awkwardly nodding, "Let's put that one in the, "It's possible list, yeah?"

Smiling Nejire goes to tell Tamaki before already seeing the quiet boy has three spots done for the names. "Got it. There's a " **This has potential, Maybe and No Thanks, spot"."**

"Alright let's see... What do you have Mirio?" Izuku asked, already regretting his words.

"Oh, you're gonna love mine. Introducing Innocent boi: The Cinnamon Roll, on his poster was an actual Cinnamon roll.

Izuku felt himself cringe, honest to god cringe at his big bro's hero alias for him. "Oh wow, well now that, that is just a really nice name and well- "

"I knew it, Tamaki put it in the "has potential pile"!" Mirio yelled, happy his little bro loved his name, oblivious to the second-hand embarrassment Izuku was going through.

"The things I do for these guys" Izuku thought, secretly dying inside.

"Tamaki you're up." Izuku said.

"I made the Broccoli-boi alias" Tamaki said raising up the poster with a piece of broccoli with eyes on it.

"I mean I don't hate it, but I don't love it" Izuku said quietly.

"...So that's a maybe" Tamaki said nodding, putting his name in the maybe pile next to Nejire's.

"How did you get that, never mind. What's next" Izuku sighed, getting physically tired.

The three-upperclassman looked to each other silently communicating to one another before nodding.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Izuku chuckled.

"I think you'll really like this next one Izuku" Nejire smiled, "I do at least", before raising a poster with the name Lemillion jr. on it.

Izuku spluttered at the hero alias he did not see when he first searched through the name pile, while Mirio gave a hearty laugh at his friend. "Nejire's right Izuku, it would suit you just fine. What better way to announce to the world that we're a hero duo than with matching hero aliases" Mirio joked, "I can see it now, top ten pro heroes Lemillion and Lemillion jr. save the day again".

"Put it in the potential pile Nejire" Izuku murmured surprising the trio. Initially Nejire made it as a joke, but she should've known Izuku would consider the name. She smiled softly at the younger boy before putting it in the potential pile.

Mirio on the other hand was on the side trying to hide his tears from the others with Tamaki patting his back, "I'm not crying, I just have something in my eyes...oh who am I kidding Izu-bro is too pure! My little Lemillion jr.!"

After taking a short break for lunch the group got back to finding Izuku's hero name.

"Okay Izuku, this is our last one and we think it's a real winner!" Mirio yelled, Tamaki and Nejire nodding.

Izuku couldn't contain his excitement already knowing which one it was and agreeing with them that it was one of his top choices for a hero alias.

"Introducing Pyrokinesis hero: FLAME-RIOT!" the three yelled in unison.

Izuku stared at the name starry eyed unable to look away. It was such a cool name and although some would say it paid tribute to former pro hero Crimson Riot, Izuku still thought that this name was the coolest…well aside from Lemillion Jr." Yeah, Flame Riot's the one, Izuku thought.

"So, what do ya say, Izuku? Do you like it?" Nejire asked floating around the younger boy who hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

Finally tearing his eyes away form the poster Izuku looked to his friends, with glossy eyes, he nods, thanking them for all the consideration they put into these names. He knows how busy they must've been at school it being their second year and all but for them to push off their school work to do this means a lot.

"Pfft, making time for you and school is nothing" Nejire said messing up the slightly taller boys' hair.

"Hey, when the heck did you get taller, last time we hung out I was way taller than you now you're almost the same height as Tamaki?" Nejire pouted.

Mirio took a double take after looking at Izuku and saw that Nejire's words were correct, Izuku no longer stood at his regular 5'2 height but now was around 5'7 and was far fitter than they had last saw him. How in the world did they miss Izuku changing so much in the time they were at UA?

"IZU-BRO WHY ARE YOU GROWING UP SO FAST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" Mirio yelled, quickly snagging a picture of the four of them to preserve the moment.

"Aw, I'm sorry guys, but I'm just following your workout plan like you advised me to Mirio" Izuku mumbled, not wanting to see his best friends cry again.

"It's okay Izuku, this just means we have to visit you more often!" Mirio yelled fist pumping the air, the others following him.

Hearing this Izuku couldn't help smiling ear to ear.

* * *

Here's this before we get into the deeper stuff. So far it's a tie with the pairing lol.

Lastly if you guys like my writing and wanna support me I have a ko-fi account under the same username, I'll take requests there too for whatever you want.


	10. Enter Toshinori Yagi!

"Mirio won't mind if I take a day off" Izuku laughed to himself as he continued his walk eating the chips he had bought.

Izuku had decided to take a nice walk alongside the beach he decided to clean up alongside his best friend two years ago.

Deciding this was a nice enough spot to stop at, he sits himself down on a bench beside a skeletal looking man with blonde hair.

Closing his eyes Izuku soaks up the sun content with just listening to the sound of the waves, that is until the gaunt man decides to break the silence.

"Something on your mind young man?" the sickly man asks.

Opening his eyes Izuku looks to his left to see the blonde adult looking to him with a softness in his eyes he's only ever seen with Mirio and most recently Aizawa sensei. For some reason it makes Izuku want to open to the man.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I hear talking to people is good for you" he says with a smile that Izuku can swear he's seen before.

Thanking the man Izuku decides that there's no harm in talking to him, especially since his friends are currently busy with their internships and school to talk with him. It's not their fault but he doesn't really have anyone else.

"I'm just a bit lonely, I guess", Izuku says sheepishly.

The man looked at this young boy confused, he couldn't be older than fourteen so he should have plenty of friends, along with that what of his parents?

"My boy why is that?" he asked.

"My friends-my best friends are currently going to U.A to train to be heroes so I don't really have anyone to hang out with or talk with when I need to. They try to make time for me, but they can barely visit me every few week's sighing Izuku shrugs. "I mean we have the weekends for my quirk training but even those have been cut down given that their school work has been heavier. But I'm happy for them because in a year I'll be right by their side training to be a hero and then Mirio and I will be the best hero duo in the world!" Izuku exclaims to the blonde.

Izuku seeing the confusion on the blonde man's face goes on to explain who Mirio is "Mirio was my first real friend after I got put in an orphanage when my mom was killed in a villain attack a few years ago and my dad wanted nothing to do with me, and everyone abandoned me for thinking I was quirkless. Without him I'm not sure I'd be where I am today".

Blushing when he realizes how much he revealed Izuku begins to apologize, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk so much and I even forgot to introduce myself I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleasure to meet you".

Toshinori Yagi has never been speechless but right now speaking to this kid, he can honestly say he has no words to convey what he's thinking.

"No, I apologize I haven't even introduced myself. I am Toshinori Yagi. But if you don't mind me asking... are you really quirkless?" Toshinori asks.

Shaking his head Midoriya explains, "No, I have a quirk. A cool one too. I've just never shown anyone besides Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki, those are my friends. You know the whole "unless you have a hero license then you're breaking the law thing" well my mom taught me to always follow that rule, and I have even after she died" Izuku says. "Because of that no one associates themselves with me just because I won't show my quirk to them so they all assume I'm quirkless."

"My boy that is quite admirable of you, but wouldn't it be easier to just show everyone what your quirk is, and stop the bullying?"

"No. I promised my mom I would wait until I was got into a hero school and I will" Izuku said with a fire in his eyes. "The only reason I made an exception for Mirio is because we made a promise to get into U.A. together and become the best hero duo ever and I don't intend on breaking that promise".

 _This boy._

Looking at the time Izuku saw that it was almost nearing curfew and was mildly upset that he had to leave because it was nice having someone to talk to.

"Well Mr. Yagi, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go it's almost curfew and I don't really want to get in trouble with the person in charge at my orphanage" Izuku said with a smile that surprised Toshinori.

 _"This boy still has the spirit to smile even with everything he's been dealt with. He truly has the heart of a hero"_ Yagi thought as he watched Izuku walk away from him.

* * *

"What's got All might frowning. I thought you were the hero that was supposed to always smile" Aizawa drawled.

"I met a boy yesterday". All Might says.

Aizawa drops his coffee at All Might's confession, "Uh What?"

All might look to his colleague to see why he dropped his coffee and realizes how he sounds, "God no, Aizawa I meant I talked to this teen yesterday who caught my attention."

"Not helping."

"Look he sat next to me and had this look in his eye as if he had to grow up far faster than someone his age should have, and when I asked if he wanted to talk, I learned how much this kid had to deal with" All Might explains, "I mean his mother dying from a villain attack, then his father abandoning him putting him in an orphanage."

Aizawa sips his newly made coffee then taking a moment he looks to the number one hero, "His name didn't happen to be Izuku Midoriya, did it?"

All might couldn't hide his surprise even if he tried. "How did you know that?"

"Because I've been helping the kid with his quirk control since he was thirteen" Aizawa reveals.

By now All Might wasn't sure he should even try to hide his surprise or let it out. "Really? How did the kid even get access- "?

"I also felt bad for the kid and offered him access to U.A.'s training facility the day I met him. Which coincidentally was also after the day I offered Mirio tickets for him to the sports festival on the condition they give me the picture they took dressed up as the Wild Wild Pussycats."

"First off, I need to see that picture. Second if I didn't know any better, I would say you care about the boy Aizawa."

"All Might I've known this kid for about a year and a half and if anything were to happen to him, I would kill everyone I know then myself" Aizawa said with a straight face.

"My god you really care for the boy." All Might said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hate it. I'm already half way through the adoption papers."

"Pfft, you softy!"

* * *

 **Sir Night Eye Agency**

"Mirio"

"Yes, Sir!"

"You've done well with your time here, and your control over your quirk has improved immensely. I'm very proud of you" Sir Night Eye said before relieving Mirio from his office.

As Mirio walked out he couldn't help keeping the huge grin off his face, he knew he was improving, but to have someone like Sir acknowledge it was proof that all his training with Izuku and the help he was receiving from Sir himself wasn't for nothing.

"Izuku. I'm almost there".

* * *

"All Might, I believe I found you the perfect candidate for OFA" Sir Night Eye said over the phone.

All Might nodded, forgetting Sir couldn't see him through the phone he answered, "I see. Give me a few days to look him over..I feel I found a good candidate too" he said looking at a picture of a green haired boy dressed in a Ragdoll costume.

"Very well."

* * *

Yes, yes I am on a roll. thank you.


	11. Same day Birthdays and Cosplays

"Happy birthday Izu-bro!"

"Happy birthday Mirio!"

"Wow, wow wow! What are the odds you two would have birthdays on the same day in the same month!" Nejire said floating around the two best friends. "You two really are like brothers!"

Tamaki nodded his head in agreement with a small smile in his face, remembering when he first found out about this.

* * *

 _"So, what are you doing for your birthday Mirio?" Tamaki asked._

 _Mirio tapped his chin, thinking of what he could do for this special day. Before he would have a simple family dinner but now, he had Izuku with him so he should do something with him._

 _"Well Tamaki now that I have Izuku under my wing I think I should do something special for my little friend, would you like to join us?"_

 _"Oh, has Izuku never been invited to a birthday party or something?" the boy asked._

 _"AAHAHAHAHA, silly Tamaki, well yes, but also no. Izuku and my birthday are the same day, we're like twins except we're not, you know!"_

 _"So basically, two people with the same birthday?" Tamaki specified._

 _"Yeah, two bros with the same birthday!"_

 _Tamaki wanted to tell Mirio that just because you share a birthday with someone doesn't mean you are technically related but Mirio looks so happy to be sharing a birthday with Izuku._

 _"Amazing Mirio, you're like twins, but not" he chuckled._

 _"RIGHT! Now come on let's go find my Izu-bro so we can celebrate our birthday's together!" Mirio yelled not realizing he had sunk through the sidewalk causing Tamaki to have to run and catch up to the boy with his clothes._

* * *

"I know right. It makes celebrating our birthdays together so much easier!" Mirio yelled pumping his fist, Izuku nodding his head copying Mirio.

"Yeah, Mirio and I have been celebrating together since we first met and found out our birthdays were at the same time!" Izuku grinned.

Nejire and Tamaki had to close their eyes at the huge smiles the two boys were giving them, the light shining over them slightly blinding the duo.

 _"Too pure"_ they thought.

* * *

"So, what do you two usually do, Nejire asked, being the newest member of their trio.

"We're glad you asked Nejire" Mirio said, "we do a lot of stuff."

"Ranging from the arcade- "

"To going to Tokyo to visit the museum of All Might!"

"Don't forget touring the Heroes Hall of Fame!"

"Oooh, that sounds like fun! What do you plan on doing today!" Nejire asked jumping around.

Mirio scratched the back of his head, Izuku mimicking him, as they both looked at each other.

"We were planning on visiting the Museum of All Might again."

Tamaki didn't even try to hide his chuckles having expected that. "Of course, you did."

* * *

"Happy birthday Izu-bro!"

"Happy Birthday Miri-bro!"

"They really enjoy having the same birthday don't they", Nejire giggled.

"Of course," Tamaki said sheepishly, looking at the two boys wrestling, the younger of the two losing miserably.

* * *

"I'm a little confused as to who we're dressing up as?" Nejire asked as she looked at Tamaki in a red costume with a lighting bolt on it, Mirio in an orange and green ensemble with a weird trident, and Izuku with a blue and red suit with a S on the chest.

"Excellent question Nejire and we are glad you asked!" Miro shouted, "Izuku if you would."

"Well it's interesting really because before the quirk era there was the pre-quirk era as you know"" Izuku began explaining.

Nejire nodded her head listening intently. "yeah, yeah, yeah I think I remember hearing something about that but what of it?"

"Well it's interesting because as it turns out most of those heroes were either not born from earth-

"I.e. Superman" Mirio says, pointing to Izuku who posed with his arms akimbo.

"Was caused by some sort of experiment gone wrong" Izuku said pointing to Tamaki.

"The flash" Tamaki muttered, assuming a running position.

"Was part of an underwater civilization" Izuku continued.

" _Aquaman_ " Mirio announced dramatically pounding his trident down.

"Or was created by the gods themselves! Wonder Woman!" Izuku yelled to Nejire who was wearing an exact replica of Wonder woman's suit.

"Oookay. But that still doesn't explain why we're dressed as them? Or why there's a photographer over there? Or why these costumes feel so authentic?"

Mirio and Izuku at least had the decency to blush, while Tamaki thankfully was nice enough to hold back his laughter already having dealt with their eccentrics.

"Oh, well you see" Izuku looked away unable to really explain their reasoning, left it to Mirio to tell Nejire.

"We just like to take pictures as these superheroes from time to time" Mirio said a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, we thought you'd like to join us, since we finally found someone to be our Wonder Woman" Izuku mumbled, kicking his foot back and forth.

Nejire felt a sharp pain in her chest at the adorableness of these two hit her. They're too much for me, she thought.

"Awwwww, of course I'll be your Wonder Woman, my little Izu-kun! But that doesn't explain the authenticity of these outfits?"

"That'd be Tamaki he's very good at sewing" Mirio said smiling at his friend.

"Oh, yeah he did our costumes last year too!" Izuku said happily.

* * *

"Aww, you and Izuku hang these pictures up in your room, Nejire cooed.

"Of course, where else would they go?" Mirio asked looking at his friend confused.

"Well actually mine go in my wallet, I rather not someone see these at the orphanage as much as I love dressing up with Mirio" Izuku says, showing all the pictures they've taken of them dressing up.

"My parents hang up the ones I take with Mirio and Izuku in the living room" Tamaki grimaced, Mirio and Izuku laughing at the boy's misfortune.

Nejire nodded her head in understanding as she looked through the pictures Izuku had in his wallet stopping at one in particular that had caught her eye.

"Wait a sec, did you and Mirio really dress up as All Might and Endeavor!"" Nejire said trying to hold back her giggles but failing.

Izuku merely nodded, while Mirio smiled pulling out his framed version of the two.

"Izuku wanted to be All Might but seeing as his quirk is pyrokinesis and he can actually set his face on fire we figured he'd have to make the sacrifice." Mirio said apologetic to the sulking boy.

"I still think you could've been Endeavor" Izuku muttered.

"Really Izuku, really. And miss out on a mini Endeavor" Mirio points out looking to the picture with a green haired boy glaring while sporting a green fire mustache and flaming hair.

"No, no I gotta agree with Mirio here you look adorable my little Izuku, you even got his glare right and Mirio wow, how did you get your hair like that?" Nejire asked, pointing to the V shaped hair style.

"Mirio's hair used to be longer in middle school" Izuku answered remembering when Mirio used to wear ponytails.

"Yup, but eventually I cut it unlike this bushy haired kid" Mirio says smiling.

"Well I mean I could always-

"Don't even think about it" Nejire says grabbing a handful of the younger boys' curly hair, that she was just running her hand through.

"I mean , whaaat I would never want to cut my hair nope no siree, why would you even suggest something like that Mirio you monster!" Izuku yells, breathing when Nejire lets go and goes back to running her hand through his hair.

"One day" Izuku thought, only to feel another tug and the older girl glare at him as though she could read his mind. "Okay, maybe not."

* * *

I figured I could do chapter about their birthdays being on the same day and since they already did a photoshoot for the wild wild pussycats is it really so far fetched that they wouldn't dress up as superheroes from pre-quirk eras and bring in Tamaki and Nejire into. Hope you like this. Also if you read the comments Nejire is the majority for the relationship so yeah, sorry for all you Itsuka shippers hope you don't abandon me for for that.

And if you like my stuff help a starving writer and hit up my ko-fi or not but I'd definitely appreciate it. i'm under the same username


	12. Adopting Exercises and Problem Children

"And you're positive you want to adopt Izuku Midoriya? I mean _he's quirkless"_ a woman spoke with a hint of disdain in her voice from behind her desk.

"I see no reason why that would deter me from wanting to adopt the young man. If anything, your comments only make me want to adopt him faster" a tired looking man in a black suit with his hair in a bun says.

The woman begins to lightly sweat not having expect this answer. Usually when someone hears one of their kids are quirkless they immediately stop the paperwork and look for another kid with a quirk, even if it's a weak one. The fact this man has come out of the blue specifically requesting Izuku Midoriya is baffling. Kid's been here seven years, and no one has ever done this.

"Uh, right well, we'll just be conducting a few background checks and once everything checks out we'll let you know when you can meet with Izuku and if it seems like a fit then we'll need you to fill out some left over paperwork" the woman stuttered beginning to waver under the man's heated glare.

"Very well. I'll be waiting for the call" the man bowed.

"May I have a name, for Izuku I mean?"

"Aizawa. Shota Aizawa."

* * *

It was just the beginning of second year, and Izuku had already started seeing less of his best friends. It wasn't that bad considering they practically spent all of summer vacation with him, and they had the weekend's for training at U.A. but since internships were coming up, he knew that would change. I'm going to miss Nejire constantly ruining my chances of getting a date, he thought.

The only upside was this left Izuku more time to focus on the Mirio and Midoriya Road to UA plan, but unfortunately, he realized as much as he used it to work out converting it whenever he felt that it was becoming too easy, he needed something more. So, after a quick call to Miro in which "Of course you're not bothering me little bro, and if you really want to challenge yourself try to do some sort of Martial arts to make sure you don't fall behind on your Poweeeeerrrrr!" Which lead him to Kendo's Martial arts dojo.

"Now why does that name ring a bell?" Izuku thought. Shrugging it off as paranoia Izuku walked into the dojo where upon arrival he was saw the girl who watched as his friends embarrassed him horribly in front of her, throwing a huge guy over her shoulder effortlessly.

"Now she has a lot of power" Izuku said, starry eyed at the girl who just tossed a man two times her size over her shoulder.

"Got that right, Kendo's my best student" a huge guy with a black belt said towering over Izuku, "If you're looking to advance to the next belt then you gotta go through her."

Izuku stared in awe at the girl in front of him, she looked no older than him, but she was taking down teens, bigger an older than her with such ease, he couldn't take his eyes of her. Her skills were so flawless.

He smiled at the younger boy who couldn't stop looking at his daughter beat the crap at her opponent, "So tell me kid are you only here to watch my daughter kick ass or sign up for karate lessons".

Blushing Izuku explains his need for something different than his current workout plan and his decision to choose karate as that format. The man nods his head in approval, "Well you made a good choice in choosing my dojo for a challenge. It's not easy advancing to each belt since you have to go through Kendo, so you'll have to train your ass off which I'm sure is exactly what ya want yeah?" he asked.

Nodding his head vehemently at the guy, he smiles at Izuku, until the latter realizes these classes are way out of his pay range. Even with the small amount of money he makes bussing at the ramen shop, there's no way he'd be able to pay for the classes. Eyes dimming, he begins to walk away not before thanking the man for his time, when the owner of the dojo calls Izuku back, requesting why he stopped his application.

Izuku not feeling like lying explains his situation. "I don't exactly have the money to pay for these classes".

"Well what about your parents, they can't help you out?" the man asks innocently.

"My mom's dead and my dad gave me up, so no they can't" Izuku says roughly, then apologizing to the dojo master. Seeing sympathy in the man's eyes Izuku shakes his head refusing to be a charity case and running out before the man could say anything else. Unbeknownst to him a certain girl had been watching him from afar and had seen him run out. _Midoriya?_

Going up to her dad Itsuka asks him about the boy who had just ran out frowning, figuring it wouldn't hurt to share what he found out about the boy he tells her why the boy ran out. This sparks an idea in Kendo which she tells her father about. Phrasing it as she wants to help the boy out, her father chuckles agreeing to her teaching him karate for free on her own time. _Already starting to act like a hero, huh Itsuka_.

Thus, leading Kendo to looking for Izuku- _How freaking hard can it be to find one green haired guy,_ she thought-after about half an hour in which she almost gave up she had finally found him sitting alone on a bench frowning. When she reached out to him, she quickly apologized for making him fall on his butt then introduced herself.

"No, I remember you", Izuku said blushing, "My friends embarrassed me in front of you" he laughed, Itsuka doing the same.

"Well to be fair, it was kind of adorable" she said before coughing into her hand.

"So, uh, why were you looking for me" he asked.

"Well, my dad told me you were at our dojo but then you left" ignoring his frown she continued on "And I just wanted to offer my services free of charge" she said.

"Why" Izuku asked, "I can't pay you."

"Well I wanted to get to know you more and I believe I already said I'm doing this free of charge. Now come on, it'll be fun" Kendo said smiling.

As much as Izuku wanted to reject her offer, the smile she had on her face was enough for him to accept and plus he wanted to see how fun the karate lessons would be.

* * *

"This isn't fun, you devil woman!" Izuku said breathing heavily on his back.

Kendo was bent over laughing not even trying to hide her amusement in taking down Izuku for the fifth time in a row. He'd been practicing his martial arts with Kendo for a month now and despite all the work he'd done he hadn't even gotten to his yellow belt.

"Come on beefcake, get up. Practice makes perfect" she joked.

Groaning Izuku got up, ignoring the nickname she had been calling him since she had begun teaching him, already knowing what the result of this spar would be.

Izuku barely muttered "Devil woman" before he was flipped over Kendo's shoulder.

"Miri-bro. Help me."

* * *

At UA

In the middle of Presents Mic class Mirio and the others were in the middle of an exam when all the sudden Mirio stood up interrupting the class.

The only words muttered before he was told to sit down or fail the exam were "My Izu-bros senses are tingling."

* * *

"Wow Izuku gotta say you've made...absolutely no progress" Kendo laughed. Surprisingly this wasn't the first time Kendo told him this and in the short amount of time the two teens had gotten to know each other they have grown close enough that Izuku eventually took her joking about his horrible Karate skills in stride.

"Yeah, yeah. Well not everyone is a second-degree black belt Kendo" Izuku points out rubbing his bruised back.

"I'm honestly starting to think you're just using me as a punching bag in replace of an actual one" he joked.

Kendo shook her head with a frown on her face, for a moment he almost felt bad for accusing his trainer, no, his friend of such a thing until she opened her mouth.

"Not true Midoriya, I don't use punching bags, you're more like a practice dummy for me" she chuckled.

"Oh, ha-ha. You're so funny." Izuku deadpanned before falling to the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

"So, you've known Mirio since you were like seven?" Kendo asked during their well needed break.

Izuku smiled and nodded at the girl getting some of his sweat on her, which he quickly apologized for.

Grimacing she wipes the sweat on her face before asking how they met.

"It was so cool I was getting beat up by one of my bully's when he just pops up from the ground, stopping the kid from blowing me up!" Izuku recalls with a fist in the air. Then blushing he continues, "I won't lie it was a little awkward because he was naked, but he's still my hero."

"Well he sounds awesome, and I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

"Mirio! When are we gonna see my little Izu-kun we haven't seen him in sooo long!" Nejire whined.

Mirio tapped his chin, thinking of their schedule and if they had any time off soon. "Well, now that I think about it, we could probably walk him home after our interships today!" Mirio shouted with his fist in the air.

"Yay! hey, hey, hey, do you think he'll catch on that I like him?" Nejire asked Mirio tapping his back repeatedly.

Miro couldn't help shaking his head not even trying to hold back his laughter. "Oh Nejire, if there's one thing you should know about Izu-bro it's that he is very very oblivious to even the most obvious advances".

"Really?"

"He's right. Izuku once went out on a date with a girl and didn't even realize it was a date until the girl asked if they could go on another one sometime" Tamaki told Nejire, smiling at the memory of a red faced Izuku.

"Oh man really, what happened?" Nejire asked with a pout.

"Well, let's just say there was no follow up date once she found out he didn't even know they were on a first date" Mirio laughed.

"Wow, so all my attempts at flirting probably seem like jokes to Izu-kun huh?" Nejire asked.

"Yup" the two said in unison.

For a moment the girl was silent then the two saw a glint in her eye as she clenched her fist. "Then I guess I'll just have to be more obvious!"

Mirio and Tamaki shrugged but followed along with the shorter girl in a show of support.

"Don't worry Nejire we'll help you win over our little oblivious cinnamon roll." Mirio said smiling.

* * *

"Wow, so you expelled your whole class this year!" Izuku said wide eyed at his elder.

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing impressive, they just showed no potential" Aizawa said looking away a bit embarrassed.

Currently it was just the two practicing with Izuku's quirk since Mirio and the others were still at their internship. Mirio said he would be by to pick up his little Izu-bro when he was done with Sir.

"Whoa! I didn't know teachers at U.A. could do that."

Aizawa was speechless looking at the boy in front of him stare at him like he just beat up All Might, and it was all because he was able to expel his entire class of first years.

"Well U.A gives their teachers the freedom to exercise their teachings in any way they see fit. So, yeah."

"So cool! I can't wait till I go to U.A with Mirio!" Izuku said jumping up with a fist pump.

"Neither can I kid, neither can I" Aizawa said with a smirk, having heard from the orphanage that today they would be telling Midoriya about his request for adopting him. He would've told the kid himself, but he wanted it to be a surprise. Now it was jsut up to the kid if he wanted Aizawa as his..dad.

* * *

Midoriya had just finished a session with Eraser head dead tired. Mirio and the others meeting up with the boy once they were done with their internships to walk him home despite his protests that they needn't go out of their way to do that. Well technically Tamaki and Mirio walked Nejire made me carry her on my back, citing she was tired.

"You guys know you don't have to walk me home all the time right, I know you're busy." Izuku said smiling, shifting so he could carry Nejire better.

"Of course, we know, but as your honorary brothers it is our duty to make sure you make it home!" Mirio yelled, Tamaki nodding his head.

"And as your girlfriend it is my job to make sure no one messes with you." Nejire said ruffling Izuku's hair.

"But, you're not my girlfriend" Izuku said confused.

"I don't remember that." Nejire said.

Izuku merely shook his head at Nejire secretly enjoying her teases, and smiling at his friends concern for him, deciding to let them continue the walk to the orphanage with him.

* * *

The four continued to talk about anything and everything as they neared the orphanage. Once they entered with Izuku they made sure to watch him check in. Waving goodbye, the three went to depart until they heard Midoriya signature sobbing. Turning to their best friend they saw the boy on his knees clutching a piece of a paper that the receptionist had given him.

Reaching the younger boy first, Mirio hugged Izuku asking him what was wrong only for the boy to thrust the paper into his hands. Mirio gasped at the adoption forms in his hands and the person who was requesting to adopt him.

"Aizawa sensei."

"I'm getting adopted, Miri-bro."

Nejire and Tamaki gasping when they hear their former homeroom teachers name. Look to the paper Mirio hands to them. Once reading it to make sure they aren't being pranked, Nejire begins to tear up for the boy she likes finally getting a home, and Tamaki smiling fondly at his best friend.

* * *

The next day Shota Aizawa got a call saying that his adoption request was approved and, no he didn't have to meet the boy, Midoriya seemed to be more than happy to be adopted by the him, all he needed to do was fill out a few more papers and he would be Izuku Midoriya's adoptive father.

And if Aizawa ran out of his apartment still in his cat pajamas to meet Midoriya, well no one brought it up as they paid more attention to the green haired broccoli boy who was getting adopted after seven years.

Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki standing behind Midoriya throwing confetti at the two in celebration.

* * *

 **Finally getting somewhere.**


	13. Izu-bro got a girlfriend!

"I know it's so interesting how much we've yet to learn about quirks!" Izuku said with eyes shining at the girl in front of him.

"Indeed, I have to say it's nice to meet someone else who has an interest in learning more about quirk theory" a girl with onyx eyes and a spiked ponytail says smiling.

"Oh yeah, I mean most of the kids at my school just focus on playing with their quirks, so they don't really care much about this" Izuku said smiling.

The girl looks to her watch sighing, and in an apologetic voice tells the boy who was looking to buy the same book on quirk theory as her, that she must be leaving. "While it was nice talking to you Midoriya, I must be on my leave" biting her lip as if contemplating her next move the girl begins to look for a pen and paper to write down her number.

"Oh yeah I understand it was nice talking to you too, Yaoyorozu" Izuku says smiling.

"I hope we can do this again sometime" Before the girl could finish her sentence three voices cut her off causing Izuku's face to drain of color. _So close._

Izu-kun!" Nejire yelled, calling the attention of the girl about to write down her number for the green haired boy.

"Izu-bro! We found you!" a second cartoonish face yelled rushing from the ground towards the same target.

"Izuku" a third voice whispered slowly slinking at the same person who when looking closely you could see a tear of frustration begin to run down his face, with a giant smile begin to erupt on his face contradicting his frustration at the embarrassment he was going to be treated too, in front of the hot girl.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the girl still standing there, a small smile forming on her face, oblivious to what was going to happen.

 _Ok Izuku, just hurry up grab her number and just get her out of here before Nejire and the others get he- too late, he sweat dropped._

"Oh, well who do we have here, Izu-bro?" Mirio said popping up from the ground naked, prompting Izuku to shield the girl he just met eyes with until Tamaki showed up with Mirio's pants.

"Why thank you Tamaki. Now then Izubro aren't you going to introduce us to this girl?" Mirio said resuming his questioning as he put his pants on.

"Ooh, Izu-kun what a pretty girl" Nejire said,

"Thank you" Yaoyorozu replied, blushing at the compliment form the older girl.

"Of course, you would only choose the best for your harem."

Yaoyorozu choked on her spit when she looked at the girl in front of her then the boy behind her who's jaw was dropped.

Before Izuku could tell her Nejire was joking the black-haired girl was already running off away from the boy, her phone already out, not planning on being part of his harem.

"And she's gone" Izuku sighed.

When Izuku went to berate Nejire and the others he couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the other laughing hysterically at Nejire's words.

"Oh my gosh, Izuku I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd actually believe me" Nejire said red faced.

"Oh boy, looks like we lost another girl for our little Izu-bro" Mirio said with tears in his eyes not at all sorry, because of the hilariousness of the situation.

"If it helps Izuku, there is a perfectly good reason to why I do this."

"And that is?" Izuku deadpans.

"To see if the girl is interested enough in you that she is willing to deal with the three of us" Nejire says as she, Mirio and a very reluctant Tamaki huddle in a group hug, eventually grabbing Izuku.

"I mean how many potential girlfriends have you lost because they were unable to handle us?" Nejire asked.

"Well..."

"Don't answer that" Nejire says quickly.

"Yes, obviously they aren't that into you if they can't handle us. Since we are a package deal, Izuku" Mirio said sagely.

Izuku, stayed quiet, now understanding why they constantly butt in every conversation he had with a girl causing a huge scene and felt a tug in his chest. He looked at them smiling because of course these three would find a way to make embarrassing him have a heartfelt meaning.

 _Jerks, finding loopholes, Izuku thinks._

At that point as he saw his friends looking at him with goofy smiles on his face, Izuku decided he couldn't be mad at his friends. _Well, guess that makes sense._

"Don't worry Izuku you and I can always do a long-distance relationship" Nejire said, while Mirio and Tamaki laughed aloud at Izuku's blushing face.

"Yes, Perfect! And if you date Nejire than the Tamaki and I can most likely-

"Probably" Tamaki interjected.

"Most definitely will be able to constantly join you two whenever you hang out since we already do already!" he said joyously.

Mirio took this moment to help Nejire, as he promised he would, get with Izuku. Just as he was his little Izu-bros wingman he promised to be Nejire's.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Izuku, said finally able to say when he sees Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire fist pumping the air in joy.

"Oh, are you saying you don't like Nejire, you don't think she's pretty, adorable and all around the perfect girl for you?" Mirio finished.

"Well, I mean..." Izuku looked to the girl in question pouting at him, "No fair Mirio! You know I think all that because you read my diary!" Izuku said stomping his foot.

"Aww, my little Izuku has a diary and he writes about me in it… you only make me like you more Izu-kun!" Nejire said jumping into Izuku's arms.

Mirio and Tamaki were off to the side smiling at the older girl who was making their honorary younger brother blush like crazy.

Taking a deep breath Izuku looks to Mirio and the others confused. "Well, what now?"

"Well, now you answer Nejire. Do you want to be her boyfriend?" Mirio said.

"Well, I mean if she wants to be my girlfriend, I'd be a fool to turn her down Mirio, we all know she's way out of my league."

"I'm glad you acknowledged that!" Mirio exclaimed.

Tamami and Nejire nodding their head in agreement.

"Alright then, Nejire I will go out with you!" Izuku said smiling, almost falling to the floor when the hyper girl tackles him in a hug.

"I think we should celebrate to the beginning of the relationship of our very own Izuku and Nejire." Tamaki murmured.

"Our little Izu-bro has a girlfriend!" Mirio yells, tears flowing down his face. "We need to celebrate. No, we need to throw a party. No, we need to- "Mirio was stopped in his tracks by Tamaki and Nejire who agreed that a celebration was in order.

"Nejire, today is Friday." Mirio announced.

"Yeah I know." the girl says confused.

Shaking his head, he realizes if she has been hanging out with them, she still has a way to go until she is used to their eccentrities. "Today is Friday, which means Izuku and I have dinner at my house."

It begins to dawn on her what he is saying. "OH, what are the odds I have a family dinner on Fridays too!"

"AHAHAHA- Did you hear that Izuku, she thought we were going to let her go after you and her just got together" Mirio laughed, Tamaki joining in, and Izuku shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Oh man she's so funny. Good choice in girlfriend Izu-bro" Mirio says wiping tears from his face.

"Well I mean technically she chose me" Izuku mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Nejire asked trying to figure out what she's missing. She's been hanging out with the three boys long enough to think she knows enough of their weekly rituals. What could she be missing?

"You are going to have dinner at my house and meet my parents" Mirio said smiling, "Come on now we're having Katsudon, Izu-bro's favorite! But you should already know that" Mirio says in a no-nonsense tone. A bit surprising since he's never spoken to her like that before.

"Oh, right, right, let me just tell my parents" Nejire said smiling, going to call her parents and give them a heads up she won't be showing up for dinner.

"Now then onto my house everyone! Poweeer" Mirio yelled.

"Poweeer" Nejire, Tamaki and Izuku yelled, confusing anyone passing by as to why they were screaming in the middle of a shopping center.

* * *

Nejire had been hanging out with Mirio and the other's for at least two years so she really thought she knew almost everything there was to know about them. Once entering the Togata's house she realized she was very wrong.

She had met Mirio's parents before, so she didn't expect anything different from any other time, but apparently once you begin dating their son's honorary brother that all changes. One second she's in a nice and cozy two story straight out of a magazine home eating Katsudon, the next she's being interrogated by the tin tin family.

"Hmm. So, you're dating our little Izu-kun, are you Nejire?" Mrs. Togota asked expressionless. "Finally made your move?"

Nejire took a sip of her water so she could rid her dry throat. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Hmm."

"Mrs. Togata, please don't scare away Nejire before we even go on our first date" Izuku whined.

The mother tin tin gasped looking offended Izuku would say such a thing. "Why I never my little Izu-Izu. Here I am just trying to make sure this girl is good for you and you think I'm trying to scare her away. The nerve."

Sipping her wine, the mother of Mirio looks to the other teens for help, "Do you think I was being scary?"

"Of course, not Mrs. Togata, you were being the right amount of protective" Tamaki whispers.

"Yes, our little Izu-bro deserves no one but the best, continue on mother!" Mirio says right beside his mother.

"Traitor" Izuku mutters.

"Thank you, boys, as I was saying. You think you're good enough for my little Izu-kun. You're wrong. No one is good enough. But since Izuku likes you I approve." She finishes with a wide smile.

Izuku stared at the woman he's come to see as a second mother in horror. Nejire doing the same. Mirio was smiling widely in approval and Tamaki was eating Katsudon.

"Th-thank you ma'am." Nejire whispered.

"Yay, onto dessert!" Mirio and Tamaki yell.

"Dessert!" Izuku yelled, momentarily forgetting what Mrs. Togata had said, instead his excitement for Mirio's mother delicious strawberry cake taking over.

"Dessert." Nejire whispered.

"Can't wait to hear what Aizawa-sensei has to say to you dating his adopted son." Mirio chuckles.

Nejire face falling at his comment.

* * *

Hope this didn't seem forced but I just thought it'd be kinda funny if this was how Nejire and Izuku ended up. Also Nejire getting the shovel talk from Mirio's parents. Don't worry were going to be seeing All Might again in the coming chapters, as well as an encounter with Bakugou. Also if you like my stuff support me on Ko-fi under same username


	14. Chapter 14

"So, this is your room. We can go shopping later to fill it with things you want" Aizawa said looking away.

Izuku smiled wide at the bare room with a twin bed. Already he could picture hanging up all the pictures he and Mirio had taken over the years, Tamaki joining in on the photos and then Nejire.

"It's great, can't wait…da-Aizawa." Izuku said choking up.

Mirio and the others stood hugging Izuku taking in the scene.

"Aww, this is too much for me, Izuku I think I'm going to cry!" Mirio yelled.

"What are you three doing here may I ask?" Aizawa deadpanned.

The three older teens gasped at their teachers' words.

"Eraser head, we're here for moral support. This is a big day for Izuku!" Mirio yells, not noticing Izuku snort at their excuse of wanting to see what Aizawa's apartment looks like.

"Uh huh, well if you wouldn't mind leaving us so we could get acquainted that'd be great."

The three looked to Izuku to confirm this was okay, seeing him nod they saluted to the younger boy, the exception being Nejire who was quick to give him kiss on the cheek, which left Izuku covering his face and Aizawa looking at the girl as she left.

"Soo."

"So."

"Why did you adopt me?" Izuku asks.

"I'll be honest kid, when Togata first told me about you I wasn't sure what to think. But then he shows me that picture of you and him dressed up as Shino and the others and I can't help but want to get to know you." He said with a shrug.

Izuku looks to the older man skeptical, "That's it?"

"Then he tells me how you've been bullied because you follow the quirk laws to a T because of something your mom told you before she died, and then the mass of potential I see in you, and I think this kid deserves better. This future hero deserves a family, and yeah you may have Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki but you need a home a real home with a real father figure, and I may not be the best at it, but I'll be damned if I don't try to be one for you." Aizawa says.

By the end of his speech Izuku is crying, hearing from this man he's barely known for about a year, that he cares for him that much, and sees potential in him. It feels nice. And he said he'd be a father for him, somethings he's wanted since his dad gave him up because he didn't want his family in America to find out about him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Izuku says.

"You don't need to thank me for something that should've been done a long time ago" Aizawa says, before adding, "Now onto the fact you're dating Hadou".

* * *

"I'm so happy for you Izuku" Kendo said a bright smile on her face as the boy in front of her retells the story of his adoption to her.

Izuku uncaring of the tears running down his face smiles at his friend. "I know, I can't believe I've finally been adopted, and by a pro-hero no less".

Kendo went to hug the boy, "Honestly Midoriya if anyone deserves this it's you. Now if you would only get better at Karate".

The girl ducked under the boy's punch, laughing at the boy's pout. "Sorry Midoriya, I had too."

"Sure, you did" the boy mumbled trying but failing to hide his smile.

* * *

"Izu-kun!" Nejire yelled calling the attention of a green haired boy discussing other styles of martial arts he might be better at with an orange haired girl by the beach.

"Izu-bro! We found you!" a second cartoonish face yelled rushing from the ground towards the same target.

"Izuku" a third voice whispered slowly slinking at the same person who when looking closely you could see a giant smile erupting on his face until it dawned on him that he was most likely going to be embarrassed again in front of Itsuka Kendo by his best friends, _doesn't this feel familiar_ , Izuku thought.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the girl still standing there, a small smile forming on her face. _Doesn't this feel familiar_ , she thought.

 _Ok Izuku she's your friend so maybe she'll be okay with your weirdo friends. Who are you kidding just get her out of here before Nejire and the others freak her out?_

"OH-HO-HO, what do we have here?" Mirio said popping up from the ground naked, prompting Izuku to shield Kendo's eyes until Tamaki showed up with Mirio's pants.

"Why thank you Tamaki. As I was saying what do we have here?" Mirio said resuming his questioning as he put his pants on.

"I think our little Izu-kun was trying to flirt with someone who wasn't me" Nejire said, gasping dramatically, while Mirio and Tamaki laughed aloud at Izuku's blushing face, and Kendo's bemused face.

"Is our long-distance relationship not working for you?" Nejire pouted.

"What the, no I swear I'm happy with us really! I would never." Izuku spluttered, "This is Kendo remember the one who I told you was helping me learn martial arts!" Izuku said red faced, when he realized she was just joking.

Izuku looked at the girl in front of him poking fun smiling, "You're gonna be the death of me Nejire" he sighed.

Kendo looked to the four expressionless holding back her laughter at the eccentricities of the older teens.

"Wow, we're gone training to be heroes for a few months and look at Izuku breaking girls', namely Nejire's, hearts" Mirio jokes, "And after all I did to get you two together".

"What are you talking about, I haven't done anything!" Izuku yells, "And all you did was say you two are dating now and Tamaki and I are tagging along on your dates, Miri-bro!"

"Semantics" Mirio says.

"This is a long-distance relationship Izuku, we can never be sure" Nejire says winking, then looking to the orange haired girl, "You should watch out Kendo, this beefcake is a little flirt. Before we started dating all he ever did was flirt with girls" Nejire says trying to hold in her laughter but failing.

Izuku scoffs at his girlfriend who was just messing with him, "No I'm not, even before we were dating you wouldn't even let me flirt with anyone to even see if I could" kicking a pebble he points to the girl accusingly, "You scared away every girl I tried to talk to, remember that one girl who I was talking too, she had that spiked ponytail?"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell" Nejire says with an innocent face, although she totally does.

"Nu, uh don't give me that face, I know you do. I had just finished a conversation with her about quirk theory when she was about to give me her number, then you pounced on my back and said , "Oooh Nice one Izu-kun she'll be a great addition to our harem" and made her run away before I could tell her you were joking" Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, even if he was disappointed he didn't get the hot girls number back then, _Oh well's at least Nejire is giving me a shot, for some reason._

"Who said I was joking about wanting the harem back then?" Nejire said seriously, before bursting out laughing at Izuku's and Kendo's red face.

"Not funny Nejire" Izuku says with his face covered.

"It kind of is" Mirio says smiling.

"To be fair Nejire was throwing out huge hints about wanting to date you that you were oblivious to" Tamaki whispered, unfortunately ignored by the others who were still making fun of Izuku.

While Izuku doesn't even try to hide his groan directed towards his friends.

Kendo smiles softly at her friend, who looks happier than she's seen him in the two months they've been training.

* * *

It was spring break and Mirio had said that he wanted to train with Izuku like old times. Aizawa had said it was alright since he had gotten good control over his quirk so here he was on a Saturday heading to the beach. Izuku agreed it'd be nice to have some one on one training except when he got to the beach, he didn't see just his Miri-bro he saw Nejire and Tamaki too. He didn't mind of course, he never really trained with those two, he was just curious as to what they would be doing with them.

"Ahh, Izubro nice to see you arrive, are you ready for your training!" Mirio yelled.

"Sure bro, but what are we doing exactly?" Izuku asked confused.

"We are going to do a 10 km run following this route around Musutafu and carrying these weights" Mirio said holding up a hiking bag.

"Uh okay, but why are there only two bags of weights and four of us?"

Mirio looked to the side, before looking to Izuku guiltily, "well I kinda forgot you're backpack".

Izuku sweat dropped, looks like this run was gonna be a breeze.

"But don't worry that's why I called Nejire here. See at first it was only going to be You, Tamaki and I, but then when I realized I forgot your weights, I figured what's the next best thing for you to run and carry!"

Izuku could already feel a drop in his stomach at Mirio's next words.

'Nejire!" While Nejire is a bit heavier than our weights-

"Hey!"

"I'm sure she'll still be light enough for you to run the route with no problems!" Mirio shouts, while him and Tamaki put on their backpacks, Mirio's looking far heavier than his friends.

"But, I mean, Nejire on my back, I don't know" Izuku said stuttering as he finally took stock in what his girlfriend was wearing.

"She's only wearing a sports bra and gym shorts. Really short gym shorts!" he thought.

"Be a man Izuku and carry your girlfriend around Japan!" Mirio joked. Now come on if we finish in time, we can eat at the American restaurant All Might likes!" Mirio says as an incentive.

Apparently, it's the right thing to say as Midoriya goes to scoop Nejire onto his back and begins to jog his way to the restaurant.

The last thing they see before he disappears is Nejire sending them a thumbs up.

"I knew that would work" Mirio says smiling.

"Should we run after him?" Tamaki asks.

"Nah, I already ordered a taxi".

* * *

Don't worry All Might as I said will be showing up soon, as well as Bakugou. People probably miss him. I just wanted to get Izuku and his friend ship with the soon to be big three solid to the point when he gets to U.A. you can imagine how protective they will be over their little cinnamon roll. Few more chapters I swear.


	15. Dadzawa and Confrontations

Aizawa was new at being a dad, so he wasn't sure how to react to certain things. He knew a few ground rules like not letting the older girl his adopted son is dating go into his room with the door closed or letting him stay out past…a certain time. He still hasn't figured out a good curfew for Midoriya but he's working on it.

This is where his dilemma lies it's nothing big it's just, he constantly sees Midoriya go out without a jacket or a sweater, wearing the bare minimum. He's unsure if maybe he needs to buy the kid more clothes because he doesn't want to ruin them or something but he's certain in this weather the kid must be freezing. He's tried approaching him but all he gets is an "I'm fine".

"Probably doesn't want to seem like a burden" he thinks.

Soon Aizawa will learn it's quite the opposite.

* * *

It was extra windy today and three of four teens were especially cold. The odd one out being a freckled face green haired boy, who was currently being squished in a group hug for his body warmth. While Izuku was just wearing a thing long sleeve with jeans and his signature red shoes, he was perfectly fine in this weather. Meanwhile his bestfriends and girlfriend were freezing.

"It's really unfair you don't get cold my little Izu-kun". Nejire says smiling.

"Well to be fair Izu-bro's quirk grants him a certain advantage in this type of weather", he playfully glares, "So it's not really him but his quirk that lets his body emit heat and keep us warm!" Mirio cheers.

Nejire looks to Mirio then Izuku who stopped to rub the back of his head embarrassed.

"You mean to tell me we have our own little heater then" Nejire said with a huge smile.

"Indeed" Mirio said smiling back.

"Seriously guys, you guys already use me to cook marshmallows" Izuku protested weakly.

"Please you know you love when we do that" Nejire said hugging Izuku tighter.

When the younger boy didn't answer the three older teens took his silence as a yes, laughing at his admittance.

* * *

As Izuku and the others neared his home, he couldn't believe he said that, his home, he finally had a home. Anyways as they neared his house, they saw a stoic Eraser head standing outside bundled up like the other three teens. Slowing their pace, the four teens looked to each other wondering why their sensei would look so serious at them.

"Midoriya please wear a sweater when you go out. I couldn't stand it if you were to get sick while under my care" Aizawa said, eyes softening.

Izuku finally understanding why his adoptive father was standing outside and with a sweater in his hand turned red.

"Aizawa I'm so sorry if I worried you, but the thing is I don't really like bundling up".

"That may be, but you'll get si-

"No, you see my quirk makes my body temperature very high, so I don't really need to wear so many layers of clothes" Izuku explained.

Aizawa eyes Izuku for a moment to see if he were lying, when he saw no signs of the boy trying to deceive him, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, if that's the case then I'll let you not bundling up slide, but next time let me know about something like this. I'm...new to this fatherhood stuff and I was worried you didn't want to ruin your clothes and didn't think you could ask me for any."

"No, no I'm sorry. I promise from now on I'll tell you if I need anything" Izuku bowed, the others following for some reason.

Aizawa chuckled seeing his loyal friends copy him, "Alright thanks kiddo, you guys can go back to doing whatever you were doing now."

The four kids saluted before leaving. "Thank you Aizawa."

"Eraser head"

"Sensei"

Each one calling him something different before leaving.

* * *

It was time to go back to school as the three older teens sadly acknowledge before leaving Izuku. Mirio and Tamaki squeezing Izuku to death before stepping away for Nejire to say her goodbye.

"Oh, I'll miss being able to constantly visit you Izu-kun" Nejire said before kissing Izuku.

Izuku blushed at the action, still not used to the older girls' signs of affection.

"I-I'll miss you too, Nejire" the younger boy said a bit dizzied from the kiss.

"Oh-ho-ho looks like our Nejire here has managed to take our Izu-bros breath away" Mirio teased.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do it in my house" Aizawa said expressionless.

"Oh my gosh we're sorry Aizawa sensei we're going to leave now, come on Mirio, Tamaki. Bye Izu-kun. Oh man that's embarrassing! Why didn't you tell me Aizawa sensei was still there!" Nejire yelled running out with Mirio and Tamaki on her heel laughing.

Izuku still a bit dazed barely noticed Aizawa asking him something until he heard snapping in his face.

"Wha?"

"I asked if you'll be okay to go back to school right, because I can take a few days off, I have a lot of vacation days and Midnight and Present Mic already know about you so they said they'd take my shifts so I can spend more time with you" Aizawa said to Izuku.

Izuku smiled at the man he was beginning to see as a father before shaking his head in thanks. "It's alright I've been going to school alone for a while now, so this won't be any different" he smiled.

Aizawa rubbed the back of his head unsure at first. "Alright then, just give me a call if you need anything and I'll be right there okay".

"Okay" he answered happy at being cared for by a parental figure.

* * *

"Well, well well. If it isn't Deku" Bakugou sneered.

"Tell me Deku, where have you been going after classes these past few months." Bakugou ordered.

Izuku rolled his eyes at his former friend. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because I wanna make sure a quirkless fool like you isn't trying to work their way into getting into U.A. by doing something on the side!" he growled.

"Why does it even matter what I'm doing to better my chances of getting into U.A.? I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Because I'm the only one who's supposed to get in" he says.

Izuku scoffs at the boys' pretentious attitude. A hero shouldn't act the way he does but he figures every hero has some shitty origin story, he just wishes Bakugou didn't involve him in it.

"Look I work out after class with Mirio and the others then I go home. Happy?" he asks.

"Pfft, you mean you go to the orphanage" Bakugou taunts.

Izuku doesn't flinch at the insult this time, not now that he has a real home to go to.

"No. I mean the home who adopted me" he grinned.

Shock fell upon Bakugou's face. It's been 7, no 8 years since Izuku's been in the orphanage so he didn't think he would ever get adopted. Finding out he had was a shock but also in a way a relief. Despite the harsh friendship they had Bakugou will admit no one deserved to be in an orphanage for so long. Hearing the nerd finally got adopted was nice to hear.

"Uh... well...congrats, then" Bakugou says looking away.

The boy across from him stood shocked. He wasn't sure he quite heard correctly but he thinks he heard Bakugou tell him congratulations on being adopted.

"I'm outta here nerd, just don't apply to U.A got it!"

And there goes the moment, Izuku thinks.

* * *

"So, he congratulates you for getting adopted then called you a nerd and said not to apply to U.A." Kendo recalled, while Izuku ordered their ramen.

"Yeah, it was weird. I mean I know he's not gonna be my best friend but for a second he seemed like he was actually happy I was adopted."

"Well that's pretty weird considering you said he made fun of you for it for so many years" she said bewildered.

"I know right!"

"So how goes you're training for U.A., I mean I know you told me you don't show you're quirk because it's illegal, but didn't you say that you were getting some help with training at U.A."

"Yeah! I mean I'm nowhere near Mirio's level, but I've learned how to control my quirk a lot better than I used to" he said happily.

"That's great to hear, now you just need to improve on your martial arts" Kendo said with a laugh as the boy pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You better watch it sooner or later I'm gonna be surpassing the master" he chuckled.

"Yeah, i'll be waiting for the day that happens happily" Kendo smiled.

* * *

"I believe he would be your best bet as your successor, Toshinori" a dog, mouse, bear said.

A skinny blonde man hums as he looks at a picture of a tin tin boy.

"Actually, there's someone else who would be a good candidate too" he says his mind going back to the meeting of the green haired teen.

"I just need to meet him again to verify it" he says, once describing the boy.

"Well what do you know, that can easily be arranged" Nezu says.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, I can't turn it off" Izuku yells as fire shoots out of his mouth.

"Calm down Izu-bro!" Mirio yells, chasing after his little bro naked when he begins to phase through the ground.

"Nejire, maybe you should use wave on Izuku to make the fire surrounding us die down" Tamaki whispered form his corner.

"Oooh, good idea Tamaki" Nejire said fist pumping the air.

"WRING WAVE!" Nejire yells blasting a wave towards Izuku and Mirio extinguishing the fire surrounding them while also crashing the two boys into U.A.S gym wall.

"Oooh, I think I overdid it." She cringed.

"We're okay!" Izuku groaned, Mirio putting a thumbs up alongside the younger boy.

"These are my two options for a successor for OFA" Skinny might chuckles, from where he hides behind a pillar watching the four teens run around panicking over destroying half of gym gamma.

* * *

Next chapter is where we begin canon! I hope you guys like this, just wanted to give you guys some more dadzawa, and a confrontation of Bakugou since we haven't seen him in awhile. Also All Might sees the potential of his two successors.


	16. How Deku discovered he was fireproof

_Three years ago_

 _Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki had just surprised Izuku with a visit at the beach during one of their rare moments off from their school work. Since it was their first year, they were still getting the hang of balancing their school work while trying to better their quirks. As it stands, they were on the bottom of the totem pole._

" _Izu-bro"_

" _Izu-kun"_

" _Izuku"_

 _Three voices simultaneously yelled as they ran towards a younger bushy haired boy who was currently lifting trash that was reappearing on the beach._

 _Izuku turned towards the voices calling for him, a giant grin appearing on his face as he saw his best friends faces after months of only texting of facetiming. Dropping the trash, he had in hand he ran towards his friends jumping for a group hug. To anyone else the scene would look a bit childish, but for those four it was heartwarming._

" _Mirio! I didn't know you guys were visiting."_

" _Of course not, that ruins what we call a surprise" Mirio jokes before looking at the trash his little bro was cleaning. "Ahh, and I see you're not letting up on our Road to U.A. plan, nicely done my little apprentice." Mirio said with a smile on his face, causing Midoriya to smile._

" _Of course, not I still have a few years to go, but I'm gonna make sure I use that time wisely, POWEEEER!"_

" _POWEEER" the other three yell._

* * *

" _So how goes the quirk control?" Nejire asks._

" _Well I still don't use it that much now that the junk here is gone so people might catch me, which is why I kinda let the junk build up every now and then so I can practice then I clean it up" Izuku says._

 _The three teens looked at Izuku making him feel as though perhaps he shouldn't have been doing that before they laughed hysterically._

" _Oh Izu-bro, only you would think to do something so naughty so you can practice quirk control! I like it." Mirio says, with a thumbs up._

" _Well done, I mean not only are you cleaning up nicely, but you're becoming more of a little beefcake" Nejire says happily._

 _Izuku blushing heavily as he hears his friends' words, while his chest puffs proudly as Mirio's words. Then looking to Tamaki for his opinion._

" _Smart." The quiet boy says._

 _Realizing that was all he was going to get Izuku thanks him before asking them how goes their first year, a topic that brings a smile on his face as he hears about how much they enjoy their classes and the pro heroes who teach them._

" _That's so cool! I can't wait to join you guys" Izuku says with a smile on his face. His friends all voicing their agreement._

 _It was in that moment of excitement that the friends notice something curious. Looking closely, they saw that as Izuku began to become more excited his body was starting glow green, no not glow, burn a emerald color. Surprise was etched on their faces as the boy was still oblivious to his body slowly becoming covered by emerald flames._

" _Hey guys, is anybody else feeling a bit hot?" Izuku says as he fans himself, not even acknowledging the flames covering his arms._

" _No, but that might be because your body's on fire!" Nejire yells panicking._

" _What are you talking about?" Izuku says, "I can only light my fist and feeeeee-ahhhhh my body's on fire!". Running around in circles Izuku beings to panic causing his other friends to panic._

" _Ahhh, Izu-bro's on fire!"_

* * *

" _Uh what's going on over there?" a woman asked as she watched what looked like three older teens dumping sand on top of a younger boy who was on fire._

" _Tch, boy randomly caught on fire while talking to those kids. Swear these kids do the weirdest drugs" the old street vendor said before going back to his paper._

 _The woman looked at the old man before looking back at the four teens who were now having the boy stop, drop and roll on the beach with the same results._

" _Okay then" the woman said before going back to her jog._

* * *

" _Ahhhh, I'm on fire, my body is on fire, my clothes are burning away!" Izuku yelled while running in a circle while waving his arms crazily in the air. Nejire, and Mirio still chasing after him trying to calm him down._

" _Izu-bro stop, drop and roll!"_

" _Throw sand on him!"_

" _Isn't he fireproof" Tamaki whispered from where he stands on the side._

" _Ahhhhhhh!" Izuku yelled before rolling back and forth on the sand while Nejire and Mirio threw buckets of sand on top of Izuku so he'll stop being on fire._

" _Where did the sand buckets come from Mirio?"_

" _I don't know, I thought you knew" Mirio says to Nejire._

 _Shrugging their shoulders, they continue to throw buckets of sand on the younger boy who is still on fire, only stopping when Mirio gets the bright idea to toss him in the ocean which extinguishes him._

 _Twenty minutes later_

" _We never speak of this again" Izuku says, drenched with sand sticking to him. After he came out of the water and had calmed down, he realized that the fire never actually harmed him, and he was never in any real danger._

" _Oh, but Izu-kun we shall bring this up whenever we get the chance" Nejire says pulling his cheek while also wiping off the sand in his hair._

" _Yeah, can't believe you didn't remember you were fireproof; your quirk is pyrokinesis! You can light your face on fire like endeavor!" Mirio laughed, patting his half burnt shirt to make sure it was no longer on fire._

 _Tamaki looked at the three teens shaking his head. "No one ever listens to reason", he reasoned._

" _It's not my fault! This is a new development, I've never lit my_ _ **whole**_ _body on fire, so it was new and shocking" he pouted._

" _Aww, don't worry Izu-kun we'll be here every step of the way through your awkward phases of learning your quirk" Nejire said with a cheshire grin._

" _Don't put it that way!" Izuku yells while blushing._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Babe do the thing, do the thing!" Nejire said jumping up and down.

"Do I have to?" Izuku whined.

Nejire pouted at the boy for a mere two seconds before Izuku looked away unable to resist his girlfriend's pout. Grumbling the boy walked away a few steps so he could better prepare himself then giving a thumbs up to his friends repeated the phrase he and the others had gotten off from an old comic book.

"Flame on!" his entire body then getting covered in a layer of emerald flames.

"Soo cool!" the three older teens yelled, before pulling out sticks with marshmallows on the end of them and shoving them towards the younger boy, ignoring the roll of his eyes and the twitch of his lips.

* * *

"You have a nerdy son, you realize that right Shota" Midnight said as she looked around the apartment at all the pictures, he had of Izuku dressed up as heroes with Mirio, Mirio and Tamaki and eventually Mirio, Tamaki and his now girlfriend Nejire.

"Shut up, he's amazing and you know it" Aizawa said as he hid a small grin behind his scarf remembering how secretive he and the others acted while sneaking out with their costumes.

"So, who's the little listener dressing up as this year" Hizashi said as he walked out from the kitchen of Shota's kitchen.

"Can't say. They left before I could ask. My guess is they wanna surprise us or something." Aizawa said nonchalantly.

Both Midnight and Present Mic smirked at the underground hero. Both noticing how soft he was becoming since adopting Izuku but not saying anything. It was a welcoming change for someone who was usually grumpy.

"So, no clue at all?" Midnight asked.

"Nope."

"Maybe they're being so secretive because they're dressing as us?" Present Mic said.

"Yes, that's exactly it, Izuku is going to be Aizawa, Nejire will be me, Mirio All Might, and Tamaki will be you" Midnight drawled.

"That sounds kinda accurate" Aizawa answered. Then thinking changed his mind, since Mirio was already All might and remembering the boys talk about how they never repeat costumes.

* * *

 **At the photo op**

"Wow Nejire that whip looks really authentic where did you find such a good replica of Midnights whip?" Izuku asked awed at the prop.

"Oh, but it's not a prop, my little Izu-kun." Nejire purred, enjoying how her boyfriend's face was turning extremely red.

"It's not?"

"Nope. So, you better be a good boy or else- *crack*" Nejire says as she cracks Midnights whip laughing while she does it, enjoying how Izuku hops into Mirio's arms slightly frightened and unknown to her slightly aroused.

"Oh-ho-ho perhaps we should've chosen Nejire to dress up as someone else for this photo op" Mirio says while cradling his Izu-bro also blushing.

"I second that" Tamaki says while facing away.

"Oh, come on guys you know I was joking!" Nejire shouts.

"Well you certainly act like Midnight" Izuku mumbled, fixing his capture gear, while watching Mirio fix his speakers around his neck and Tamaki adjust his cloak.

"Psh, you know you like it" Nejire lightly laughs, taking his blush as a yes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this photo done so we can get you out of that costume" Izuku says realizing how that sounded quickly trying to backtrack.

"Wait I do-

"Oh Izu-kun that doesn't sound like something a good boy would do" Nejire says as she cracks her whip at him.

"Why are you like this!"

Mirio and Tamaki laughing as the younger of the four cover his face with his capture gear while Nejire hugs Izuku suffocating him with his chest.

"Wow she is a really convincing Midnight" Mirio says.

"Indeed."

"Not to interrupt your uh, seduction thing, but why am I here again?" A confused Kendo says, while trying to figure out how the hell Izuku convinced her to a photo op with his friends dressed as up and coming Dragoon hero: Ryukyu.

The four friends looked to each other before looking back to Kendo, smiling.

"Because we want you to be here!" they said in unison.

Kendo slightly blushed at the four teens reply, a warm feeling rushing through her at their words, but that still didn't exactly answer her question.

"Well yeah, Izuku told me that, but could you maybe elaborate more." Kendo asked.

"Of course, milady" Mirio bowed.

"You see- "

"Every year-

"We have hero photo ops-

"They're very exclusive only the closest of the closest to us can be in them- "Midoriya and Mirio said dead serious.

"We barely added Tamaki a few years ago and Nejire joined us about when I got into U.A." Mirio answered.

"Yeah, very exclusive, no one else has joined our photos" Izuku said as he showed his collection of photos to Kendo who was awed at the photos which did indeed show that only the four of them were in each photo.

"Wow, and you guys...you want me to be in this year's photo" she said touched.

"Of course, you have become close to our little Izu-bro, as well as us. Therefore, you can join in our picture" Mirio said.

"Wow, thank you. I'm honored." Kendo said.

"We know" Mirio said smiling.

"To the picture!" Izuku said.

"To the picture!" the others yelled.

* * *

"Oh my god this picture it's too pure, I can't!" Midnight says clutching her chest.

"Shota, you officially have the purest son known to man with friends to back it up" Present Mic said while hugging Midnight.

"What did I do to deserve this kid" Shota said while clutching a picture showing Izuku dressed as himself hair dyed black with goggles, capture gear and jump suit to boot, Nejire as Midnight mid whip crack, Mirio as Present Mic mid yell, surprisingly Tamaki as Snipe with guns pointed out, and their newest addition Itsuka Kendo dressed as Ryukyu in a karate pose.

"Wait, how did Hado get one of my whips?" Midnight asked when she realized the girl had one of her whips.

"I don't know, but I heard from Mirio and Tamaki they haven't seen Izuku and Nejire since they left the photo op" Present Mic said with a grin.

"What's so bad about that?" Midnight asked Shota.

He ground his teeth as he opened his mouth to answer. "They left in their costumes, whip and all."

Midnight didn't even try to hold back her cackling.

* * *

"Wow this kid is truly the purest of the purest. Kinda jealous of you Aizawa" All Might says, slightly wishing he had a picture like this.

"I knew you would be, that's why I asked Mirio and Izuku for this" Aizawa said shoving a picture at the number 1 hero before walking off.

Before Toshinori could say thank you the man was already gone leaving him with possibly the best picture he's ever seen.

"Pffft, these kids! Gotta say kid does a pretty good Endeavour impression and other one has my hair down to a T."

Shaking his head at the two youngster's weird hobby the hero puts the picture in his wallet where hopefully no one will find out he has it.

"I really need to choose who will be my successor, but damn are these two kids so freaking pure!"

* * *

"Oi stupid Deku!"

Izuku turned his head just in time to see a fist coming at his face. If not for his martial art training he's sure he would've been heading home with a black eye. Instead he was able to catch his old friends arm and flip him over his shoulder, a loud thud hitting the ground, and the boy below him losing his breath.

"Yes Baka-go?" Izuku says as he wipes his hands.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde boy, gasps for air, slowly getting on his knees to face the stupid Deku in front of him. Deciding it would probably be better to swallow any insult he had to better avoid getting flipped again he went straight to the point of why he called for his useless friends' attention.

"What's going on with you?"

Midoriya looked at the other boy curiously. Never in all his time that he has known Bakugou has the explosion user ever asked him that. Usually words which came from Bakugou to Midoriya would range in the "you're a useless Deku, ha you're an orphan, dumb Deku! Go die!"

Today must be an anomaly.

"What do you mean?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes, of course he wouldn't get an answer right off the bat. He tortured his ex-best friend his entire life then out of blue asks him a totally innocent question, albeit a bit hostile.

"I mean, why the hell have you been cleaning up Dagobah beach? Why are you running around Japan with that weird talkative girl on your back and how did you have such a huge growth spurt, stupid Deku?" he growled.

"There's the Bakugou I know and don't love."

Midoriya eyes widened as Bakugou pointed out everything he was doing to get in shape for U.A. Slightly surprised he was caught cleaning up the beach since he only did that during the break of dawn. As for him carrying Nejire on his back as he ran around Japan, well he's just used to that over weights.

"Look I'm just doing some training and a little community service, because that's what _heroes_ do Bakugou."

Bakugou looked at Midoriya like he had a just grown a second head. Doing something for the community and not expecting anything was a foreign concept for him, so of course Midoriya didn't expect him to understand why he would be cleaning the beach. He also didn't tell him it was because it was part of his training for U.A.

"What about carrying the weird girl?"

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about" Izuku glared, earning a baffled look from Bakugou who was surprised who could get such a hot girl to date him. Surprisingly that was something Midoriya could agree with him on.

"Anyways, she helps me on my jogs around Japan. She thinks she's better than carrying a bag of weights on my bag, I disagree but you don't really want to get on Nejire's bad side" he mumbles.

"Don't I know it." Bakugou grumbles, earning a laugh from Izuku.

"Anyways if that's all, I have to go. I'm meeting with Nejire and the others to hang out and don't want to waste their free day." Izuku said before running off, leaving a scowling Bakugou behind.

The blonde knew what was happening, the dumb Deku wasn't just training for the hell of it or giving back to the community because he was a good Samaritan. No, the damn Deku was training for U.A. and after he warned him not to go. When the hell was the idiot going to accept that he was going to be the only one to get into U.A.

 _Tch, not like the idiot was even gonna get pass the entrance exam without a quirk._

* * *

 **I know I said canon was next chapter and I'm sorry for slightly deceiving you but I couldn't help and do this chapter and look hate me for delaying canon but the big three and their little Izuku spending time together is what this story is about and I'll be damned if I don't make sure their relationship is so damn close that everyone in class A thinks they're some weird adoptive siblings, with the exception of Nejire of course. So yeah, if you like my stuff Support me on /supersaiyain79**


	17. You are my successor!

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your futures," the teacher began one morning. "I'd pass out handouts for your future plans, but…" He grabbed the stack of papers on his desk, and with a flourish, tossed them up into the air.

"I know you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right!?"

The classroom erupted into noise, with kids showing of their Quirks. Izuku on the other hand simply ignored those around him to continue write in his Hero Analysis for the future book.

"Yes, yes, you all have _wonderful_ Quirks!" the teacher drawled, "But you all know using them at school is against the rules."

"Hey, teach, " Bakugou called, cutting through the noise. "Don't lump me in the same group as these extras! I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom of the barrel with the rest of these _rejects_!"

The room once more exploded into sound, this time however it was with his classmates yelling at the blond for being rude.

Izuku rolled his eyes at his friends' ego once again getting the best of him causing all those around him to be angered at him.

"You should all shut up like the extras you are!" Bakugou shouted back, taking pleasure in the way his peers got even more riled up.

"Ah," the teacher drawled, everybody stopping their yelling to give him their attention. The man was looking at one of the pieces of paper now scattered on his desk. "It seems that you want to go to U.A High, yes, Bakugou?"

" He wants to go to that national school!?"

"It was in the top 0.2% of high schools this year!"

"They barely accept less than half of those who apply!"

"Exactly!" Bakugou shouted, putting a stop to the chatter. "That's why you guys are just a bunch of _extras_!" He pushed himself into the air after jumping off from the back of his chair, landing on the desk to tower above the rest of the class.

"I _aced_ the mock exam! I'm the _only_ one at this school that could _possibly_ get into U.A! I'll _surpass_ All Might and become the top hero! My name will be the highest on the list of top earners!" Bakugou cried with passion, steadily getting louder and using explosive movements to match his tone.

 _He's gotten way more dramatic._

Izuku couldn't help but grimace at his former friend, while he did have a powerful quirk, he didn't have the attitude of a hero. No hero would insult others whose dreams were also being a hero. Yes, Izuku would agree that some of his classmates weren't exactly suited for hero work but to outright crush their dreams wasn't something a hero did.

If he truly wants to be like All Might then he needs to get off his high horse and start acting like a hero, starting with an attitude adjustment.

The teacher, used to his student's antics, spent a moment shuffling through some other papers, before something caught his eye.

"Oh, apparently Midoriya is aiming for U.A too, that's surprising."

All around him was the sound of laughter his former friends or classmates laughing at him thinking he wouldn't have a chance in hell at making it into the prestigious hero school.

Izuku didn't care they could laugh all they want because he knew the truth. After years of training with his big bro he's practically ready for what's to come. When the entrance Exam comes, he'll be the one proving to everyone how wrong they are to laugh.

* * *

"DEKU!" Bakugou slammed his hands on the quirkless wannabe hero desk, not at all surprising Izuku since he expected this reaction once he found out he was applying.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA APPLY TO U.A AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TOO! YOU'RE JUST A QUIRKLESS DEKU WHO COULDN'T EVEN MAKE IT TO THE GENERAL ED COURSE!"

"Bakugou, we both know that's not true, and even if I was quirkless U.A. I'd still have a better chance of getting into U.A. then you with that attitude. So again, regardless of whether I have a quirk or not, I will apply and get in."

"Deku!"

* * *

After class was let out Izuku began to pack up his things before getting stopped by Bakugou and his lackeys. A hand on his shoulder preventing him from moving any further.

"Look Deku I want my story to be where I am the only one from our year to be allowed into U.A and I can't do that with you applying " he put his hand in Midoriya shoulder smoke emanating from where his palm was on his shoulder, holding a smirk "here's some advice: don't even try. Continue being a useless Deku elsewhere where no one notices and let me be the hero."

Leaving behind Izuku who was angered at his words but otherwise ignored his taunts.

* * *

After the confrontation with Bakugou, Izuku was seen walking through a tunnel making his way home with a frown on his face.

"Jeez, what a jerk. Whatever it doesn't matter, I'm gonna keep my promise and make Mirio proud by getting into U.A. with my POWEEERRRRR!"

Unfortunately, because of Izuku's loud shout he didn't notice the man hole behind him open and the sludge monster slink out of it. Oblivious to the danger, Izuku continued his walk home through the tunnel.

"Hmm a medium-sized skin suit, yes you'll do just fine." The thing said, its voice just as grotesque as it's face.

After finally zoning back into his surroundings Izuku paled at seeing the giant sludge monster heading straight for him. At first, he tried to runaway only for it to send a tendril of sludge towards him and reel him back.

"It's ok kid, it'll be over soon so how about you stop fighting it, I need to get out of here before he arrives."

Izuku was clawing at the slime on his face trying to get it of him without luck.

"Is this...really how I die?" Izuku thought as he started to suffocate.

'Is this how it ends' The world getting blurry as he slowly gave up-

" _You're my Izu-bro! And we're gonna be the best heroes ever!"_

Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered Mirio's words to him all those years ago.

* * *

 _He had fallen after a gruesome exercise that Mirio had put him through. As much as he wanted to give up, he didn't want to make the person he looked up to disappointed in him._

 _"Izu-bro are you alright there, you look a little tired?!"_

 _"Uh, yeah, this is just a lot of work for me" Izuku said sheepishly._

 _Mirio looked at the smaller boy before him, minutes passing before he finally spoke._

" _Bahahaha, well why didn't you say something sooner Izu-bro! This just means I'll have to adjust the work out regime, so we don't over work your body!"_

 _The 9-year-old boy smiled up at his idol with tears in his eyes, in disbelief that someone could be so caring._

" _I still don't get it Mirio, why are you helping me so much?" Izuku said softly._

 _The older boy smiled softly at his younger friend patting his head. "Cause you're my Izu-bro! And we're gonna be the best heroes ever!"_

" _Really?" Izuku said silently wiping his eyes._

" _Yup!"_

* * *

Izuku's eyes widened.

'That's right.' As he clenched his hand on the slime.

"How could I have forgotten that. If I'm gonna prove that's true, then I need to show Mirio that I can stand by his side as one of the best heroes...like him.'

Slowly Izuku began to exert flames out of his throat, causing the sludge monster to shoot out of his throat in pain from the high temperature flames.

"Ahhh, shit kid you burned me, I'll get you for that!"

 **' I HAVE TO BECOME THE BEST HERO IN THE WORLD!'**

Right before he had to use his quirk again the one hero he didn't think would show up, popped up from the same manhole the sludge monster did.

 **"DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"**

"Oh, thank god"

 **" TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAASH!"**

* * *

 **"Young Midoriya, wake up."**

Izuku not even realizing he had passed out, was woken up by his face getting slapped. Letting his eyes adjust took some time but once he could see clearly, he almost fainted in seeing the number one hero in front of him.

 **"Oh, thank goodness I was getting worried."**

"Holy crap you're All might!" Izuku yelled as he jumped to his feet.

 **"That I am young Midoriya, and might I say you have a wonderful quirk for you to handle the sludge monster."** All Might said turning around.

"Oh, wow thanks a lot I had help in training it. Wait a second, how do you know my name?"

 _Crap I forgot he didn't know who I am._

" **Oh well I saw your school ID when I rifled through your school badge to see who you were. Had to make sure you were okay and all that. Anyways I must be off!"**

All Might said quickly while holding two soda bottles filled with the sludge villain.

 _Nice save All Might._

"Oh, that makes sense. Hold on a sec can I get your auto- wait HE ALREADY SIGNED IT! Wow Mirio is gonna freak!"

Izuku froze.

" **YUP, SO THANKS FOR THE HELP MY BOY, NOW I'LL BE GOING!"** All might said before shooting off.

 _Oh my gosh I can't believe I talked to all might and got his autograph! Izuku thought._

* * *

While Izuku continued his endless train of thought he failed to notice where his legs were taking him.

"I can't believe Deku is gonna try to be a hero, how stupid can he be to think a quirkless guy like him can get into a place like U.A." The winged minion says.

"I know it's pathetic right." The other one said.

Katsuki didn't say anything still pissed off Deku was trying to ruin his origin story.

"I'll kill you if I see you at U.A. Deku."

"Hey, Bakugou you ok." The other minion said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Katsuki turned around in anger and swatted the cigarette away with an explosion.

"What the hell did I tell you about smoking that shit around me!"

"N-not T-to."

"If I get a mark like that my chances at U.A are gone"

"Hey, why don't we head to the arcade that'll be fun." the winged minion said trying to placate him.

Katsuki took a few deep breaths before grunting.

"Fine..."

However, before they could get far a chilling voice stopped the three boys.

"Ooh, a medium sized skin suit with a powerful quirk, excellent." A disgusting voice said accompanied by the sound of slush.

* * *

Izuku continued to stare in awe at All Might's autograph unaware of the area he was walking to.

" **Boom!"**

"Whoa, what's happening!"

"A villain attack that's what."

'A villain attacks?' Looking up he realized he was in a crowd.

"Hey, isn't it that sludge villain from before!"

"Yeah wasn't All Might chasing him!"

Izuku froze.

"But how did he get out if he was with All Might?"

"Damn it, I can't get to him can anyone else!" Death Arms said.

"I'm too busy with this fire!" Backdraft shouted

"I can't do anything either this fire is too crazy for me to go anywhere near it!" Kamui woods yelled while running and carrying citizens to safety.

"A one-way street my only weakness!" Mt. Lady said.

"Why are these heroes just standing around" Izuku said, looking around.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything." A random crowd watcher asks.

"I just asked that" Izuku mumbled.

"Because he keeps letting off explosions." Another answered.

Izuku froze when he heard that and slowly looked at the sludge villain.

The hostage he has is letting explosions off…and setting everything on fire.

The hostage is Kacchan... he needs help!

KACCHAN NEEDS HELP!

"KID! STOP, GET BACK HERE." Death arms yelled to the green messy haired boy as he ran past the brigade towards Katsuki.

" WAIT WHAT!" Izuku's' eyes widened when he realized what was happening, why am I running, he thought.

'I... I CAN'T STOP, I CAN'T STOP MY LEGS!' Izuku thought, immediately cursing whatever was causing him to do this.

"How could I have let those bottles slip from my pants! If only I was faster." All might growled.

Looking away from the scene a tall skinny blonde clenched his fists agonizing over his failure of fully capturing the sludge monster. That is until he sees Midoriya running into the burning alley where the sludge monster was causing the flames to move, unnoticed by everyone else but him.

"I knew I chose right", All Might thought breaking out into a smile, "He is my successor!"

* * *

"YOOUUU!" The villain said shooting slime tentacles at Izuku only for him to barrel roll out of the way and continue running to Kacchan.

"What's that kid doing!"

"Okay, okay, okay you've trained for this…not technically but you kinda have" Izuku thought while running.

Izuku continued running towards Bakugou and the sludge monster using his quirk to stop the flames from continuing to spread keeping them contained to the alley.

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Bakugou screamed, taking that moment of distraction to break free of the sludge and breath.

"Kacchan..."

"I COULDN'T JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH YOU DIE! " His face one of determination as he realized what needed to be done.

 _Forgive me mom._

* * *

"What the hell does that kid think he's doing, that villain's gonna kill him!" Kamui woods says.

"Hell, if I know but we still can't get to him with those flames surrounding them!" Death arms yelled.

Everyone in the crowd was in shock as they witnessed the green haired boy run at the hostage barely dodging the sludge tendrils, then once he was close get in some sort of screaming match with the blonde boy. They were sure the bushy haired kid was going to get taken hostage too until they saw emerald flames ignite on the boy's fist. Izuku followed this by cocking one arm back and igniting his elbow to give him more momentum as he shot through the sludge monster with his flames, freeing Bakugou.

* * *

"POWERRRRRRR!"

"AHHHH, I'll kill you for that!" the half-destroyed sludge monster yells forgetting about its hostage and going towards Izuku who was standing in the same spot with his fist out, breathing heavily from the amount of power he had used.

 _How the hell did Deku do that? He's not supposed to have a quirk! Bakugou growled._

 **"I really am pathetic aren't I"** All Might said as he grabbed Izuku and Katsuki out of harm's way.

" **Letting you boys do all the work while I sit back and relax. Some hero I am."**

"SCREW YOU ALL MIGHT!" The villain said while trying to send an attack but failing due to the damage Midoriya had done.

 **"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!"** Blasting the slime apart before changing the direction of the punch upwards, causing a rain cloud over head to form.

"It's raining."

"Holy crap he changed the weather with a punch!"

The crowd cheered for All Might with him giving them a victory pose before looking back at Izuku, who was staring at his steaming fist in disappointment.

 _Worry not Young Midoriya, your mother would be proud._

* * *

Once Izuku was finally able to go home he was visibly exhausted. Not only did Kacchan get praised for his quirk but he got chastised for his help and he broke his mom's promise.

"Whatever all I care about is what Mirio will think" Izuku says to himself.

"DEKUUU!"

"Damn it how does Bakugou even know where I live?" Izuku thought before turning around to see a very red Katsuki.

Katsuki was breathing heavily, stomping his way all the way to the greenette's face.

"What the hell was that! You don't have a quirk, you're a quirkless DEKU!"

Izuku rolled his eyes even as Bakugou continued to rant at how impossible it was for Izuku to gain a quirk so late in life.

"I was never quirkless Bakugou. I told you when we were little, and I've told you since then I had one. I just promised my mom to never use it until I got into U.A. and was training to be a proper hero." Izuku said, "You just ignored me and thought otherwise."

Bakugou growled at Deku angry because he was right, he did tell him for years he had a quirk, but he never believed him since he never showed his power.

"Tch, whatever you're still a Deku! And I'm gonna be the number one hero, got it!"

Izuku sweat dropped before turning and going to walk home. "Whatever not like that was a real threat.

 **"I AM HERE!"** All Might said as he slid into Midoriya way.

"All Might what are you doing here!" Izuku shouted, shocked to see his hero again so soon.

 **"Becau-** BLAAARGHH."

"Oh my god, are you alright! Wait, you're not All Might, you're Mr. Yagi!" Izuku yelled.

"Actually, I'm both. All Might is my hero persona and Toshinori Yagi my civilian persona. This reason I'm like this is because of an injury that occurred five years ago."

"Five years ago. Was that the Toxic chainsaw fight?"

"Nah, guy couldn't touch me even if he tried. No this was something else. Due to that I can only hold my form for three hours a day" All might explained.

Izuku was horrified from this information but kept it hidden not wanting to worry the Symbol of Peace.

"While I'm honored, you're telling me Mr. Yagi, I have to ask why?" Izuku asked confused.

All Might nodded glad to be back on track of his originally mission for meeting the boy.

"Tell me young Midoriya, when you ran to save that boy, your legs, they moved on their own didn't they?"

Izuku tapped his chin trying to remember the feeling, a rush of how fast he was running yet not being able to stop himself coming back.

"Uh, yeah it was really weird because I didn't even think about it, just kinda happened."

All Might smiled wide before saying his next words.

"You see young man, the best heroes fight for what's right, they rescue without a second thought, but what a lot of them have in common is that when someone was in danger... their legs moved on their own, including myself."

Izuku started to look confused as he told him these things.

"You ran headfirst into danger when no one else would."

Izuku nodded, remembering all the heroes who said there was no way they could help.

 _There's always a way._

"Young man, I want you to be my successor!"

* * *

"What do you mean your successor?"

"Young Midoriya many people try to guess what my quirk is by saying its some type of strength quirk, when in truth it's the opposite. My quirk is called One for All. It's transferable from each successor to the next gathering that power and growing stronger as it moves on. And I want you to be the next one to get it."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You embody what it means to be a true hero. Not to mention everything you've gone through that led up to this moment."

Izuku's heart was bursting with joy over his heroes' words, but deep down he felt like something was wrong with this moment. As if he didn't truly deserve it.

"So, my boy, what do you say?"

"I..."

* * *

Cliff hanger but now we've started canon! What's Izuku gonna say yes or no? Will Mirio still have a chance to get OFA who knows( I do). Tune in when I get the chance to update


	18. Hold On While I Call My Dad and Bro

"I can't believe All Might is asking me to be his successor! This is amazing, but am I truly worthy, I have to call Mirio, no I have to call Aizawa-sensei!"

All Might sweat dropped at his hopeful successor. _Probably shoulda told him this was a secret._

"Uh, Midoriya my boy, I'm sorry but you can't tell anyone what I am offering you."

Izuku stopped his muttering at his hero's words. Not being able to tell his best friend and adoptive father was, in his opinion, a deal breaker. He couldn't accept something as big as All Might's quirk without at least asking what they thought. With everything they've done for him it was the least he could do.

Looking to skinny might Izuku braced himself for the hero's reply.

"All Might sir, as honored as I am that you would offer me the opportunity to be your successor, I can't in good conscience accept…I'm sorry."

All Might was speechless to hear his ideal successor rejecting his offer. It was a blow to the gut seeing as he was searching for so long for him.

"Young Midoriya, why you would reject an offer such as this."

Izuku took a deep breath, "I just feel that it would be wrong of me to accept such a power without telling Aizawa, the man who willingly adopted me after only knowing me for a year. And Mirio, he's been by my side for almost 7, no 8 years. Not telling him would be a betrayal to our friendship. Not to mention even if I didn't tell Mirio and the others about OFA they would still suspect something was up since my quirk is pyrokinesis. It's just...I know this is a lot All Might sir, but it's the truth."

Bowing to the older man, Izuku began his trek home leaving behind a speechless All Might. Toshinori Yagi had no idea how to respond to what Izuku had told him. Once he realized he was about to let the perfect successor slip through his fingers he finally got himself together.

"Wait, young Midoriya, please wait!"

Izuku was a few feet away when he heard All Might yell out for him. Turning he saw his hero reaching out for him with a small smile.

"Izuku Midoriya, you truly have the heart of a hero! Become my successor and I will allow you to tell those you deem trustworthy!" he smiled.

Tears ran down Izuku's face as he listened to All Might's words, "I accept, All Might!"

"Just what I wanted to hear! Now than when should I expect you to tell Aizawa and the others?" he asked.

Izuku tapped his chin in thought. _The sooner the better would be preferable_. However, he knew Aizawa and the others were rather busy given it was the middle of the school year and they were crammed with their exams and internships. Then as if a light bulb lit up in his head Izuku told All Might his plan.

"Today is Friday, All-

"Please call me Yagi when I'm like this" he smiled.

"Oh yeah sure, well anyways since today is Friday, Mirio and the others will be coming over to my place for Katsudon which makes it the perfect time to tell them!"

All Might beamed at his successor, "Ah getting things done as soon as you can eh my boy! I like how you think. Well let's go then, we have some news to relay to everyone."

And so, the two went on their way to Izuku's house.

* * *

To say Aizawa was shocked to see Toshinori Yagi on his doorsteps with his adopted son would be putting it lightly. He was flabbergasted, bewildered, mind boggled any other word which conveyed confusion. Deep down he had a bad feeling about this.

"Uh, All Might, can I ask why you're with Izuku?"

Unfortunately, before the hero could answer a hyper teen popped up behind Aizawa eyes wide at the sight of the number one hero.

"All Might! Oh my gosh it's All Might! Mirio, Tamaki, come here Izu-kun's with All Might!" Nejire yelled.

Izuku's lip twitched at his girlfriend's tactfulness.

"Oh-ho-ho look at our little Izu-bro making friends with the number one hero of japan! What an honor to be in your presence sir!" Mirio said popping up from the ground.

"Bahahaha, thank you!" All Might bellowed in surprise at a boy appearing from the ground.

"Holy crap, All Might" Tamaki whispered from his corner.

Aizawa finally gathering his wits, moved to the front of the rowdy teens, "so again I ask, why are you with Izuku?"

"Ahh, yes, well uh, take it away Midoriya!"

Izuku stared at his new mentor in betrayal. "Traitor", he mumbled.

"Uh, well dad…first food!"

Rolling his eyes at his son's blatant change of subject before bringing the food out.

* * *

As everyone finished serving themselves and dug in, Aizawa stared straight at the sweating hero.

"We're eating. Now spill."'

"Aizawa!" Izuku yelled.

Aizawa glared at the boy, halfheartedly.

"Right. But before I get started, I want the three of you", looking to Nejire, Mirio, and Tamaki "to swear what I reveal to you will not be repeated outside of this house."

The three teens looked to each other before shrugging and nodding to him.

"Yeah, okay, we promise, sir!" the four teens saluted.

All Might smiled at the teens spirit. "Well then, first off let me formerly introduce myself." Deflating All Might shrinks into his true form, and waves, "You all know me as All Might, my actual name is Toshinori Yagi."

The three teens fell over looking at the skinny man who now looked on the verge of death.

"AHHHHHHHH, what happened to All Might!"

"Imposter."

"Run Izuku, we'll protect you!"

"ENOUGH!" Shota yelled turning to two teens huddled on top of Izuku, who was trying his best not to topple over, and Mirio in front of him with his arms in an X formation.

"Yagi, explain."

Sighing he goes through the story of All for one and the fight which occurred five years ago giving him the stomach injury.

"Wait, so you can only go out for three hours a day to perform heroic duties!" Nejire shouted.

"You have a transferable quirk that has been passed down through seven people!" Mirio yells.

"You were quirkless." Tamaki whispered.

"Indeed, and because of all this I have been looking for a successor for the past year." All Might reveals, "someone who can take my place once my power is gone."

The three teens eyes widened as they slowly put two and two together looking at Izuku.

"And what exactly do you want with my son?" Shota said emotionlessly. Izuku's heartwarming at Aizawa regarding him as his son.

And here was the hard part, he thought. All Might knew it was probably going to be difficult asking his friend for permission to have his son be his successor, but he came this far, no turning back now.

"Shota, I'm sure you already knew this, but your son has the makings of a true hero. His actions today only proved this."

Aizawa's glare hardened on Izuku, "Yeah no kidding, which reminds me, you're grounded for a month."

"I'm grounded!"

"Yeah, what you did was incredibly reckless, regardless of whether you were saving someone. Not to mention breaking quirk laws."

"Tsk, shame shame Izuku, we expected better." Mirio said shaking his head, although his thumbs up to the boy showed he wasn't disappointed in his little bro.

Izuku simply nodded, not wanting to get in even more trouble. Letting All Might continue what he was saying.

All Might coughed into his hand before continuing, "Uh, yes as I was saying, Izuku was incredibly courageous and it was his actions that gave me the final push to choose him as my successor. Shota, I want to pass down OFA to Izuku."

Aizawa ran a hand down his face, unsure of what to say. While he knew Izuku had already probably accepted, he was still a bit on edge of whether it was safe for him to do so.

"You said his actions today was the push for you to choose him as your successor…does that mean there was someone else who you had in mind or something which was stopping you?" Aizawa asked, hoping to change the subject.

All Might chuckled not expecting this question. "Uh, well actually yes. There was one other person I had in mind, by recommendation of my old sidekick. However, Izuku was my choice."

"Who was it?" Izuku asked curious as to who else might've been worthy for OFA.

"Oh well, does it really matter?" All Might asked not wanting to make things awkward with the one in question sitting right beside his successor.

"Not really, but we're all just a bit curious" Mirio added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who else was good enough to be a candidate? They had to be really strong and brave and have a heart of a hero like my Izuk-kun if they were even considered, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Look, just answer the question, otherwise these three will continue to bug you." Aizawa said.

"If you really want to know then they're right beside you Izuku" All Might smiled.

Izuku looked to his right and saw his big bro sitting right next to him with a big smile on his face. At first Izuku thought he would get angry or maybe look a bit disappointed that Izuku had gotten OFA instead of him but instead like always he surprised him but acting in an entirely different way.

"IZU-BRO! Can you believe Sir thought I was worthy enough for All Might's quirk!" Mirio said teary eyed.

Bear hugging the young boy, Mirio continued to spout compliments about the two.

"We're gonna be the best pro heroes ever, aren't we Izu-bro! With All Might by your side and Night-Eye by mine there's no way we won't be the best superhero duo ever!"

Izuku wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh at his, at this point adopted brothers', antics.

"Yeah, def-definitely Miri-bro." Wiping his tears Izuku looked to Mirio before quietly asking, "So you're not mad I got OFA even though you were also being considered?"

Mirio grinned at the broccoli haired boy before laughing, "Nah, besides mastering my quirk was hard enough, can you imagine trying to master All Might's as well as mine! Ha, but don't worry I'll help you every step of the way!"

"You will?"

"Of course, you'll need help managing all that Poweeer!"

* * *

"Uh, what's that all about?" All Might asked.

Aizawa sighed, "Honestly, I don't even know. They've been doing that since I've met them."

All Might turned to the teens for answers.

"Oh yeah, Mirio says that before every attack he does, so does Izu-kun!" It's like how you say smash, they say Power." Nejire answered smiling fondly at the two boys wrestling.

"Indeed, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it powers up their moves" Tamaki whispered from his corner.

"So, I assume you're alright with Izuku accepting my power?"

"Not like I can stop the kid now." Aizawa drawled. "But I swear if that kid comes home not looking how he does now you'll pay for it." He growled.

"Uh, yeah got it."

* * *

 **U.A.**

"So how do we do this All Might?"

"Well my boy, One for All needs a proper vessel before it can be used, otherwise your limbs will explode."

"What!"

All Might hurried to backtrack not wanting Izuku to back out of being his successor.

"But don't worry! Whatever you've been doing has made you more than ready, I swear!"

Izuku began to calm down, eyeing his mentor skeptically. When he didn't see any signs of deceit, he nodded his head.

"Thank the Mirio and Midoriya Road to U.A work out plan." Izuku said proudly.

"The what now?"

Izuku pulled out a stack of paper and handed it to All Might who leafed through it impressed, before handing it back.

"Not bad, I even noticed you added Martial arts to the mix. You truly planned everything out! I chose well for a successor." All Might yelled, before deflating back to his civilian persona.

Midoriya laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, well Mirio and I made a promise to get into U.A together and I plan to keep it. So, what now?"

All Might shrugged, "Now's time for the ceremony!"

Plucking a piece of hair off his head All Might handed it to the boy, "Eat this!"

"What the heck why?" Izuku gagged.

"One for all has to be passed down through some sort of DNA, I figured this would be easier than blood or spit."

Izuku grumbled about how unhygienic this was, but agreed it was better than eating spit.

"Oh my god, did you really use a scented shampoo before coming here?!"

"I thought it might make the hair taste better." All Might said sheepishly.

Izuku shivered as he felt the hair go down his throat, "Uh, do you at least have water to wash it down?"

All Might's face dropped, not even thinking about giving his successor something to wash down his hair. "Uh, no I don't. Sorry."

"Seriously! Jeez, fine well what do we do now?"

All Might beamed at the young man. "Now we wait. It'll take a bit for you to digest the hair so in a few hours we should be ready to test out OFA and see how well it meshes with your power. For now, you can go do whatever you want but come back in about say three hours to test it out"

Izuku nodded his head, before going to visit his a few of his favorite pro hero teachers.

* * *

"Ragdoll jr.! What are you doing here, I thought we weren't seeing you until Friday at Dadzawa's!" Midnight cooed as she suffocated Izuku between her chest.

"Mmmphmph" Izuku mumbled.

Present Mic chuckled at the young teen, ever since Aizawa adopted the kid, him and Midnight had decided to be honorary Aunt and uncle, spoiling the kid whenever they could. Not that the kid didn't deserve it, but it helped that they received a photo of him, and his friends dressed as Eraser head, Midnight, and himself. Honestly kid's too pure for the world.

"Yeah lil' listener, not that we don't enjoy your visits" he added.

"I'm doing some extra training, but thought I'd just drop by to visit" he said smiling.

Midnight and Present Mic looked away from the bright smile, "Too pure."

* * *

After sitting down to speak with the two teachers, Izuku decided it was probably about time to head back to All Might for his training. Once back to the training room he was surprised to see his friends, and girlfriend there too.

"Mirio, Nejire, Tamaki what are you guys doing here?"

"Moral support!" they yelled, as they jumped to hug the younger boy.

"Really?"

All Might laughed at the teens, before answering truthfully, "Yes and No. They wouldn't stop asking Aizawa for updates on you, so we decided to let them watch you train."

Izuku clenched his chest, holding back his tears, "You guys…thank you"

"Well now that we have pleasantries done with, ready to get started?"

"Yeah, so how do I activate One for All?"

All Might stared at Izuku slightly sweating, "Well I'm not sure, you see One for All came to me quite easily, so I didn't really need that much training from my mentor."

Izuku blanched at his mentor, he was really started to have some second thoughts about this, but then again if he wanted to stand by Mirio's side he had to be the best and being trained by All Might was a good step forward.

"What about a technique when you use One for All?" Mirio offered.

All Might puffed back up into his original form at Mirio's idea. "Why yes, I do. When using my quirk, I usually clench my butt cheeks and yell SMASH!"

The three older teens, and Izuku held back laughing at the symbol of peace's explanation for how he used his power, looking in awe as he punched through almost every practice dummy in the training room.

Izuku stayed silent, rubbing his chin thought. _I could probably use the same method as All Might if I didn't already have my original quirk. But obviously I must combine my quirk with One for all which means just trying to activate it with a punch won't work. If I can activate my quirk from any part of my body, then shouldn't it be the same for One for All. All Might said One for All was a strength enhancement quirk so does that mean it could enhance my flames? What if instead of trying to punch I try to…_

Does he do that a lot?" All Might asked, watching as his successor continued to unravel how the best way to activate One for All.

"Oh yeah, all the time! You won't believe how many times we've been kicked out of places because of his little mumbling habit!" Nejire said with a fond look on her face.

"Yup, my little Izu-bro loves to over analyze things" Mirio laughed.

"I got it!" Izuku yelled.

Within moments of him announcing it Izuku shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly taking a step back, his eyebrows furrowing as he began to summon One for All.

"Flame on!"

"Pfft, is that really how he activates his flames" All Might choked.

"Only when he's going full flame" Mirio said sheepishly.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the others to finally notice anything, and even before that they thought it was just a fluke given that his flames were the same color as the lightning arcs emitting off his body. But when their little green bean opened his eyes, that's when they noticed it, green lightning was surrounding his body mixing in with his emerald flames which were burning darker than usual.

"He did it!" Mirio shouted.

"Atta boy!" All Might shouted.

"That's my Izu-kun!" Nejire cheered.

"Yay." Tamaki mumbled.

Smiling at his family cheering him on, he took a deep breath, feeling the power of One for All rushing through his veins. Letting himself get used to the feeling before doing anything, Izuku decided to try and move while having One for All activated. Albeit a bit painful at first, he continued to move until it felt natural stopping at a certain point.

"POWEEEER!"

The four other occupants stared in surprise at the amount of power that had been released. The blast that he had shot was powerful enough to melt several cement blocks. Izuku stared in awe at the amount of power he had just used, his mind going crazy with the possibilities he could use of his pyrokinesis. If that was how enhance his flames were with OFA Izuku can't wait to see what he can do with the telekinesis portion of his quirk.

* * *

As it turns out though, the adrenaline rush he felt from having achieved this was the only thing stopping Izuku from feeling his destroyed arm.

* * *

"Whoaaaa!"

"Did you see that, Tamaki! Izu-kun just destroyed those cement blocks. One second they were there, the next poof they were gone!" Nejire shouted.

"Yes, I did. I was right next to you." He whispered.

" **AMAZING, YOU PRACTICALLY MASTERED ONE FOR ALL IN A DAY!"** All Might shouted.

Izuku held back tears at his mentors' words, as well as the backlash of pain he was feeling. _At least my arm didn't explode._

"Really, that's awesome." He croaked, "But All Might I think I might've over done it" Izuku said before passing out.

Immediately the three teens ran to their friend panicking, All Might more so then them because of Aizawa's words.

"Oh god I'm going to die, he's going to kill me! Hurry Mirio, get Izuku to Recovery girl before Aizawa finds us!"

"Roger that All Might sensei!" Immediately Mirio picked up Izuku and began running to the nurse's office with Nejire and Tamaki on his heels. All Might went to follow, but not before running into Aizawa.

"All Might, you wanna tell me why I just saw my son passed out in Mirio's arms with his arm a complete mess" he growled.

"Oh wow, well Shota funny story, well not exactly funny but...look Izuku!"

For once Aizawa will admit in being a complete fool and falling for All Might's words. When hearing that Izuku might've been behind him he turned around only to see no one there and turning back around and seeing the hero gone. He only got angrier at the number one hero that day.

* * *

"Well my boy, if I were to guess what happened I'd say your output of OFA was too high."

Izuku stared at All Might confused. He thought he handled the power quite well, but then looking at his bandaged arm he seconds guess himself.

"What I mean is while you were using 100 percent, your body right now can only use around 3 percent. Quite a feat all things considered. For now, I suggest you practice working with that output amount, so you don't end up in the infirmary again and I don't end up in trouble with Aizawa" he chuckled.

Izuku understood better now. He might've made his body a proper vessel, but he still needed better training.

"Okay All Might, I understand" he said grinning.

"I know you do and so long as you continue the Mirio and Midoriya Road to U.A plan you'll be more than ready for the entrance exams in a few months!"

* * *

 **A week later**

"Poweeer!"

Izuku grit his teeth as he let loose another stream of fire towards his opponent with a small percentage of one for all infused. When the smoke died down and he heard no noise he assumed that he had finally won a match. "Miri-" Izuku said.

"Poweeer!"

"Brooooo!" Izuku went flying into the gym wall eyes turning into swirls as Mirio stood up from his spot in the ground.

"Game, set and Match, Izu-bro!"

"N-no fa-fair, you're practically un-untouch-untouchable" Izuku gasped as he gently pried himself from the wall.

"HAHAHAHA, not true Izu-bro. Despite the control I have on my quirk, one misstep and I'm done for. You've gotten good handling with your quirk, as well as being able to combine OFA with it, but it just so happens that I've gotten better" Mirio says smiling, putting a hand out to lift the younger boy.

Izuku sighed, not so much sad he lost against his big bro, but a bit disappointed at how far he was from Mirio's level. Looking at the tin tin copy he sees that he never even got a hit on him, while Mirio at least got several on him. However, the smile on Mirio's face helped bring his spirits up making him forget about his lost. _He truly is amazing._

"He's right you know. Bar you, Izuku, I don't think I've seen anyone work as hard as Mirio to master their quirk. Just keep training and I'm sure you'll land a hit eventually" Aizawa smirked, entering the conversation.

Izuku smiled at Mirio nodding, a determined glint in his eye. "Yeah, you can bet on it!"

* * *

The day before the entrance exam Nejire had decide to take Izuku out to eat for a special date. Izuku had happily accepted feeling a day off form all his hectic training was much needed.

"Isn't this nice Izu-kun just you and me- "

"And me" Mirio piped in before going back to his food.

"And me" Tamami whispered before going back to his food.

"Yeah, yeah and Tamaki and Mirio, out here enjoying the day before your entrance exam! Could you even think of a better date?"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at his eccentric girlfriend's question. "Is this a date?"

Mirio and Tamaki didn't even try to hold back their laughter, while Nejire hugged Izuku for being so adorable. "Of course, it is Izu-bro, just think of Tamaki and I as the chaperones of the date so we can make sure Nejire doesn't try anything naughty towards you." Mirio joked.

"What, why me, what about Izuku! Why aren't you protecting my virtue?!" Nejire whined.

"Nejire, please."

"…Fine."

* * *

 **Day of the entrance exam**

"Okay, you're sure you have everything?" Aizawa asked.

Izuku ruffled through his bag, double and triple checking it to make sure he had all his supplies for the test.

"Yup, everything I need is here! Mirio and the others helped me pack last night" he smiled.

"Indeed, we did!" Mirio said popping up from the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Togata what the hell did I say about popping up like that!" Aizawa yelled.

"You said that he shouldn't do it and that it scares the hell out of you" Nejire said as she entered the front door.

"What the? Hadou, how the hell did you just come in, the door was locked!"

Nejire rocked back and forth on her feet hoping to look innocent before answering, "I have a spare key Aizawa sensei".

At this point the U.A. teacher was speechless at his students' actions. Looking around he noticed one person missing and dreading how he was going to enter.

"Hadou, explain how you have a spare key and why?" he sighed.

The older girl simply stared at the U.A. teacher before shrugging. Running a hand down his face he accepted the answer knowing he wasn't going to get anything else. "Fine whatever, where's Tamaki, and Kendo?"

"Over here sensei." The boy whispered from his corner.

"I was with Nejire, but I guess you didn't notice." He said downtrodden.

"And Kendo headed over to U.A. because she didn't want to get in trouble with you for breaking in, even though we technically aren't." Nejire scoffed.

"Oh my god, you know what I don't have time for this, and Tamaki I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

"It's alright."

"Nejire, return that key before you leave."

"Maybe!"

"Fine. And Mirio…please stop entering my apartment naked."

"Of course, sir!"

Aizawa let out a breath he didn't realizing he was holding after the three teens replied than looked to his son, "Izuku, don't you have an entrance exam to get to?"

Izuku nodded his head vehemently, remembering that he did in fact. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot!"

"And that's why we're here! To remind you!" Mirio announced while pulling his pants up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I couldn't let my Izu-kun go take a very important test without a good luck kiss!" Nejire said pounding her fist into her hand.

"I mean you could" Aizawa mumbled, starting to second guess whether he was ready for fatherhood.

"I'm here for moral support" Tamaki whispered.

Izuku blushed at his friends' actions, "Thanks guys this means a lot, I'll see you after the test is over okay!"

"Okay babe, but first this!" Before he could ask what, she was referring to Nejire quickly pulled him into her arms for a kiss, letting him go when someone cleared their throat.

"Test now." Aizawa says, rolling his eyes at his sons blushing face.

"Ri-right, yeah, test. I'll go now. Bye guys!"

"Good luck, Izuku" Tamaki whispered.

"Remember to use max Poweeer!" Mirio shouted, stifling his laughter at his lil' bros face.

Izuku paused in his steps turning around with a bright smile, "Max Poweeer!", turning back to head to his exam.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Bet you guys thought i forgot about this huh, well I didn't. Anyways Izuku accepted ofa and i know a lot of you didn't want that but I wanted him too because the hand I made Izuku deal with and Miiro getting it would just push him back in all his training. And look at that the big three know about that WHAT A TWIST! I feel bad not letting Kendo in on the secret but then again Izuku hasn't known her as long as the big three so I feel like it's a little justified but don't worry Kendo will still be one of Izuku's best friends. Training over! Entrance exam NEXT!**

 **Let me know what you think and donate to my ko-fi if you like my stuff!**


	19. Entrance Exams and a Declaration of love

Back at Aizawa's house

"Aizawa sensei…if you're headed to U.A too, then why didn't you take Izu-kun to school?" Nejire asked innocently.

Tamaki and Mirio waited for their sensei for an answer, when none came, they turned to where he once stood only to see him quickly running outside and jumping into his car.

" _HE FORGOT!"_ the three teens shouted.

* * *

 **U.A.**

Izuku had just gotten off the train to U.A dashing towards the school. Checking his Eraser head themed watch, he saw he had twenty minutes left until the exam started, "Still early enough to find my seat and prepare myself! _"_ Izuku glanced around.

"Move out of the way, orphan Annie!" a familiar voice shouted behind him. Izuku merely turned around, not moving out of the way to greet his, well not friend exactly.

"Are you deaf nerd or do you want to die?"

"Bakago." grumbled Izuku as he watched the blonde stop before him, "I see your explosive personality is brighter than ever."

"Yeah, what of it, Deku!" he shouted, pausing a moment to speak again "Look just stay out of my way, got it." He growled, walking off towards the school entrance.

Shaking his head at the mildly creative insult, Izuku took a step forward before tripping over his own foot, "Oh no!". Using his reflexes that he's honed over the months he quickly turned his fall into a roll to come out standing up. Well that's what he was hoping to do, however midway through his roll he felt his weight disappear.

"What the?" Once his weight was put back, he stood up and looked for whoever was the cause of it.

"Sorry I used my quirk " said a female voice "But it's bad luck to fall before an exam, right?"

"Uh...right" Izuku chuckled, not wanting to mention he had it under control. "Thank you for the he-and she's gone. Well hopefully I see her again so I can thank her properly."

* * *

Izuku continued his walk into the auditorium looking for his seat. A grimace appeared on his face when he saw just who was sitting next to him. Of all the people to have to sit next to him before one of the biggest tests of his life.

"Bakago."

"Orphan Annie."

The two teens stared each other down, one with a sneer, the other a frown. Neither giving in to look away, until a voice interrupted their staring contest.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY LIVE SHOW!" shouted a man with sunglasses and blond hair, who Izuku has come to know quite well. Smiling, Izuku prepared himself for the next part. "Can I get a yeah!"

" **YEAH!"**

The entire auditorium stayed silent staring at the green haired boy who screamed back at Present Mic, some out right laughing at the boy, while others couldn't help but think how brave he was for embarrassing himself.

"ALRIGHT, I LIKE YOU LITTLE LISTENER! I'M ROOTING FOR YOU TO PASS!" Present Mic yelled unable to hide his giant smile at his nephew.

"NOW THAT THAT'S DONE, I WILL GIVE YOU A QUICK EXPLANATION OF HOW THIS EXAM WILL TAKE PLACE! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!" Again, Izuku couldn't help hiding his enthusiasm and replied to his uncle, only making the pro hero smile wider, while other students began to laugh at the boy who they taught was just embarrassing himself, that is until they heard the pro here's next words.

"I AM LOVING YOUR ENTHUSIASM LITTLE MAN! I'LL BE WATCHING OUT FOR YOU!"

"Now to the instructions. After your written, you'll all be separated among four mock cities which contain robot villains" Present Mic explained, "each one contains a value of One, Two, and Three points. You all have to destroy as many as possible within the time limit given, and with robots scattered around it makes it even more difficult."

Izuku began concocting plan after plan on how best to defeat the most villains. He knew with his quirk this was an easy win but with the number of participants and the added obstacle of them being scattered he had to put in account searching for the high point robots or trying to take down as many one pointer as he could. As he thought about this a blue-haired student with glasses pointed out that no explanation or position was shown for the Zero Pointer.

"Moreover, what's with you?" Izuku looked up when he saw the boy pointing at him, "Yeah, you, curly-haired boy!" said the blue haired boy "You've been nothing but an interruption constantly yelling, then you began mumbling, it was quite distracting! If you're only here to play around, then you should leave now."

Izuku immediately frowned at the boy, "I don't know who you think you are, but you're a bit of a hypocrite don't you think?"

The boy gasped at Izuku's words. "What?"

"I mean I only yelled when Present Mic asked us to, then my mumbling only began towards the ending of Present Mic's speech. Now you on the other hand, you jumped up and started yelling at Present Mic before he could even finish what he was saying like some elitist. If anyone was an interruption it was you." Izuku finished.

The other boy immediately shut his mouth, before sitting down embarrassed at being told off.

Present Mic tried, but utterly failed to hold back his grin at Izuku's words. _Nice burn kid, even if it was against Tensei's younger brother._

"Well alright then, now that we've got that settled, to answer your question examinee 7111, that's the zero pointer, mainly made to be a distraction. Don't bother taking it down, as you gain nothing from it." He said.

"I see, I apologize for the interruption." The boy muttered.

"No problem. Now onwards to your exam, Plus Ultra, alright everyone!"

* * *

After Present Mics speech they were released to their changing rooms where they could change into their uniforms and equipment, before being divided on several buses that brought them near their assigned site.

'Wow, _everyone is pretty calm all things considered._ ' thought Izuku as he began readjusting his track suit made to handle his high temperature flames. Looking around, Izuku began to check out his competition. At one point he saw the girl who had helped him from falling in the front of the entrance, she seemed to be taking deep breaths to help herself calm down. _Guess not everyone's that calm._

"What are you doing?"

Looking to see who was speaking to him again, Izuku couldn't help rolling his eyes to see the same boy who sought to call him out in the auditorium. As he went to remove the boys' hand from his shoulders the boy continued to speak.

"Are you trying to find out who is your weakest competition and sabotage them? If so, you need to leave. Yuuei is not for those who are here to tarnish its name. What would your parents think, if they-"?

"Ahh!" Before the other boy could finish his lecture Izuku lit his shoulder aflame, angered at his words.

"Never mention my parents again, understand." He snarled, shocking Iida and the rest of the examinees.

Unable to do anything else, the blue haired boy nodded dumbly watching the green haired boy amazingly fly off with the use of his flames.

"Where is he going?" Iida and the others thought, unaware that Present Mic had already started the exam.

While everyone else stood back to look at the tower from which Present Mic had screamed, Izuku activated ONE FOR ALL combining it with his flames and soared into the city. Angered by the other boys' words he began to search for any robots to help rid of any anger.

" **WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! THERE'S NO REAL-LIFE COUNT DOWNS, THE EXAM HAS STARTED, AND THAT BOY IS ALREADY GAINING POINTS."**

Those words were what the other examinees needed to hear to get back into gear and focus on passing the exam. Hurriedly they enter the fake city only to see almost everything in their path demolished. " _HOW'D HE DO THIS IN THIRTY SECONDS!"_

"I'm going to become a hero for you mom, but to do that I need to get into Yuuei with Mirio" Izuku thought, looking around for more robots to decimate.

* * *

[ **judges room** / _At the same time_ ]

"So... that's the infamous Izuku, eh" asked a voice looking at a screen "Seems pretty strong for someone just fifteen."

To his right, was Eraser head who nodded, "He is, but he's still got more to learn. That's why he wants to come here, to get stronger."

"Aww, look at our little rag doll jr. saving that kid from falling debris, he really is like a Pussycat" Midnight cooed.

Sitting on the left, a strange white animal looked at All Might in his skinny form.

"You chose quite the successor, Toshinori. I admit I was skeptical but seeing him and his actions…he truly is worthy."

"I know he is" nodded the blond hero looking at the screen showing Izuku.

"Well the time is almost up, so it's time to start the real test." said another hero before pressing a red button, triggering a small series of explosions in the center of the fake city.

* * *

[ **Fake City (Izuku's Exam Site)** ]

Izuku had just finished tossing a robot aside with his flames when he felt a tremor come from behind him. Unaware of the falling city buildings coming his way, Izuku went to walk his way towards another part of the exam center.

"Boom!"

"What the?" Izuku turned around to see what that explosion was, only to see a familiar smiling face, and a giant fist raised up shielding him from any more falling cement blocks.

"Izuku!" Rushing towards the taller boy Itsuka tossed herself towards him.

"Itsuka!" Izuku watched as his best friend ran at him jumping to his arms wide open. In hindsight it was probably not a good idea for the two of them to be greeting each other in the middle of the exam but they had hung around Mirio and the others long enough to lose any common sense.

"What are the odds we'd have the same mock city!?" Izuku said happily.

"Really low, but that's so cool!" she said smiling.

* * *

 **Back in the judges' room**

"Shouta, is your son really- "

"Yes." He sighed.

"In the middle of the- "

Again, he sighed, "Yeah."

"While the zero pointer is heading right for them?"

"Look you can clearly see all that happening from the cameras so why are you questioning me?" he growled.

"You know exactly why, Shouta" Midnight smirked.

"Yeah...I do."

* * *

 **At Aizawa's house snooping in Izuku's room**

"My "Izu-kun is being an idiot senses" are going off" Nejire gasped.

"Oh, wow really, cause my Izu-bro is about to do something really cool, but really dumb senses" are going off." Mirio smiled.

"My "Izuku is being reckless senses" are going off" Tamaki whispered.

* * *

 **Back at the mock city**

Izuku and Kendo were currently running towards the tremors in the middle of the city. Although Kendo had told him it was a stupid idea, she did agree that they should check for anyone injured from falling debris.

"Achoo"

"Ah, shit Izuku little warning before you go and shoot flames at me like a god damn dragon!" Kendo yelled barely jumping away in time and dodging a slew of flames from Izuku's mouth.

Izuku looked away embarrassed, having thought he had gotten control of his flame breathe. _Guess not._

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of explosions not far away from where they were headed as well as more yelling. Before anymore action could be taken a loud shadow began to loom over the two friends, a shriek of pain heard not to far from the shadow.

"Itsuka…"

"Izuku..." Itsuka said, teeth gritted as she ran alongside Izuku.

"Itsuka…" Izuku said, slowly stopping.

"Izuku..." Itsuka says staring Izuku right in the eyes. The intensity of the eye contact was unbearable for the two, whilst everyone else seemed to be ignoring them in favor of running away, the two oblivious examinees stood in the middle of the street punching each other debating whether they should follow or run back.

* * *

"Oh wow, "my Izuku is going to do something really stupid" senses are off the radar, Mirio!" Nejire gasped.

"Really? My "Izuku's going to do something heroic, but dangerous" senses are going crazy" Mirio said.

Tamaki sighed, "Izuku's gonna hurt himself."

* * *

 **Back in the Judges lounge**

"Your kid is fighting in the middle of the exam, Shouta." Snipe laughed.

"Yeah... well your face."

The teachers in the lounge stared at the underground hero speechless.

"That it, Shouta?" Nezu chuckled.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Oh, come on! We were already heading this way, what's stopping us from going on!" he yelled.

"A fucking giant robot!" Itsuka yelled.

Izuku stared back at his best friend, deciding to pull out the big guns. _Time for the puppy face._

Itsuka watched as Izuku began to pout at her, her heart constricting as she tried, but failed to look away from the cinnamon roll.

"God damn it…fine, let's head that way, I think I heard something over there! Itsuka yelled running towards the robot in search of anyone in trouble.

" _God, I hate his puppy dog face."_

Fist bumping the air Izuku followed the big fist user, ignoring the other examinees running the other direction. Both examinees neared the giant robot in search of the yell they heard earlier. Both searched frantically, worried they might have shown up too late until they heard someone groaning in pain.

"Ow!"

Looking back, both saw a brown-haired girl on the ground with one foot blocked by some rubble.

"Wait a sec, that's the girl that helped me earlier! _Why is she not using her Quirk? From what I've seen she can undo the gravity of the objects she touches..._ ' thought Izuku then noticing the sick color of her face, put two and two together. "She must be sick from overuse of her quirk!"

"Really? Well it looks like she's stuck under rubble! But Izuku I don't think we'll make it in time to get her out from the rubble _and_ get away!" Itsuka said worried.

Looking around at the other examinees, Izuku and Itsuka both saw that none of them had noticed, or rather ignored the girl in trouble and that they were all running away, including that bespectacled boy.

"I have an idea Itsuka, but it relies on you getting to round face and getting as far away as possible, got it?"

Itsuka wanted to object to his idea, but once seeing the fire in her best friends' eye she ignored any part protesting the plan and continued to run towards the other girl. Meanwhile Izuku activated One for All and using the highest output he could soared towards the zero pointer.

During the ten months of training with All Might, the hero had explained some things about One for All and the attacks that he and some of his predecessors had created. Izuku had not inherited that Quirk but that had not prevented him to take inspiration for a personal attack.

When the impact with the robot's head was imminent, Izuku charged his right arm backwards, focusing all the flames in his fist. When Izuku was a few inches from his target, he hit the robot with all his strength screaming at the top of his lungs-

" **POWEEEEER!"**

* * *

"Power?"

"Oh god, not another one."

"You know when you look at the kid you can see some similarities to him" Snipe chuckled.

"Hey Aizawa-

"I already know." He sighed.

" _ **WELL DONE MIDORIYA, MY BOY!" All Might screamed internally. "YOU'VE THE MARK OF A TRUE HERO ALREADY!"**_

* * *

"Holy shit, that kid's strong!"

"We're way outclassed by him!"

"He totally melted the entire robot!"

* * *

Itsuka watched as her best friend destroyed the zero pointer with ease. The power behind those flames were intense, if what she was seeing of the melted down robot was anything to go by then Izuku was a powerhouse. She knew he was powerful given the nature of his quirk, but when they fought it was always without quirks, so she never really took him serious given he was always on his face. Seeing him use his quirk like that was incredible. Of course, seeing him free fall at over a hundred feet was frightening.

"IZUKU!" Kendo did her best to run and catch her best friend regardless of whether her hands got burnt. If it helped save him from certain death, then she'd risk a little burn.

"ITSUKA!"

"Gotch-ahh that was hot!"

It was a little embarrassing seeing the girl they saved, try to save Izuku, only to end up burning her hand. She quickly fell from where she was floating and blew on her hands.

Meanwhile Kendo did her best to catch Izuku with her enlarged hands, wincing in pain when Izuku's entire body fell on top of her. And since the idiot was still on fire, she did indeed end up getting slightly burnt.

"Oh man thanks Kendo, thought I was a goner for a sec", Izuku said happily, not realizing he was suffocating the girl underneath him.

"yor suh an iot iuku!"

"Oh yeah, I love you too Itsuka!" Izuku said as he quickly got up. "Oh man I really gotta work on my output there. I kinda ran out of steam halfway landing. Good thing you caught me Itsuka!"

"Indeed, it is, I'm sure your father would be very angry if you ended up getting hurt" Recovery girl chuckled showing up to heal the big fist user and round face.

"Uh, that's not what I said but whatever. Let's go the exam's over anyways. Your dad probably saw you be an idiot and wants to lecture you" she smirked, once her hands and body were no longer in pain. Enjoying the way his face paled at the revelation.

"Oh god."

* * *

"Oh, wow Izu-kun, you should really learn restraint!" Nejire said as she hugged Izuku's back like a koala.

"Indeed Izu-bro, but your execution was flawless!" Mirio says.

"Nice job" Tamaki says.

Aizawa glares at the three students in his house. Eyebrow twitching at the nuisances.

"I thought I said to stop entering without asking" he growled.

"Oh, but Eraser head sensei, we didn't. We used our keys see!" Mirio says as he Nejire and Tamaki simultaneously pull out a replica key.

"Who even gave you a key to my place!"

"Uhh."

"Don't you have homes of your own to go to?"

"Yes…but we want to play with Izuku!"

"Oh my god your giant toddlers I swear to god, fine, go. I don't even care at this point."

* * *

 **A few hours later after the Big Three toddlers have left.**

"Alright then now that we're alo-" Aizawa stopped what he was saying to look around and search his place, satisfied that no one was still lurking in his house he continued, "Now that we're alone I want to talk to you about your performance at the entrance exam."

Izuku pulled at his collar, nervously. He knew that he was a bit reckless during the test, but he wasn't sure it was to the point he needed to get scolded for it. Well then again that was his opinion about the matter, if he was watching from the judges' room, he would've seen how much danger he put himself in.

"That's exactly right, you put yourself in a lot of danger by over doing it" Aizawa smirked, having heard Izuku analyze his own performance at the exam.

"Look, you did well overall, and gained a lot of points. You were kinda of reckless when you began to fight with Kendo but still."

Izuku smiled at his parental figure, happy at his praise. That smile immediately disappeared when Aizawa continued with his lecture.

"However, my biggest concern is the fact you could've gotten in a lot of trouble had you not had Kendo there to help soften your fall. You ended up injuring her by burning her hands because you went all out when you didn't need to. You need to think about those around you and yourself next time. Got it."

Izuku nodded his head. He couldn't help but agree with his dad's assessment of his performance.

"Yeah...I promise. I won't go overboard anymore unless needed."

Aizawa smiled at his son. "Good."

* * *

 **A week later**

"Why are you so nervous Izu-kun, from what Aizawa-sensei said you did great", Nejire said while hugging her boyfriend closer to her as they headed to the cat café for lunch.

Izuku blushed at the feel of Nejires' chest being pressed into him. _She's like a koala!_

"We-well, I me-mean I'm ju-just worri-worried about my overall pe-ahem-performance." Izuku stuttered out, barely able to focus with the distraction on his back. It seems that despite him getting used to Nejire's mannerisms, he was still in awe of the fact someone of Nejire's stature would even consider dating him.

"Aww, don't worry I bet you passed with flying colors!" Nejire cooed, hugging the boy tighter.

 _She's doing this on purpose, I just know it._

"Nejire...I love you, I re-really do, but do I ha-have to carry you on my back? It's really distracting when we talk."

"What! My little Izu-kun declaring his love for me so callously? I refuse your love!"

"Wait what? That had nothing to do with the question!"

"You can't just say you love me so casually Izu-kun, you need to make it spontaneous and exciting like our relationship…therefore I refuse your current love declaration!"

"Seriously?", He sweat dropped.

Nejire nodded her head looking away from the boy.

Izuku stopped walking to look at Nejire. He saw the look on her face which told him that yes, she was indeed serious, A small smile appeared on his face at his dramatic girlfriend before rolling his eyes and deciding he was most likely going to regret whatever was about to happen next. Setting his girlfriend down he asks her what he can do to change that.

"GRAND GESTURE, IZU-KUN!"

"Wha?"

"Declare your love for me with a grand gesture!" Nejire smiled twirling in the air with her quirk.

By now a crowd was forming around the two, many wanting to know what such a plain boy was doing with a hot girl.

Meanwhile Izuku stood stalk still staring at his girlfriend wondering if she was indeed serious. The mischievous look in her deep blue eyes, told him that she wanted a grand gesture of him declaring his love, right here, right now.

"Ugh, fine…. give me a few minutes babe", Izuku chuckled, grabbing his phone from his pocket he makes a quick call and a text before putting it in his back pocket.

* * *

"Tamaki, Kendo, it's time…Get the markers and poster paper out." Mirio ordered.

"Got it…and they're scented too." Tamaki whispered.

"Oh, you splurge-er you."

"Uh, I couldn't find poster paper, but I do have this white sheet?" Kendo cringed, as she brought out a white bed sheet.

"…It'll do!" Mirio said happily.

* * *

"Toshinori, just where do you think you're going? You still have a mountain of papers to sign." Nezu questioned.

"I know, but I have an important matter to take care of. It'll only be a few minutes."

* * *

Izuku was on the edge of the curb bending on one knee, the crowd gasping at what the young boy was doing. Smiling up at the older girl he held both her hands, enjoying as she tried to hold back her laughter at how far Izuku was going for the grand gesture.

"I am very bad at reading when a girl likes me. And I have no good flirting skills."

"Aww, I know Izu-kun."

The crowd immediately laughing at the boy's speech. Ignoring them he continues, focusing solely on his girlfriend.

"But even still before we started dating you made sure no girl ever got close enough to give me their numbers, constantly coming up with outrageous things to scare them off, Kendo being the exception- "

The crowd surrounding them erupted in laughter while filming what was happing. No one sure what the heck was going on exactly but finding it funny, nonetheless.

Izuku smiling alongside them, "I still remember the poor Yaoyorozu's heiress face when you offered her to be part of my harem."

"I don't remember that.", Nejire butt in.

"Sure, you don't." Izuku countered smirking. "But then again if you didn't, Mirio wouldn't have gotten the chance to be our wingman and get us together. Nejire, compared to you I am a lowly hobbit unworthy of being in your presence."

The surrounding crowd agreeing at the boy's assessment of himself compared to the girl, again annoying him, even Nejire was nodding her head jokingly.

"Nejire Hadou, you've made me so happy, so I just have one thing to say to you."

"Yes?"

"Now!" Izuku yelled into his phone.

"AHAHAHAHA- TO YOUNG LOVE!" Those on the ground looked up at the voice, instantly recognizing All Might's voice, surprised at the sight above them.

Currently soaring through the sky was All Might holding crudely made flag, sheet thing with the inscription, **Izu-bro luvs Nejire!**

"I love you." He finished with a goofy smile.

Nejire gasped at the number one hero flying or jumping over them with a sign saying her Izuku loves her. She honestly wasn't expecting Izuku to come up with anything so crazy in such little time, leave it to her boyfriend to surprise her.

"Aww, I love you too my little Izu-kun and I accept your declaration of love!"

Izuku let out a breath of relief, causing the crowd around them to laugh. "Oh, thank god. Because I owe Mirio, Tamaki and Itsuka so much for coming up with that banner in so little time."

* * *

Meanwhile the crowd of civilians surrounding Izuku and Nejire were still in disbelief a kid had the number one hero just assist him in a romantic gesture. When they finally uncovered from the shock and went to ask how he knew the hero they saw the young couple gone.

* * *

"Nejire?"

"Yes, my little Izu-kun?"

"How did me asking you why you have to always ride on my back end up me having to do a giant declaration of love to you?"

Nejire stayed quiet while she rode on Izuku's back hoping he would forget about the question. As it turns out he wouldn't.

"Nejire…Nejire?"

"Oh wow, is it me or is this café a long walk?" she asked.

"Well yeah, seems like it when you have an extra person on YOUR BACK!"

"Pfft, you can't tell me you don't like it, _Izu-kun"_ She whispered into his ear.

Izuku closed his mouth in thought, "Well. I don't hate it. But do you have to hold me so tightly? It's a little hard to concentrate when your...assets are rubbing on my back. I swear I won't drop you" Izuku hurriedly finished.

"Nope. I can't take those chances; besides you wouldn't want me to get tired while on our walk so then I can't listen to you talk, do you?" she asked.

"Well, I guess that ma-wait a second you totally just avoided my original question!"

The passenger on his back merely snuggled closer into him laughing. "Indeed, I did my little hobbit."

"Damn she-devil." Izuku grumbled not at all mad at his girlfriend, smiling as they continued their date.

"But back to our original topic. Why are you so nervous about the exam, you probably got first place?"

Izuku sighed, shrugging his shoulder. "I don't know. I guess it's just because I hadn't heard from All Might about the exam, and what if there's a deduction system, so me messing up that rescue got a bunch of points deducted. Plus, I fought with Kendo in the middle of the battle so that could've messed u- "

Nejire knew a Midoriya mumbling session when she heard one and knew there was usually only one way to stop it, well there was numerous ways, but her way was much more fun. Tilting her boyfriend's head to the side so it was more accessible, she covered his lips sensing more than seeing the small smile that was creeping onto Izuku's face.

* * *

"And plus, there's th-mmph" Izuku's mumbling was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips over his, Nejire disconnecting a few seconds later, a smile on her face.

Izuku huffed red faced, a small but noticeable smile, "Do you always have to do that to make me stop mumbling?"

"Nooo, but I enjoy it a lot more than just telling you to stop. Don't you?" she asked.

"…. well yeah." He answered, to the amusement of his girlfriend.

After their conversation Izuku was intent on getting to their destination without any more embarrassing things happening to him. In the end he found that hard to do when said person was on your back jumping up and down pointing out everything thing that fascinated her.

"She's trying to kill me; I just know it."

* * *

 **That night**

"Mind explaining what this is about?" Aizawa said to the teens in front of him. In his hands was a video of his adopted son proclaiming his love to his older girlfriend with the help of their beef headed symbol of peace.

"And where the hell did you find the time to make that sign?"

Izuku and Nejire both sat on the couch in front of Izuku's parental figure, extremely red faced. Izuku knew they were being watched during his speech but recorded, well he didn't know people were that interested in his speech.

 _Oh god people caught me on tape calling myself a lowly hobbit!_

"Aizawa sensei I'm so sorry but Izu-kun declared his love while we were walking and I told him that I wanted a grand gesture instead of him saying it so casually so then he made a phone call, and at the time I didn't know who he had called, but obviously it was to All might and Mirio. Which when you think about it is amazing because it only took about five minutes for everything to be – "

Nejire stopped mid speech when Aizawa raised his hand up. The deadpanned look on his face indicated he wasn't surprised his son pulled something like this off. He pinched the brim of his nose, then looked at the two teens in front of him.

"Just please…no more crazy gestures like that."

"I'm not sure that's possible seeing as our anniversary is comi- "Nejire froze up at the stare she was receiving from the pro hero in front of her.

"No. More. Crazy. Gestures."

"Yes sensei!"

"Got it dad!"

Aizawa froze mid glare at the teen in front of him. That was probably the first time Izuku called him dad, and granted it was after he gave him a scolding it still warmed his heart. He wasn't sure if he should address it or not, so he let it go for now. Hopefully this meant he was becoming more used to the idea of him being his father.

"Uh, yeah fine whatever you can go play with Mirio and Tamaki now. They've been hiding in your room."

"YES!"

"Oh, and before I forget, your letter from U.A came today." Aizawa said hiding his smile from his son. He already knew the results and what class he would be in but Izuku didn't need to know that.

Izuku was unable to read the expression on his dad's face, so he was unsure if he knew if he had passed or not. Once he caught the envelope in Aizawa's hands he couldn't help but snatch it and run to his room, his girlfriend on his heels.

"Wait for me Izu-kun!"

"Kids." He chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I just kinda lost my way and wasn't in the mood to write, job searching is hard too so there's that. But this is one of my favorite stories and I really don't want to abandon it so the updates might take a bit longer to come in but I promise they will show up. Writers block really sucks.**

 **Also I hope the Nejire, Aizawa and Izuku part was to Caydenblack who wanted to see an interaction with them.**


	20. Time for Results

**As I said I deleted the last chapter now that i'm updating with the newest chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Izuku darted into his room, Nejire on his heels. Inside he was waiting for him with bright smiles on their faces were Mirio and Tamaki. Well Mirio had a bright smile, Tamaki had more of a "this is the best you're gonna get from me grimace smile". From the look on their faces they also knew about him receiving his results today. He couldn't hide how nervous he was as he held up his letter and showed it to his big bros.

The two senpais looked to each other excitedly, again one was excited the other seemed nervous, but both still managed to shout in unison, "RESULT TIME!"

"Open it Izu-kun! Open it! Let's find out if you passed or failed miserably!"

"Nejire!" Izuku said horrified. He couldn't help but look at the envelope in betrayal wondering if all that training, he did with Mirio was all for naught.

"Nejire, not funny." Mirio chuckled bopping the hyper girl on the head.

"Oh, come on, I doubt my little beefcake would fail after training for so long, and alongside you to boot!", the older girl said hugging Izuku in hopes it would encourage the cinnamon roll to open it.

"I mean at worst he just got put in general Ed and he'll have to-

"Okay Nejire maybe just let Izu-bro open the letter already before he has a heart attack" Mirio says awkwardly, as he looks to the younger boy bent over breathing heavily.

'I've let All Might down, I've let Mirio down, my mom, dadzawa."

"Do you think I went overboard?" Nejire asks, biting her lip.

"A tad." Tamaki answers.

* * *

After Izuku's short and brief mental breakdown the three older teens had finally gotten the boy to calm down and finally open his U.A letter. Well technically Mirio had to do it because Izuku wouldn't let Nejire stop holding him, which she wasn't complaining about.

"Ready everyone?!"

The four occupants in the room looked to each other before nodding and looking to see what their dear Izuku's results were.

To no one's but Izuku's surprise, instead of a letter, the envelope released a metal disk. The second Mirio touched it, a square-shaped beam of light shot out from the top and into the air.

"HELLO! I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" said the familiar voice of All Might, paired with his image.

"Did All Might think we wouldn't know that?" Nejire asked Mirio. The older boy simply chuckled, shrugging at the symbol of peace antics.

"All Might?!" Midoriya shouted, jumping from his girlfriends' arms to her dismay. "This is from U.A., isn't it?! All Might is delivering my results?!"

"This might come as a shock to you, but starting this spring, I'll be teaching Hero Training at U.A." Midoriya felt another wave of shock, joining him in his shocked were the other occupants in the room. Hearing that the number one hero was going to be one of their teachers was exciting.

"Whoa All Might's going to be a teacher…do you think it's to keep an eye on Izu-kun?" Nejire asked.

"If I had to guess then that would be the most logical reason." Tamaki whispered.

"Izuku! We're gonna be taught by our idol!" Mirio shouted swinging Izuku around. The two All Might fans were completely ignoring their friends as well as the hologram projection to jump around in a circle like the two fan boys they were.

"This is so cool!" Izuku shouted equally as loud. It wasn't until they heard All might continue speaking that they went back to paying attention, momentarily forgetting that Izuku had not even gotten his results yet.

"What's that? Get on with it, already? Save the personal stuff for later when we have dinner with Aizawa tomorrow? Can't we spare a few minutes to praise Midoriya-Shonen? Fine, Fine, I got it, jeez."

The three teens didn't even try to hold in their laughter at All might's banter with whom ever was behind the camera.

"As the newest teacher, I've been tasked with informing all applicants of their test results. You performed remarkably well on the written exam, landing in the top ten!"

Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire gave a round of applause for their resident cinnamon roll.

"As for the practical…well, let's just say you and Kendo made this year's exam quite amusing. Watching Kendo jump into your arms for a hug in the middle of the exam was adorable and then seeing you two scuffles over whatever you two couldn't agree on was quite amusing. Factoring in your display of power by destroying the zero pointer only to fall straight into her hands while on fire was also quite the sight." All Might bellowed from the projection.

Sadly, Izuku knew this was going to happen. He knew everything he did was probably going to affect his score. He only hoped he didn't ruin Kendo's chance to get in. She at least deserved to go to U.A.

"Yes, definitely not safe stuff to do during an exam my boy, make an impression yes, but not safe…not to worry though because despite all your recklessness you still had more than enough points to pass." All might cheered.

Izuku perked up at hearing these words. Nejire, Mirio and Tamaki shooting grins at the younger boy.

"Not only did you rack up over 70 villain points but along with the hidden rescue points you received saving a few other examinees from falling debris and young Uraraka from the Zero pointer, you earned an additional 60 points."

"Wait," Izuku said, "S-So that means-what All Might's saying is-"

"Midoriya, my boy, for your acts of heroicness and combat prowess you earned a total of 130 points overall! Not only did you pass with flying colors, but you received first place on the exam, congratulations my boy-

"Oh my god, you guys can you believe it I got in and got first place!" Izuku cried.

"Well duh, we knew you would" Mirio scoffed, a smile on his face.

"Only the best for my little Izu-kun" Nejire said, kissing the boy unabashedly and short-circuiting the boy momentarily.

"Knew you could do it" Tamaki said.

"Oh, but uh, the judges still felt we should deduct a few points for recklessness but not to worry you still made a good 98 points! More than good enough to still pass my boy!"

The four teens couldn't help but blanche at the hero's words. Why he didn't mention that in the first place they'll never understand.

"Anyway, you're officially a student of U.A. High, my boy. Welcome to your Hero Academia!"

The hologram shut off immediately after those words. The four teens staring at each other momentarily before laughing at Izuku. The green bean didn't mind how ridiculous he looked jumping up in the air and releasing a yell of triumph. There was nothing else to him that could be more appropriate for what he achieved. Despite getting deducted points, after hearing All Might's words, he felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He was finally going to meet Mirio at their dream school and fulfill his promise to him and his mom. All the training they had been doing for years was finally going to pay off.

"See Izu-kun we told you not to worry, you got in and got first place on the exam!" Nejire cheered, holding the boy tight.

Mirio fist pumped next to the girl, "Yeah, Izu-bro! I mean sure you got deducted a few points for being reckless but then again that's probably our fault for being a bad influence" he laughed.

"And look you got Aizawa sensei as your homeroom teacher", Tamaki pointed out.

Izuku's face brightened at hearing who his homeroom teacher was. Immedielty a thought hit him reminding him to text his Kendo and see what class she had gotten into.

* * *

 _"I got into 1-A." Kendo answers._

 _"Me too!" Izuku replies happily, relaying to his friends that he would be classmates with Kendo._

 _"Points deducted though cause your dumbass. Lol thanks for that." Kendo replies._

 _"You jumped into my arms for a hug, but if it makes you feel better so did I."_

 _"…Okay that kinda makes me feel better."_

"She got points deducted too, but she still passed!" Izuku laughed.

"Only fair they do it to the other numbskull." Nejire giggled.

* * *

Game Night

"You come to consciousness. Your eyes open, and there's an immediate numb feeling in your arms. You glance at them, but you're not laying on your back. You're chained up. Your body slumps forward with a fierce, but not unwelcoming, pain in your shoulders. Chains clamped around your wrists; you look down. Your legs are also chained, not together, but to a wall in a room you don't recognize. Panic-

"Whoa whoa, are you DM-ing a scenario for us or are you reciting a fantasy to Izu-bro, Nejire?" Mirio questions, eyebrow arched.

Nejire stared at her longtime friend speechless, a deep blush appearing on her face. Mirio turns to Izuku who seems to be in the same boat trying to hide behind his wizard cloak.

"Miri-bro, what the hell?!" he yells.

"What? I'm just saying this seems a little too kinky for dungeons and dragons and seems more like something Nejire might be into, she was a very convincing Midnight, if you don't recall", he chuckled.

Usually Mirio wasn't this into teasing but he wanted to be the dm for dungeons and dragons and he was willing to get the position by any means necessary.

"Mirio! I would ne-this isn-this is one of -I DON'T WANT TO BE DM ANYMORE!" Nejire shouted.

"Oh well, what can you do?" Miro gasped, "I guess I'll have to take over."

"Jerk." She mumbled, grabbing a paper and creating her own character. Once she's finished Izuku gets a chill down his spine at the mischievous glint in his girlfriend's eye.

"I'm gonna be the wood elf ranger and seduce Izu-kun's Drow Rogue."

"Hmm, roll a 15 and I'll allow it. Anything lower and Izuku tells everyone at the local tavern you're a lousy kisser", Mirio says, eyeing the game board.

"Lies!" Nejire glares.

"It's not even her turn!" Izuku yelled, blushing.

"Oh? So, you don't mind if I seduce you during my turn, eh Izu-kun? ~" Nejire says in a sing-song voice.

"What, no! I mean yes, I mean we're supposed to be fighting a man eating-

"Nejire?" Mirio snickers.

"MIRIO!" Nejire gasps.

"I just want to get through the Forest of Devastation." Tamaki sighs.

"Do we really have to wear these costumes?" Kendo asks, decked out in a cleric cloak, trying her best to ignore the perverted conversation currently happening.

As they continued to bicker over how to continue the game Izuku's phone pinged with a message for him.

" _Meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow morning at 8.-AM"_

" _Okay!"_

" _And before you ask, yes you can bring Mirio and the others."_

" _I wasn't gonna ask that!"_

" _Sure, you weren't_."

"All might wants to see me at the beach tomorrow" Izuku says, finally able to speak after recovering from that embarrassing debacle with Mirio and Nejire.

Nejire pauses her roll and turns to her boyfriend a question on her lips. However, before she can even ask, he answers.

"He said I can bring you guys" Izuku says as if he could read her mind.

"Yay, beach day tomorrow!" Mirio and the others shout.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA, MIDORIYA-SHONEN, YOU WERE QUITE ENJOYABLE TO WATCH! **"**

Midoriya had the decency to look embarrass after discussing with All Might his performance at the entrance exam. Despite the symbol of peace enjoying how his successor had performed, he admitted that he did go a bit overboard with the zero pointer.

"Yeah, Dadzawa told me the same." Izuku chuckles nervously. "So-

All Might held his hand up to the broccoli haired boy smiling, "Don't worry that's why you're going to U.A to learn from your mistakes. And to join Mirio of course" he said smiling at the older boy who was building a sandcastle with his other friends.

Izuku was happy that he and Kendo didn't get in trouble for how they had acted at the entrance exam, "Thanks All might, I can't wait to start U.A with Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki. I've waited a long time for this."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from my successor!" All Might announced.

"So have we, Izu-bro!" Mirio yelled tackling the younger boy.

"Indeed, we have my Izu-kun!" Nejire says tackling Mirio who was already on top of Izuku.

"Yes...we have." Tamaki says standing on the side.

"HAHAHA, WHAT A FAMILY YOU HAVE!"

* * *

When Izuku woke up he was prepared to ready himself for his first day of high school alone, as he usually did. Dadzawa, as he had taken to calling his adopted father had said he had to be at U.A early to prepare for their class. Thus, leaving Izuku alone for his first day of high school.

For some reason though today seemed a bit more nostalgic then most other days when he was preparing himself for school. Izuku halted getting dress to look at one of the only pictures he had of him and his mother and realized that was it, that's why he was feeling empty today. The first day of learning how to be a hero and the most important person in his life wasn't here to witness it.

"Mom...I made it to U.A just like I promised. I'm gonna be a hero and save as many people as I can just like I promised I would. I... I just wish you were here to see me become a hero with Mirio" his voice cracking near the end of his talk.

Hugging the frame close to his chest, the green haired boy clenched his fist to hold back the tears, readying himself for school. He began adjusting his tie that he knew was in no way correctly tied and put his jacket on before leaving his room to make himself breakfast.

"Well better hurry up and make something for...Dadzawa...Mirio-" Looking to the other occupants in the room, "Nejire, Tamaki, Itsuka. What are you guys doing here?"

"Ahem, well I may not have much experience with children, but I think seeing my son off to his first day of high school is a pretty big thing to witness…right?" Aizawa coughed.

"Indeed, Aizawa sensei! And we are here to escort our little Izu-kun to school and make sure he makes it to school safely!"

"Correct Nejire! We must make sure Izu-bro gets to class on time, with no problems!" Mirio salutes.

"I'm here for moral support" Tamaki whispers.

"They dragged me here while I was walking to school and said to join them since we were heading to the same place so… yeah" Kendo shrugged, not at all bothered that she was basically kidnapped.

Izuku was already emotional because of his mom, but the support of having his friends and Dadzawa by his side only caused the tears he tried to hide break through the flood gates.

"You guys...th-thank you. This means a lot" he cried.

The surrounding teens and one adult stood with small smiles on their face before Nejire glomped him unable to hold back wanting to make her Izu-kun happy again.

"Of course, Izuku, we would do anything to make you happy!" she shouted.

Mirio and the others joined the hug in agreement.

* * *

As it were when they all finished their breakfast the kids decided to go their separate ways and let the homeroom teacher drive to school while they walked.

"So, you guys are considered the big three huh?" Kendo asked. "Izuku told me you were strong but overall top three in the school is pretty crazy."

Mirio opened his mouth to reply before he was beat by Nejire.

"Oh well it was actually kinda surprising for us you know! See we weren't always this strong. Since our first year we were at the bottom of the food chain. We've never even won the sports festival!"

The look of surprise on Kendo's face at Nejire's words were quite hilarious to the four friends.

"Wait, are you serious? But then how would...and everyone still...you're still considered the top three students in all of U.A?" Kendo exclaims pointing to Nejire, Mirio and a sheepish Tamaki.

Nejire and Mirio looked to each other back to Kendo nodding however before they could say anything else Izuku spoke up. "Kendo...their performance may not have been notable or even that impressive during the festival but trust me Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki deserve this title."

The green haired high schooler looked to his best friends, fist clenched, "I've trained with Mirio for years and his quirk is more than enough to make him one of the top pro heroes."

Kendo couldn't help by gape at her best friend, while the older teens smiled at their cinnamon roll for thinking so highly of them.

"Nejire…she maybe my girlfriend so you probably think I'm being bias when I tell you how powerful she is but you didn't really know her when we first met, back then she could only shoot two air blasts before tiring herself out. Now she doesn't even have to think about flying while attacking."

Finally turning to Tamaki, "And Tamaki. He's gone from only being able to transform from one animal at a time to numerous ones depending on what he eats, he's amazing."

The girl was wide-eyed as she listened to Izuku describe each one's growth.

""You probably think I'm some powerhouse after seeing me destroy the zero pointer during the exam, right? Well that's hardly the case, when compared to these guys. I'm nowhere near their level", Izuku says with a giant smile on his face.

She's surprised at how happy he sounds while admitting such a thing but as she watches how the other three look back at him fond looks on their faces, she realizes to him it doesn't matter if he's not as strong as the others right now, so long as he gets to stand by their side then that's enough for him.

"Oh Izu-kun, you flatterer you!" Nejire shouts jumping to hug the cinnamon roll.

"We love you too Izu-bro!" Mirio cries joining Nejire in her hug.

"bff's forever Izuku." Tamaki whispers slinking in to join the group hug.

"They're such a weird group of friends" Kendo chuckles.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Look at their time to head to U.A! Hope this chapter is to all you're liking I'm honestly not sure how everyone will feel about it. I'll be honest I really like D &D which is why I put that little part there just hope no one gets on my case about it. Anyone enjoy comment like follow donate to my ko-fi if you want. Till next time.**


	21. First Days and Assessment Tests

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Hope you like the chapter. Also thanks for the follows can't believe i'm almost at 1k that's crazy. To think I thought this up on a whim and people actually like it you guys are awesome.**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was not having a good fucking week. Not only did he get second place in the entrance exam for Yuei, but as it turns out first place went to the orphaned nerd, who wasn't even supposed to have a fucking quirk. First, he was lied to by the nerd about not having a quirk, then he had the gall to upstage him at the school of his dreams. This was not how Bakugo was expecting to enter high school.

 _The nerve of that extra._

Bakugo purposely ignored that tiny voice in the back of his head that kept saying the Deku never lied but did in fact admit to having a quirk numerous times. _Damn Deku! What loser keeps a promise even after the person they promised it to DIE! Not like they'll ever find out if you fucking broke the promise._

"Tch, I was supposed to be the one with the great origin story Deku and you've ruined that!"

He was supposed to show everyone he could be number one despite the shitty background he had growing up, he was supposed to rise from the ashes and prove how awesome he was. He realized the irony in his statement after he thought about it -compared to Deku's shitty life, his was perfect- but a hero who had no problems getting to the top spot wasn't all that interesting.

"GAH! HOW THE HELL DID THAT NERD EVEN GET THAT QUIRK, HIS MOM HAD TELEKINESIS AND DAD SUPPOSEDLY BREATHES FUCKING FIRE?!"

Then again, Bakugou could see how the two quirks would've combined to make such a powerful quirk, but immediately shook the thought of Deku having a cool quirk from his head.

All this was running through Bakugo's head as he made his way onto Yuei's school ground, scowl on his face practically warding anyone from crossing his path.

* * *

Once he found class 1-A,he began to survey his competition quickly deeming none a clear threat. Bakugo didn't even try to hide his scoff at all the cannon fodder surrounding him. Deciding to sit down after analyzing his classmates, lazily sitting at a random desk, with his feet up as he waited for the teacher.

" _Extras every one of them. At least I don't see the orphan. Probably got the reject class",_ he snickered.

Bakugou's inner monologue was soon interrupted by a boy with glasses, which as you can imagine did not make him very happy.

And so, began Bakugou's first day at Yuei, without Deku thankfully.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 **Back to our main band of misfits**

"Look my sweet little Izu-kun we've made it to your class!" Nejire shouted pointing ahead.

An annoyed, he wasn't, Izuku huffed at his girlfriend, who had somehow managed to climb onto his back mid-way to Yuei allowing her to be carried to school.

" _When did she even get on my back and how did I not notice?"_ Izuku thought, still trying to figure out how his girlfriend was able to latch onto him like a koala without him knowing.

"That's all fine and dandy but can you explain why I'm carrying you there?"

"We want to meet your classmates Izu-bro!" Mirio explained, chuckling at his little bro and his girlfriend's antics.

"We need to make sure they know not to mess with you" Tamaki whispered, surprising the others.

"Th-that doesn't answer my question as to why I'm carrying Nejire" he sweat dropped, looking to Kendo.

"Ehh, what's the worst that can happen Izuku?" Kendo shrugs, already imagining the many scenarios in her head.

" _That still doesn't answer my question_!" he sighed.

Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer from them anytime soon, Izuku threw caution to the wind deciding to forget about his koala girlfriend and allowed his best friends to come with him and meet his classmates.

"Onwards then!" the three older students yelled, purposely ignoring their green haired fellow.

The only seemingly sane one of the groups shook her head looking at her poor friend as he shifted his girlfriend around on his back for a better grip.

* * *

As the five students made their way to 1-A Izuku had decided to pause, allowing Kendo to go on ahead, the martial artist understood her best friends reason for wanting a moment alone. Kendo made sure to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance as she pasts by, shooting a smile as well before entering and finding her seat.

As she enters her classroom for the next three years, Kendo can't help but feel her smile turn into a grimace at the sight of an angry blonde arguing with a boy with glasses. Unbeknownst to her the blonde had been the boy who had constantly bullied Izuku in the past.

"Jeez someone needs a chill pill" Kendo muttered, as she passed by the two arguing boys unnoticed to greet her classmates in the back.

* * *

Back outside Mirio and Izuku stood side by side, today marking the beginning of Izuku's journey to be a hero alongside Mirio. Izuku was the first to turn to Mirio, fist held out for a long-awaited fist bump in celebration of their achievement.

Mirio held a bright smile on his face as his fist met Izuku's, both making a silent vow to continue to do their best until they become number one…well number one and two. For once Nejire was quiet, enjoying the sweet scene occurring between her boyfriend and best friend. Tamaki, despite being his usual quiet self, was also happy for Mirio and Izuku.

"We did it, Miri-bro" Izuku says. The youngest of the group broke out his signature blinding smile as he thought about the time, he'd be spending at Yuei. He couldn't help but clutch his chest as he thought about the fact it'll be alongside Mirio and the others.

"Of course, we did Izu-"

Before Mirio could finish what he had planned on saying, an explosive voice interrupted the two, slightly irritating Mirio, and annoying Izuku. Both already knowing who exactly that loud voice belonged too.

Nejire and Tamaki were just mad at the sweet moment being interrupted.

* * *

Heh, you're kidding me, right? Ya old school stuck a stick up your nerdy ass? Or were ya born with it?"

"Let us start over, I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy." Iida announced while holding out his hand for a handshake he'll never receive.

"Ah! Somei huh?! So ya just a bitch ass elitist then? I'll have fun killing you then. Ya damn side character." Bakugo snapped back with a smirk.

"K-KILL?!...And such vulgar language! Are you sure you wanna be a hero?" Iida asked, incredibly shocked that a classmate would threaten to "kill" him.

Bakugo was about to spew another insult, that is until he noticed Izuku in the doorway with, what he thought was a cocky look in his eyes, but really was just annoyance.

"Deku" Bakugo growled, standing up to go towards the boy before noticing who else was at the door with him. While he was angry at Deku for showing up at the same class at him, his self-imposed bodyguards, scared him more, though he would never admit that.

"Baka-go" Izuku drawled.

"Oh, ho ho, look Tamaki our Izu-bro is classmates with Baka-go, how fun!" Mirio said with a smile that Bakugo recognized as threatening.

"Very fun" Tamaki whispered from his corner.

Once Bakugo saw the three older teens he knew he'd have to go after Deku when they weren't around. Especially his damn girlfriend. Suddenly as though she knew what he was thinking a shiver went down his back as he looked to the blue haired girl who was smiling at him with such killing intent. A slight sheen of sweat ran down his face as he knew exactly what she was insinuating, " _I'll hurt you ten-fold if you touch my Izu-kun."_

Trying to maintain his big dog act he clicked his tongue looking away. "Whatever Deku."

The five-student show down was baffling to everyone in class except said five.

"Who the hell are these kids?!" they all thought.

Once done addressing Bakugou, Izuku began to look around at his classmates to see who he would be sharing his time with for the next three years. He saw Kendo already sitting down speaking to someone with a giant tail, a girl with long ear lobes, next was a pink girl, a guy with red spiky hair, an invisible girl, a girl with a spikey ponytail staring wide eyed at him, a bird head- a spikey pony tail!"

Izuku turned his head back to the girl who was staring back at him and immediately recalled who exactly he was looking at. "Oh my god, Yaoyorozu!" he thought.

"Hey Izu-kun, what are you looking at? Checking out pretty girls already? Not gonna cheat on me are ya? It's barely been five minutes and you're already looking for a new girlfriend." Nejire pouted.

"Izu-bro how dare you do that to our Nejire! For shame!" Mirio shouted, aware and enjoying the attention he was drawing to themselves.

"Shame, shame, shame." Tamaki whispered.

"What, no that's not it, I swear! I was just checking out all my classmates-wait not like checking them out like for new prospects but as in I-

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he was done for. Crocodile tears began falling from his over dramatic girlfriends' face, as she fell backwards into Mirio's arms.

"Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery!"

"Did you really just quote that musical we watched last night?" Izuku deadpanned. "That doesn't even go with what's going on right now."

"Oh wait, I got it! You do want a harem after all!" Nejire said perking up.

"That's not it at all!"

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu, recommended student for Yuei, didn't even try to hold back the gasp at hearing the words said by the girl hugging the green haired boy she had met two summers ago.

" _He did want me to join his harem."_

* * *

While the four misfits were continuing their act, well three, Izuku was still trying to stop his girlfriend from causing an even bigger scene, the entire class continued to watch what was going on, a mirid of emotions running through their bodies as they watched the scene in front of them. The most obvious of emotions were confusion on how a plain looking boy could be dating such a hot girl.

"Uh, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt whatever you guys are doing, but I just wanted to say thank you for saving me during the entrance exam" a round faced girl said shyly.

Turning to the voice, Izuku and Mirio untangled themselves from the wrestling pile they had somehow entered, while Nejire paused in her cheering, to stand back up and speak to the girl.

"Oh no problem, but I mean I didn't do all the work, Itsuka helped too" Izuku said sheepishly, pointing to the back where Kendo currently was arm wrestling the boy with the large tail.

"You're welcome!" she shouted.

"Yeah, but I mean the way you took down the robot was amazing! You just shot up to the robot with your flames and then was like POWEEEER!"

Izuku was a blushing mess by the time the girl had finished recounting how he had defeated the robot, while Mirio and the others stood behind him proudly. Well Mirio and Tamaki were, Nejire had gone back to clutching onto Izuku tightly, the next words out of her mouth causing Izuku to almost short circuit.

"Hmm, well then-" Nejire paused in her words waiting for the girl to introduce herself.

"Oh, Uraraka Ochaca" the round face girl quickly answers.

"Well, Uraraka, care to join our harem-?" Nejire asked jokingly.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Ehhh?!" the entire class yelled

"I KNEW IT!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"Nejire, please" Izuku cried.

"Nejire, Mirio, Tamaki. Leave now, these kids aren't here to socialize, or watch you harass Izuku."

A sudden voice that popped out of nowhere made everybody, but the three older students who didn't seem phased by the stern voice, quiet. Everyone looked to the direction of which the voice came from, only to see a hobo looking man inside a sleeping bag. The man looked like he lacked a serious amount of sleep.

"Aww, but Sensei!" the three whined.

"Go."

"But my Izu-kun!" Nejire whined.

"Will be fine. Now go."

"Yes sir!"

Hurriedly the three ran out of the room, Nejire reappearing to give Izuku a quick kiss, and a wink to everyone in the room. "Good luck everyone."

Her ominous comment frightened everyone. Since they were unsure what she was wishing them good luck for they quickly began to panic. They were brought out of their panicking from the sleep deprived man who couldn't help but groan as he got out of his sleeping bag.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Put these on and go outside to the testing field, you're all going to have a quirk assessment test," Aizawa stated with an uninterested tone while holding a P.E uniform. Much of the class groaned at the fact they were having a test on the first day.

"But Aizawa sensei, what about orientation?" Uraraka asked their homeroom teacher.

"You all want to be heroes, don't you? We don't have time for such useless things. Here at U.A us teachers are given the luxury to run our classes the way we see fit," said Aizawa as he sipped juice from a small little juice box.

All those in class stared at the man intimidated, that is but one broccoli haired boy who had all but one thought.

" _HE'S SO COOL!"_

* * *

The class, once done changing and finding their way to the field for the assessment test, walked outside to meet up with Aizawa, who once again, looked disappointed.

" Jeez you kids are slow. It took you all at least ten minutes to get here. Next time follow Izuku's example and get here in five", Aizawa sighed, shaking his head.

The entire class looking to their left to see the broccoli hared boy casually stretching. When the tall boy noticed that he was being watched he waved hello to them all, oblivious to the glares he was receiving from a select few.

"So, as I said before, we will be having a quirk assessment test. You all have had these types of physical tests before in Junior High, but they didn't let you use your quirks for them. You'll be having physical tests here but now you're all allowed to use your quirks." Aizawa explained.

Aizawa grabbed a softball and turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, what was the farthest you could throw a softball in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"Uh, 68 meters", he recalled.

"This time when you throw, use your quirk in any way you want and don't hold back", Aizawa said before throwing the ball at him.

"Go stand over in the circle and do whatever so long as you don't leave the circle."

"You asked for it! DIIIIIEE!" he yelled.

Everyone stared in awe at the huge explosion that had occurred to shoot the ball into the air.

"Die?" Izuku thought.

* * *

"765 Meters. This is how Yuei will get you to reach your limits."

"Ohhh! This looks like fun! I wanna go next" A girl with horns, pink hair and skin said happily, catching Aizawa's attention. Izuku, however, instantly cringed at hearing the girl's words.

" _Uh oh."_

"Fun you say? Ok, then let's up the stakes if that's the case. The person with the lowest score on this test will be expelled." Aizawa blankly said. Everyone but the Yaoyorozu heiress, Bakugo and Todoroki became nervous. The two recommended students and Bakugou were unbothered by their sensei's threat, either not taking it seriously, or not at all worried about placing last. Meanwhile Izuku's eyes were shining in awe at how awesome his dad was being.

"But that isn't fair!" A brown-haired girl named Uraraka Ochako said. "We all worked so hard to get here, to expel someone just like that, is unfair!"

"Unfair? - "Aizawa asked. "Let me ex- "Before Aizawa could start on his speech he was cut off by his son who for all intents and purposes looked very pissed.

"Well, I guess I'll let the squirt give his piece" Aizawa sighed.

"Your definition of unfair is very different from mine Uraraka." Izuku scoffed.

The round-faced girl turned to the taller boy confused, "Huh?"

"Do you want to know what's _really_ unfair? Natural disasters that can level entire cities." Pausing to let the girl take in the severity of his words he then continues, "What's really unfair is villains who attack, and kill innocent civilians."

Again, Izuku paused his speech to make sure they fully understood the meaning behind his words. By the wide-eyed looks he was receiving he figured he was getting through to some of them. This test was not unfair, not compared to what they would encounter once in the real world.

"What's unfair…what's unfair is thinking a challenge like this is not fair compared to those life-threatening situations. If you can't handle a small hurdle like this" he gestured to his surroundings, "then do you truly think you can handle being a hero. This profession is dangerous, _you can die_ and yet you think being told you might get expelled for not doing your best, _is not fair!_ " Izuku yelled, heated up by the girl's words. By now Uraraka had taken a step back, the fire in her classmates' eyes, becoming more intimidating by the minute. She couldn't help but rethink her prior words.

"You should leave now, if you think this is _unfair"_ he spat.

"Izuku enough!" Aizawa shouted, surprised at the animosity his son was currently displaying. While he did agree somewhat with what he was saying, he saw the look on his other student's faces begin to ashen and knew he had to finally step in.

Izuku turned to his adoptive father blank faced, before turning deep red in embarrassment. The touch of a familiar hand clutching his shoulder calming him down.

"Jeez Izuku, intense speech don't ya think? Though I won't say I disagree with you, I think you kinda scared the others", Kendo chuckled.

"Hmm." He grumbled, not at all sorry for saying the truth.

Kendo patted her friends back, understanding why he was the way he was. "All good, let's just focus on these tests now yeah?"

"Yeah."

Izuku then looked to his classmates to see most if not all of them looking even more nervous than before, except now it seemed he had gotten to the three students who had not taken their teachers threat serious at first.

"Alright then, now that we understand what's at stake let's do the rest of the tests." For the next two hours or so, the students were doing multiple sets of tests. Izuku looked over the list of tests, noticing that none looked overly difficult, but he could understand where someone who never exercised or worked with their quirk could fail.

* * *

"Anyone else notice sensei has some sort of familiarity with Midoriya?" a red-haired boy says.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. He keeps calling him by his first name and for some reason I just get the feeling their closer than student/sensei...ya know?" a plain faced boy answered.

"What about that speech he made, really makes you think about why you're here, ribbit" a frog like girl says.

The rest of the class listening to their classmate's conversation begin to look at their teacher and the tall green haired boy and wonder if there is some sort of connection to the two. While others thought about the boy's speech.

Meanwhile Itsuka Kendo was trying her best to hide the smile she had on her face, not wanting to reveal that her best friend did indeed have a connection to their sensei.

"Nice job tryna hide the fact you're his dad Aizawa sensei" she chuckled.

Izuku on the other hand was facepalming, he didn't think he'd reveal his relationship with his dad so soon.

"I wonder how they'll react once they find out?" he thought.

* * *

"Oooh that speech gave me the heebie jeebies" Nejire shivered.

"I know right, who knew Izu-bro could be so passionate!" Mirio smiled.

"I got chills", Tamaki mumbled.

"How did you three get out of class without getting in trouble?" All Might asked curious. He wasn't mad, mainly surprised at the three occupants already standing in what was supposed to be his hiding spot while he watched over Midoriya.

"Oh, look Izu-kuns up next against robo boy?!" Nejire whisper shouted, hoping to avoid All Might's questioning.

* * *

"The purpose of these tests is to see what your quirks are capable of and to test their limits. Now, go onto the other tests." Aizawa demanded.

 **50 Meter Dash**

Midoriya was paired up with Iida to take the 50-meter dash.

"Your speech was truly inspiring Midoriya, I hope you do your best and may the fastest student win." Iida said with an honest smile.

Midoriya simply nodded, still on edge about the robo boy. While he knew the other kid didn't know about his situation, it didn't give him a pass to insult him during the exams. Shaking those thoughts away, he activated One for All at 1%. Emerald lightning danced around the boy, as he ignited flames at the bottom of his feet.

Iida got into a sprinting position as the engines in his calves revved up. Midoriya also got into position. Aizawa blew the whistle telling the two students to sprint. They both took off at an impressive speed. Anyone watching was impressed by the speed of the two boys, more so the one using his flames as help to fly him across the track. Both students reached the finish line with their scores being announced by their sensei. To everyone's surprise Izuku was able to beat the student with a speed quirk.

Tenya Iida - 4.05 Seconds

Izuku Midoriya - 3.01 Seconds

 **Grip Strength**

Once it came time for the grip strength the highest score was earned by a student named Mezo Shoji, he had a score of 540 KG. A mutant type quirk that allowed him to have multiple arms. That is until it was Midoriya's turn and while still having One for All activated, he earned himself a score of 825 kg.

 **Standing Long Jump**

Izuku just thought of what the human torch would do and lit up his hands to lift him off the ground helping him clear the sandbox. This earned him an eyeroll from Kendo and Aizawa who knew exactly what he had done.

* * *

"Pfft, Izuku really likes the human torch doesn't he!" Nejire giggled.

"Yup, that's my Izu-bro" Mirio said proudly.

"Maybe he can change his hero name to the Emerald Torch?" Tamaki jokingly offers.

"Okay, but seriously when are you kids gonna tell me how you got out here, and why no one has come searching for you?" All Might asked.

* * *

 **Ball Throw**

Izuku had a nervous smile on his face as he walked to the circle. Tossing the ball up in the air Izuku got a feel of the type of ball it was before tossing it up in the air. _Hmm, lightweight but most likely still powerful enough to handle going at a high velocity, and if I'm right it was made with a heat resistance so I can go as high as I want, so if anything, my best bet would be to-_

Once he was finished mumbling Izuku shut his eyes cocking his arm back and prepared himself to throw.

With One for All activated as well as his original quirk, Izuku catapulted the ball through the air, his flames adding an additional push to his throw. Finishing with his and Mirio's signature pose.

"POWEEEER!"

* * *

"Pfft!" Nejire giggled.

"That's right Izu-bro show them your POWEEER!" Mirio said from where he hid behind the school building watching his little Izuku do his assessment test.

"Go Izuku", Tamaki chuckled.

"Hello, Snipe? Yeah, I have them with me. Well I was wondering the same thing, but- oh you don't know how they left your class without alerting you either. Huh well I guess if you're fine with it then they can stay."

* * *

The entire class stood back up silently gaping at where their emerald classmate was. His ball toss garnering so much power in it, they were tossed back a few feet.

Every student there was taken aback by the sheer force of the throw. The crater the boy had created around him only further proved that Midoriya was not one to be taken lightly. Even Shoto Todoroki, son of the number 2 hero showed some surprised by the force behind the boys throw. Aizawa looked at his phone and showed Izuku's score to the class.

"1500 m. Good Job."

 _'He's pretty strong and if I heard right, he got the highest score in the entrance exam since All Might. I need to keep an eye on him._ ' Todoroki thought to himself.

"AHHH, help, help! It's happening again!"

"I take it back he's an idiot" Todoroki thought, watching as the boy in front of him rolled back and forth on the ground trying to put himself out.

* * *

There was limits to what Aizawa could handle when it came to his kid, and watching him run around in circles as, what should have been a fireproof gym suit burned away, he could only slap his face in hopes of waking up from this nightmare.

"Jesus, Izuku stop!"

Izuku looked to his dad who had activated his quirk erasing Izukus flames, leaving the teen in a charred pants and half burnt shirt. Blushing he turned to his classmates who couldn't help but laugh at the broccoli haired boy, no longer intimidated by the powerhouse.

"Oh man thanks Aizawa, that was a close one!"

"You are literally fireproof. How do you panic every time this happens?" Aizawa deadpans.

"I don't know habit?"

"You…are one of a kind."

* * *

Bakugo, on the other hand, was trying to process what the fuck just happened. Despite seeing the idiot run around on fire he still couldn't dismiss the fact the Deku had a stronger quirk.

'How the hell did Deku hide such a fucking strong quirk for so long?' Bakugo thought while looking at the orphan punk continue to run around on fire despite their teacher yelling at him to calm down. Bakugo hated the fact that Deku had a quirk that was almost close to- it did surpass- the power of his quirk _._

 _This idiot is somehow stronger than me_!

Bakugo had decided after seeing Deku first use his quirk that he would solely focus on his own performance, blocking everything out as he focused on becoming stronger and being number one. He had a dream of achieving victory like All Might, but how could he do that when there was someone who was closer to that possibility then him.

 _'Was this shit head lying to me this whole fucking time? Was he hiding his power just to show it off at the right time and have a better origin story then me!? That's it, he wanted to make me look like a fool this entire time!_ ' His anger increasing at an alarming rate.

* * *

"That was not at all Izuku's intention. He actually never lied to Bakugo, and his origin story was always going to be better than Bakugos", the narrator explained.

* * *

'This fucking weakling ain't that special.' He kept repeating this sentence to himself until he finally believed his words.

 _He never believed his words._

'Damn orphan pitying the likes of me?! I think the fuck not!' He exploded. Quite literally.

BANG!

"HEY! ORPHAN ANNIE, HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HOLD BACK AGAINST ME ALL THESE YEARS! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Bakugo snapped as he charged towards the taller boy who was in the middle of putting out whatever left over flames was on him. Not caring about anyone else, he continued towards the other teen ready to beat the crap out of him for throwing dirt on his pride.

"You've been laughing at me this entire time! You think just because you have this quirk you can beat me, well think again fucker because I will take you down!"

However, before Bakugo could even get near Izuku, a pair of arms wrapped around him lifting him off the ground, halting him from attacking the nerd. Similarly, a buff body popped up from the ground in front of him with a mischievous smile, arms crossed, while another walked slowly towards the blonde with a pair of pants in hand.

"Let go of me, extras! I'll kill ya!" he growled.

"Oh, ho ho it seems Baka-go hasn't learned his lesson on what happens when you mess with Izu-bro, isn't that right Tamaki" Mirio chuckled.

"Seems like it" he mumbled.

"Which is weird because we just talked to him a while ago" Nejire added still holding onto Bakugo tightly.

Once Bakugo calmed down and recognized the faces he immediately began to panic inwardly. It was exactly who he didn't want to encounter on the first day. Despite putting up a strong front, to intimidate his classmates, when it came to the three teens in front of him, he knew no matter how strong he acted he would always get his ass handed to him.

"Sensei, what the hell? Make these extras let me go?!"

"Normally I would since they're interrupting my class but given the circumstances, I'll allow it as I explain something to you. I don't tolerate bullying in my class. I also will not tolerate you calling Izuku Midoriya orphan Annie. I'm not sure what your problem is with Izuku is, but I swear if I hear you make any more comments like that again I won't hesitate to punish you accordingly. Oh, and I know about your past with him so one more slip up like that and I won't hesitate to expel you."

Bakugo was in shock, he had never received such a threat from a teacher. So, hearing those words had shaken him to the core, silencing any vulgar words he might've said back when he was in middle school.

"And to the rest of the class- ", looking to the others with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "If anyone here ever calls or makes fun of Izuku Midoriya for his status, I will do the same to you as I promised Bakugo. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes, we will also not hesitate to do something for the record!" Mirio says with a smile on his face.

Izuku and Itsuka would've laughed at the way their classes heads shook like bobble heads had the situation not been so serious.

* * *

After that whole incident, the students were shown their results of the assessment test.

1st Place: Izuku Midoriya

2nd place: Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd place: Shoto Todoroki

4th Place: Katsuki Bakugo

"Hey Izu-kun look at that you got number one isn't that great! Then again you are a little beefcake!"

"Indeed, our work out has clearly paid off, don't you think Tamaki?"

"Definitely Izuku's gotten very strong."

"Will you three leave already!" Aizawa yelled.

"SORRY!" they yelled, running off.

After his friends left Izuku looked at the scoreboard again and wasn't surprised to see he was in the top spot as Nejire and Mirio pointed out. Not that he was being cocky or anything but as Mirio said given he does these types of exercises on the regular it just didn't surprise him. However, he just couldn't help but feel bad...

20th Place: Minoru Mineta

The grape head started crying.

'THERE'S SO MANY HOT GIRLS IN THIS CLASS TO! NOOOO-'

 _Never mind._

"Nobody is going to be expelled."

"HUH?!" The entire class, except for, once again Momo, Bakugo, and Todoroki were surprised. Even Izuku was surprised at the turn of events. It was shocking to hear his dad change his mind on expelling a student.

"It was a lie. Logical deception to make all of you do your best." Aizawa smiled.

The class went white with shock. A few even fell over from fatigue. Momo Yaoyorozu, recommended student and genius heiress she was, decided to speak up and calm everyone down. Or so she thought she would.

"I'm surprised you all didn't figure it out. Sorry I probably should've said something." Momo told them, putting a hand on her hip.

To be honest, Aizawa wasn't lying about expelling one of these poor fools. If even one of them showed zero potential whatsoever, then they would've gotten kicked out. Aizawa would never admit it to their faces but he saw potential in all of them. Even if some of them had personality flaws that would drag down their performance, they could overcome that in time and become outstanding heroes, without a doubt. However, he wasn't going to tell them that, of course that didn't mean his son wasn't going to and he could already tell from the sharp glint in his eye he was going to speak up.

"What a problem child", he sighed.

"Actually Yaoyorozu...Aizawa sensei wasn't lying. I'm not sure why but his promise of expelling someone was no logical ruse. Ever since he's worked here, he's expelled at least one class, or at least a student who showed absolutely no potential in being a hero. In total over 125 students have been expelled from Yuei by him."

Shock was seen on the heiresses' face once knowing she was wrong. To find out that there was in fact a chance one of them could've been expelled so easily…the reality was frightening.

"Why do you think there's no 2nd year hero class here?" Midoriya added.

"Wh-what?!"

"Izuku, could you not reveal all my secrets on the first day" Aizawa sighed.

"Oh...sorry"

"It's fine. Anyways, that concludes your first day here at U.A. You're free to go home now. Hopefully you're all ready for the hardships U.A will put you lot through. It will be one bone breaking test after another. Welcome to hell." Aizawa gave them a creepy smile.

* * *

Aizawa was on his way to the faculty room when he was stopped by All Might and the three stooges.

"Aizawa...being a little soft on the class this year don't ya think?" All Might joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I really thought you were gonna expel the little grape boy!" Nejire said.

"Indeed!" Miro agreed.

"Even I was surprised sensei." Tamaki whispered.

Aizawa sighed, why was he not surprised the big three toddlers were here and not in class. "Look they have potential, and I don't let go of those without potential. Also why were you three here with All Might?"

"We wanted to see how our little Izu-kun did on his first day!"

 _Of course._

* * *

As the students left to change and head back to the classroom, they were all trying to decide how to address their classmate on the elephant in the room.

"Hey, Midoriya?"

"Uh, yeah? Kirishima right?"

"Yeah! I was wondering why Bakugou called you orphan Annie and Aizawa sensei seemed so familiar with you?"

Izuku figured he was going to have to address this sooner or later; he just didn't expect it to be so soon. Running a hand through his hair- _huh so that's why Nejire does it-_ Izuku thought of what he should say.

"Well, I guess it was bound to get out sooner or later. The answer to both your questions is-

"IZU-KUN!"

"IZU-BRO!"

"Izuku."

"Oomph!"

"We missed you, let's go home it's Katsudon night!" Mirio shouted carrying the younger boy out of class before Izuku could finish speaking to Kirishima. The rest of class staring at the spot that was just occupied by their classmate.

"Who were those guys?" Mina asked. "That's the third time we've seen them."

"Those were his best friends…expect to see them a lot" Kendo laughed, walking out to meet up with the four weirdos.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait to find out about Bakugo and Aizawa sensei tomorrow", Kaminari sighed.

The class nodding in agreement.

* * *

"How was school Izu-bro, you know aside from when Bakugo tried attacking you?" Mirio asked.

Izuku sighed, to be honest it was exhausting, but at the same time exciting because it was also the first day of him being on his way to be a hero.

"It was great."

Mirio and the others looked to Izuku to see if he was lying but from the shine in his eyes, and giant smile he was projecting they could see he was telling the truth.

"Awesome! Then let's hurry to your house, Present Mic is making Katsudon for us!" Nejire yelled before jumping on her boyfriend's back.

"Ugh, jeez yeah, okay just hop on the Izuku express I guess" Izuku mumbled.

"Oooh, yeah that's a good name for you" Nejire cooed.

"What-no it's, please don't start calling me that babe!" Izuku cried.

"Too late, Izuku Express! Oooh Mirio, Tamaki join me on the Izuku Express!"

"What no!" Izuku yelled, already thinking about the back pains he'll be feeling if they do jump on.

"Okay!" Mirio said happily.

"Sure, I guess." Tamaki mumbled.

Before Izuku could stop them, they had already jumped onto his back and begun assembling themselves totem pole style. So as not to break his back Izuku activated One for All helping lighten the burden on himself.

"Well…is everyone on securely?" Izuku sighed.

"Nope we still need Kendo!"

Izuku looked to his left to see the ginger haired girl trying to back away, shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry guys but no, I am not joining you on your death trap thing."

"Aww but come on it's not complete if we're all not here" Nejire pouted.

"Indeed, Kendo-san! Don't worry just use your quirk and you'll be able to climb me Tamaki and Nejire and join us in no time!"

"No really I'm good." Kendo said trying but failing to get out of joining them.

"Itsuka just join them already" Izuku sighed, not even caring he would be carrying four people on his shoulders.

Biting her lip, the girl looked at the three friends stacked on top of each other before rolling her eyes and after throwing all her sanity out the window activated her quirk so she could climb the childish older teens.

Meanwhile Izuku ignored all the stares they were garnering while keeping balance, once Kendo finally sat atop Nejire's shoulders Mirio patted Izuku's head to indicate they were all ready to go.

"Onwards Izuku!" the three older teens shouted, Itsuka too embarrassed to speak as she watched people begin to take pictures of the five stacked together.

"Well, this is my life now." Izuku chuckled, while listening to Mirio and the others try and direct him home.

* * *

"This is your kid, Aizawa" Present Mic cackled alongside Midnight, who had found a trending photo of a student from Yuei carrying four other Yuei students on his shoulders. The internet dubbing them the human totem pole.

"Yeah, he is. And I wouldn't trade him for the world" he chuckled.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Well damn that was a long hiatus now wasn't it. Sorry guys but like I said this is my hobby so I just do this when I have time. Also I got hit with writers block hopefully you guys like this chapter. I'll try not to be too long until the next chapter promise. Like follow comment if you enjoy this. I really enjoy everyone's comments even if it's to tell me they hate this lol. Well till next time I decided to hange the output Izuku coudl use for One For all to make it more realisitc**


	22. Battle Trial team ups

The next day, was just as fun for Izuku as the first. And by that Izuku means he woke up to the wake-up call of his three friends jumping on top of him claiming they didn't want him to wake up late for his second day of school.

"How the hell did you kids get in, I put up new locks?" Aizawa asked.

"Trade secret Aizawa sensei." Nejire says rocking back and forth on her feet.

"You know what ever I can't afford to keep changing locks so do whatever you want just remember to lock up after you leave." Aizawa sighed, patting Izuku's head with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, sensei, you can count on us!" Mirio saluted.

"You mean I can count on Tamaki." Aizawa whispered as he walked out of his house.

* * *

When the four kids made it to school, they immediately split up not wanting to be late for any classes, less they wish to endure the wrath of Izuku's father.

Izuku learned once he got to class that there would be no homeroom, so they got right into classes. Izuku looked at his courses to see what classes he would have first and saw that for the first year Heroics Course, that was Foundational Hero Studies, a single class, but with a wide range of lessons, from rescue, to combat, or overall Quirk training.

"I AM-!" a loud voice boomed, invading the classroom. "Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might cried, leaning into the classroom while holding onto the doorframe.

"I-it's All Might!"

"Wow, he really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it? Kero."

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps!"

"And I'm coming through the door like a normal person except I'm floating because of my quirk. Watch watch, see! Oooh. Pretty cool right guys!"

All Might laughed at Nejire's jovial attitude. It was just one of the reasons he chose her to be his T.A for this lesson.

The rest of the class was no longer entranced by All Might, but the girl whom for the past two days was seen in their class with Izuku.

A mirid of thoughts were going through many of the students' head.

"She's super-hot!"

"What she's doing here?"

"Is she a T.A.?"

"How old is she?"

"Hello, my young pupils!" All Might said, finally halting his jilted march when he was behind the podium. "I will be your teacher for Foundational Hero Studies, where you will learn the basics of being a hero! Alongside me is your upperclassman Nejire Hado who has happily agreed to assist me for today's lesson. Now, let's get right into it!" All Might shouted, doing a dramatic pose. Nejire couldn't help but think how much it reminded her of Mirio and Izuku.

He turned suddenly towards his T.A nodding his head. Understanding the cue, she pulled a note card out of nowhere for All might to present.

"And with that said this is what we'll be doing today!" All Might said, pointing to Nejire.

Noticing where he was pointing, Nejire decided to have a little fun at the new teachers' expense as well as her boyfriends.

"I can see from some of your faces what you're thinking and only Izu-kun will get that privilege. What we're really doing today is Combat training." Nejire says with an impish smile.

A thump was heard throughout the classroom making many heads turn. The source turned out to be said boy mentioned, Izuku, passed out with a bloody nose. Behind him was Kendo who was too busy cackling to try and help him wake up.

"Oh boy, maybe I should've gotten Mirio for this." All might sighed.

The class wasn't sure how to react at this point by what was mentioned. The older girls' words were still running through their heads. In the end it only took Kendo to start cheering about being able to start fighting one another for others to get back into the mood of being excited at the prospect of being able to do something so active on only the second day.

"Err, yes and to go along with that, are these!" All Might cried, pointing towards a section of the classroom wall which had four gray stripes on it, standing out from the whitewashed walls. Slowly, the panels rolled out of the wall, revealing tall racks with cases numbered one through twenty.

"Your Hero Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and the requests you sent in before classes began! Now, get changed, and meet me in Ground Beta!" All Might left the room, laughing boisterously the whole way. Nejire made to follow him not at all bothered that she left her boyfriend behind still unconscious.

* * *

"What do we do with Midoriya?" Kirishima asks.

"Don't worry I got him." Kendo says with a smile. Grabbing the boys costume case, she enlarges her hand and grabs his body heading towards the boys changing room. Once at her destination she tosses the boy in there alongside his case.

"Ow!"

"Oops."

* * *

All Might stood on an empty road, facing a large gate. Out of the darkness appeared his class of young students, all clad in outfits drastically different from their school uniforms.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies! Be fully aware; whenever you are in those outfits, you are HEROES!"

The teens stood in front of the Number One Hero, costumes on full display.

"Aww, look at our little Izu-kun All Might! Doesn't he look so adorable." Nejire squealed. The urge to rush towards him was held back as All Might put a hand on her shoulder holding her down. "You can make out with Midoriya after the lesson." He laughed. "Focus on the current assignment."

"Fine…Oooh wow, look at everyone else All Might they look pretty cool. That one looks like a robot and that girl is just wearing punk clothes…that's not safe." Nejire said pointing at each student. Her eyes bulged at one specific outfit.

"Oh wow, look at that costume, that sure does leave little to the imagination huh." Nejire stared wide eyed at Yaoyorozus outfit unaware of the girl blushing heavily at her comments.

All Might sweat dropped at his T.A.'s blunt words chopping her on the head. "Let's get on with the lesson yes?"

* * *

"Whoa nice suit Izuku. You really like green huh?" Kendo chuckled.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, but yours is cool too. It looks really flexible."

"Yeah support did a great job making it."

"Alright, let's go!"" Nejire cheered, receiving cheers from the class. "Today's gonna be super fun, why because we get to fight people!"

The class began to cheer again, happy to be able to engage in such a combative activity so early. Nejire and All Might on the other hand couldn't help but smile evilly at what was to come.

"Now then you're probably wondering, what type of combat battles will we be doing and to answer your question we will be doing a 4v1 hero vs villain indoor urban battle." All Might announced, capturing the attention of his students.

Nejire continued with the explanation. "Your faces right now say "what do you mean 4 v 1, isn't that unfair? Why indoors, that doesn't seem logical since villains fight outside most of the time?"

"Well to answer your questions, you're all wrong!" Nejire said happily. "You are at a bigger disadvantage, given who you're up against. And second the smarter villains fight in the dark behind the scenes. Dramatic villains who want to be scene and get their name out there, they're the ones you always see on camera fighting big named heroes." Nejire said seriously.

All Might nodded his head at his T.A. "Nejire is indeed correct. The reason the most televised fights occur in the streets is because the more intelligent, the most dangerous, Villains lurk out of sight, careful to not draw attention! If you look at the statistics, more conflicts with Villains happen indoors than out!"

"For this class, you will be split into teams of four, and you will be up against a villain. Now this villain-

"Is me and two others from my class, surprise! Sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer. I'm just really excited to be a villain!" Nejire said floating around, smiling.

All Might sighed, "It's alright, but there you have it four of you will be going up against Nejire our T.A. and two other surprise guests. They will be taking turns switching during battles. Now then you will have 15 minutes to "capture" them or at least save the hostage they are holding before time runs out.

The class looked around uneasy. 4v1 battle seemed a bit unfair especially against someone as airheaded as her many thoughts. Thinking this someone brought it up.

"Uh, All Might don't you think a 4v1 is a little unfair. I mean when you think about it kinda seems like overkill." Kirishima said awkwardly.

"Yeah, gotta agree" Jiro mumbles.

"Oh man All might you got a funny class. I can't wait to demolish them." Nejire said smiling. Then flew off to begin preparing herself.

All Might shook his head smiling, poor kids. They should've stayed silent. "While you may think that the case you will have a far harder time then you think during these battles. You'll be going up against the top three students in all of U.A. All of whom are a top contender for the next top pro."

It seemed these words were enough to get 1A's blood pumping, and not in the good way. To be going up against such strong opponents so soon, Yuei really does live up to its Plus Ultra motto.

"But don't worry as long as you do your best…" All Might trailed off trying to think of encouraging words to use but came up blank.

"Well onto the teams!"

"That wasn't encouraging at all!" they yelled.

* * *

"No oh god no, Kendo what are we gonna do we're going up against them. I can't even stand on par with Tamaki, maybe Nejire if she's not cheating. If I go up against Miri-bro I'm done for." Izuku said worriedly.

Kendo at least was on the same page as Izuku. While she never truly witnessed their spars, she did know that these three were strong and not to underestimate them. "Well, that's why it's a 4v1" Kendo said, in what she hoped was an optimistic voice.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck. No fuck this, I will beat these shitty heads today, and I'll show them who's boss once and for all!" Bakugou growled. His sweaty face and twitching eye said another story.

* * *

"You're putting 1-A up against the big three already…isn't that a bit of overkill?" Aizawa asked.

"Hmm, maybe" Nezu laughed.

* * *

With a flourish, All Might produced a box from behind him, and held it out to the closest students. Hesitantly, they stepped forwards. Kirishima being the closest one stuck his hand in the opening of the box to grab a dark numbered ball. He tilted the sphere to show All Might the character painted on it, then tossed it back into the box.

"Alright, and so begins the team ups! Kirishima is on Team A! Now come, young men and young women, and decide your fate!"

Team A: Kirishima Eijirou, Sero Hanta, Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team B: Jiro Kyoka, Yaoyorozu Momo, Iida Tenya, and Uraraka Ochako

Team C: Aoyama Yuga, Ashido Mina, Koda Koji, and Bakugou Katsuki

Team D: Ojiro Mashirao, Hagakure Tooru, Itsuka Kendo, Kaminari Denki

Team E: Midoriya Izuku, Minoru Mineta, Todoroki Shouto, Shoji Mezo

"Now let me explain the rules of the battle once again so you understand. There will be two ways to win; The Villains need only survive while maintaining their hostage doesn't get taken. Surviving the fifteen minutes grant them an automatic win. For heroes, your job is to secure the hostage or capture the villains before time is up, which can be done by using a special capture tape provided by me."

The entire class processed the rules, mentally preparing themselves to go up against some of the strongest students in all Yuei.

"Enough prep time, onwards to the fun! The first battle will be… Team B vs Sun Beater."

* * *

"It's a play on my hero name." Tamaki said to Mirio before walking to his post.

"I love it! I'll be Levillion, a play on Lemillion!"

"Oooh and I'll be…Nejire!"

"Oooh I like it."

"It fits."

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hey Tamaki...I've been wondering but is there a reason why Mirio is letting his hair grow out?" Nejire asked.

Surprisingly Tamaki let a small smile slip before answering. "Yes, there is. And before you ask, it also answers why Izuku is letting his hair grow out too."

"Oh...why?"

"It'll be better if you ask them."

Nejire confused as to why the usually timid teen was trying to hold back laughter causing him to walk to another room away from the two boys who seemed to be in a heated argument. Once near the room she was able to hear what they were discussing and nearly face faulted at their topic.

* * *

"Look I let my hair grow, so all I have to do is straighten it and it'll be to past my shoulders Miri-bro! A simply dye job and I'll be a perfect Sailor Moon impersonator." Izuku protested.

Mirio shook his head at the younger teen, his words were not enough to switch characters with Izuku. "I'm sorry Izu-bro but I look way closer to her than you. I don't even need a dye job. End of discussion." Mirio said, arms crossed indicating he would no longer talk about the subject.

Izuku sighed. He knew now that there was no changing Mirio's mind so he simply accepted that Mirio would be Sailor Moon and he would have to be one of the secondary characters.

Seeing his little bro's despondent face, he switched to his usual smiling face, and clasped his shoulder. "Never fear Izu-bro I found the perfect replacement character for you!" Taking his phone out of his pocket Mirio looked up the character before showing Izuku Sailor Pluto. Izuku had to admit he really did match the woman.

"Wow you're right Mirio she's perfect! And with Tamaki as Tuxedo mask and Nejire as Sailor Neptune we're gonna look so cool!"

"Indeed. It's too bad Kendo won't agree to be a Sailor Scout with us." Mirio said.

Izuku nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely we would have been awesome Sailors together….so it's a definite no on me being Sailor Moon." Izuku said nonchalantly.

"It's an All Might no."

* * *

"Pffft, oh my gosh Izu-kun and Mirio are so lame!" Nejire laughed, falling to the floor laughing at her boyfriends and best friends' antics. This was how Aizawa, and All might found her. Thankfully they had a paper bag on hand to give her before she passed out from a hard time breathing.

However, when asked what the problem was, she wouldn't say anything, only that they would see come Halloween. Aizawa facepalmed and All Might grinned happily already excited for the surprise.

* * *

"Ahem, attention everyone-"

"Who are you talking to Mirio it's only me you Izu-kun and Tamaki? Are more people coming? Ooh are we inviting more people to this?"

Mirio chuckled at Nejire's stream of questions. "It was for dramatics. It's only us."

"Oh, okay. So, what's the new?"

Izuku and Mirio looked at each other with giant smiles, nudging one another. "Okay Okay. Izuku and I have officially chosen our next photo op theme!"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm."

"Yup. Mirio and I came up with the perfect costumes for us to wear. Kendo doesn't wanna join us though." Izuku huffed.

Tamaki and Nejire both shared a look before nodding for them to continue. "Oh?"

"Yes, we are going to be-

* * *

"Oh my god Aizawa please marry me so Izuku can be my son." Midnight begged, in the middle of her laughter.

"No. Besides he's already your honorary nephew isn't that enough?" Aizawa asked, also trying to hold back the giant smile erupting on his face at what he was witnessing.

In front of Aizawa, Midnight, all might and Hizashi were the Big Three and Izuku dressed up as Sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask all in different poses.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

"My work here is done."

"Shota, my heart, I don't think my heart can take any more of their adorkableness." Hizashi whispered before falling over. A few seconds later he got back up to snap a picture of the four Yuei students in their poses and fell back down.

Aizawa wasn't sure how to address this whole ordeal with his son and his friends so instead he just snapped a quick pic of the four in their pose and let them go on their way to wherever the hell they were going. He'd ask how they chose this year's costume theme when he got home.

* * *

"Boom!"

"Oh my god what was that?!" Izuku yelled.

Nejire and the others looked around to see smoke covering up the shopping mall district they were in. Screams soon followed.

"You guys I think there's a villain attack going on downtown!" Nejire yelled.

"Then let's go help out, there's no heroes around and we can't do nothing!" Izuku yelled.

"Izu-kun if you use your quirk without a license…" Nejire said quietly.

Izuku shut his eyes close tight, he knew exactly what Nejire was insinuating, but at the same time people were in trouble and he was already in hero school so in a way he could bend the rules, just this once.

" _right mom?"_

A cold air which blew through Izuku's skirt was all the answer he needed to tell them he would be joining them.

"Alright then POWEEEER!"

"POWEEER!" The three yelled after Mirio, or rather Sailor Moon.

* * *

Come on guys the heroes will be here any second just grab as much cash and jewelry and let's go!"

"I don't think so villains!"

"Huh who said that?" a masked robber asked looking around.

 **"Moon Prism Power Make Up**!" Mirio yelled, popping out of nowhere Sailor Moon outfit fluttering in the wind. He's extremely glad they were able to find a costume make who could incorporate his hair in his outfit.

Before anyone could even look for where that voice came from three of the robbers holding hostages were taken down.

" **Pluto** **Planet Power Make Up**!" Izuku shouted, dropping down from the sky with the help of his flames. Using One for All Izuku took down one of the bigger villains responsible for the break in.

" **Neptune** **Planet Power Make Up**!" Nejire called out, floating down with the help of her quirk. Nejire used her quirk to knock back many of the men with Mirio providing back up and knocking them out.

" **My work here is done**." Tamaki mumbled, while walking where his friends were currently posing, after finishing defeating the villains.

"Wow Tamaki you're a great Tuxedo mask!" Nejire said.

"Thanks."

"Are-are these new heroes?" a former hostage asked, confused.

"I'm not sure but...we're saved!"

* * *

"Are-are those Sailor Scouts?" a random civilian watching from the side asked. While everyone was thankful someone came to help them, they were also trying very hard not to laugh at the four teens dressed up in such ridiculous outfits.

"Hahaha, they are, and they totally just kicked those villains' asses!" another yelled out, watching as the Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon cosplayer finished off the last of the robbers.

* * *

A half hour later

"What the-how'd these guys get all banged up?" Edge shot asked Best Jeanist.

Someone who was currently working the crime scene was about to pass by the top ten hero when they heard his question and went to answer him.

"Well you guys were a little late, so those kids over there dressed as Sailor Scouts came in out of nowhere and defeated them! It was amazing. Sailor Neptune was by far the prettiest scout, but combative Sailor Moon had them all beat!"

The two heroes couldn't help but blanche at the policeman's description of the fight.

"Kids dressed up- "Edge Shot said.

"As Sailor Scouts." Best Jeanist. Both pros looked to each other shaking their head. They didn't even need to look to know who exactly the police were talking about. They only knew one group of kids who were weird enough to do that and that was Eraser heads kid and his friends.

"Wanna go see the little nerds?" Best Jeanist said.

"Oh, you know it."

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA AIZAWA LOOK IZUKU IS ON THE NEWS, AS WELL AS MIRIO!" All Might bellowed. He couldn't believe his eyes. His successor and former potential successor were on the five-o clock news dressed up as Sailor Scouts. When he told Izuku he needed to let Japan know who he was he didn't mean do it like this.

"I don't know whether to ground him or record this to make fun of him for the future. Would that even affect him." Aizawa said head bowed.

* * *

"Sources say you weren't punished by law enforcement because of your adorable outfit that you fought in alongside your friends. What do you have to say to that?"

Izuku looked to the reporter then to the camera blushing. This was way too embarrassing. He never expected to be seen dressed like this live on tv. This was more of a fun thing meant only for friends and family to see.

"Well…uh, I mean I can't really confirm-

"Oh yeah that's totally true. The commissioner was gonna punish my little Izu-kun for using his quirk without a license but then when he saw all four of us dressed as Sailor Scouts, he fell to the ground laughing and told the police to let us go." Nejire said happily.

"Oh, we also took a picture with the police department!" Mirio said grinning.

"Oh, is this true?" the reporter asked smiling at the adorable teens.

Izuku sighed. "Yeah, it's all true. They have it framed in the middle of the department as you walk in."

"Well then that's all from us and the Sailor Scouts. Tune in next week for more news. Hey, can I get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Of course!"

"Hmm."

* * *

"I do not condone you breaking quirk laws Izuku. No matter the case." Aizawa said angry.

Izuku and the others couldn't help but look down unable to see the disappointment in Aizawa's face.

"But people were in trouble…I couldn't not do anything!" Izuku yelled.

"Hmm, and that said seeing you four fight in those ridiculous outfits and speak those phrases makes me want to go a little easier on you." Aizawa says smirking. "You're grounded for a week."

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait but writers block got to me again and I didn't want to just put out a half assed chapter. Hopefully this makes up for it though. I changed up a lot of it and even added an omake that I thought was pretty funny. Please comment, like, follow and i'll do my best to update the next time I can. Until next time enjoy and thank you for all the comments who say they love this fic.**


	23. Team B vs Sun Beater

EDIT: **You guys Sun Beater and Levillion are Mirios and Tamakis villan name., i.e play on their hero names. Refer to the last chapter and you'll know that. I could never forget my favorite characters hero names.**

* * *

 **Team B: Jiro Kyoka, Yaoyorozu Momo, Iida Tenya, and Uraraka Ochako vs. Villain Sun Beater**

"Tell me class, who do you think is going to win this round?" All Might asked. While the remaining class members waited for the simulation to begin All Might want to gauge the type of students he had. Were they cocky, hesitant, watchful, analytical?

With the remaining members of 1A unaware of just how strong the current villain was, most of them were unsure what they should say. While a few had thought having more numbers would give them the advantage, others were much more sensible and knew that with these "villains" being third years, they had much more experience.

Tsuyu was the first one to speak up. "Well we can't really say how the battle will turn out since we don't know what type of quirk the villain Sun Beater has; therefore, we won't know what our classmates will be going up against. For all we know this Sun Beater could be facing a quirk that is to their disadvantage. Then again, they have two more years of experience on us so I'd bet that the villain will win. Ribbit."

"Unmanly, Tsu! These are our classmates about to fight, we gotta have faith in them!" Kirishima yelled.

"HAHAHAHA, indeed young Kirishima. Even if that won't help them against this villain it's still good that you believe in them." All Might laughed.

Shivers ran down everyone's spine at All Might's words. " _Does he even believe in us?!"_

"Anyways…LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Oh...I can't watch." Izuku whined, quickly whipping his notebook out so he could record his class mates' quirks.

* * *

Jiro felt a shiver run down her spine as she followed Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Uraraka to their assigned building. For some reason she felt as if her words from earlier were going to comeback to bite her in the ass.

"I believe it would be best if we split up. There are four of us and one villain. Divide and conquer as they say." Momo said with a confident voice. Despite everyone else's misgivings for this battle she still held confidence that they could defeat their assigned villain and win the battle.

"Brilliant Yaoyorozu. And by doing this we will have an even higher chance of finding the hostage and saving it!" Iida praised.

"Yeah, we're totally gonna win this. So how do we divide are selves up?" Uraraka asked.

Momo, tapped her chin in thought. "After we have Jiro scout out the building and zero in on Sun Beaters location, we'll officially split up with two of us going after the villain and two towards the hostage. I doubt he would sit idle with the hostage waiting for us to come to him.

That's exactly what Tamaki was doing.

"Okay, but who's with who?" Jiro asked, slightly feeling better about this battle now that they had someone with such a cool head helping plan everything.

"If I'm right then I think we would be best suited to split up, Uraraka and I, and Jiro with Iida."

Iida nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, your quirk is very versatile and would mix well with Uraraka while Jiro will be able to assist me as a distraction when trying to pursue either the villain or saving the hostage. Well done again!"

"Nice, guess that's it for our plan." Jiro nodded.

"Alright let's go!"

They had just finished planning when they heard All Might's loud voice.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

* * *

"Uh, All Might…why is Sun Beater just waiting in the room, eating a bento? Wouldn't he want to search for Yaoyorozu and the others to get the advantage?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah shouldn't he be searching for the heroes?" Mina asked.

All might chuckled. "That's an excellent question, but again not all villains seek the heroes out first. Some wait for the heroes to come to them. And that is exactly what Sun Beater is doing. As for the bento...well young Midoriya knows."

The entire class turned to Midoriya to ask him why that was, only to see he was busy being patted on the back by Kendo.

"Who was the devil that gave him that bento box before this battle?" Midoriya whispered.

* * *

"Oh, cool. Lunch Rush remembered to pack me Octopus." Tamaki said smiling. At the end of the fifteen mark he put his things away and began stretching. All might's loud voice entering his ear telling him it was his time to shine, unfortunately.

* * *

"Jiro, do you know where Sun Beater is?" Momo asked.

Jiro nodded her head, confused. "Yeah...he's on the top floor. He's not moving though. He's just mumbling nervously."

"Great, that must mean he's not confident he'll beat us! We can catch him off guard like that!" Uraraka yelled.

"No, somethings off. Why would he just wait up there not moving from his spot? He wants us to come up there so he can ambush us and defeat us like the villain he is!" Iida exclaimed.

Tamaki did not at all plan that. He just figured this was the fastest way to take out the first years. Then again, Tamaki attacking them all at once while they come to find him probably was an ambush in their eyes.

"Well now what? If he's still in the same room do, we attack him all at once or split up. And come in waves?" Jiro asked.

Momo and Iida debated on the best course of action. Either way seemed like defeat but in the end, they decided to take a hero's death. "Full frontal attack it is. However instead of entering through just the door we'll be doing-

* * *

"Whoa, is Yaoyorozu really going to use a cannon to break down the wall next to the one Sun Beaters in?!" Izuku yelled. He was amazed so far at what team B was doing. From the looks of it, it seemed Jiro and Iida were going to do a frontal attack while Yaoyorozu and Uraraka came in crashing in from the side.

"Hmm, an interesting solution. One group will be the distraction while the other group will try to take down the villain. Their tenacity is admirable."

"That's true... but All Might, where is it?" Izuku asked confused.

"Oh, you finally noticed, did you?"

The entire class looked away from the viewing room to the teacher and student speaking. "What's missing Midoriya?"

Izuku looked back to the surveillance monitors and spoke again. "The hostage, it's not with Sun Beater. Although, I'm not sure the others know that since they think since he hasn't moved at all he must've kept the hostage with him the whole time.

Now that Tamaki was banking on.

"But when the hell did he have time to do that? We've been watching him this whole time!" Mineta yelled.

"Ah, not true. While the heroes were planning, so too was the villain. In fact, you didn't even notice when Sun Beater moved out of frame for a few minutes then reappeared because you were all focused on the way the four of your classmates looked so focused." All might said happily.

"Those missing few minutes were the most vital of this whole battle" Izuku sighed. "They're done for."

* * *

"Okay we're at the top floor. Uraraka and I will now go next door where we will wait for your cue to blast in from the side. Remember to have your communicators on so we can do it on time." Momo ordered.

"Got it." The three trainee heroes whispered.

* * *

"Oooh, look Levillion, those four firsties are gonna try for a full frontal and a surprise from the side. That's pretty cunning!"

"Indeed, it is Nejire. But not enough for our fellow villain Sun Beater!" Mirio laughed evilly.

"No, kidding. How long do you think it will take for Tamaki to beat all four? I say three minutes!"

"Hmm, let's see…I give it two."

"You're on!"

* * *

On the count of three Jiro had Iida slam through the door hiding Sun Beater and rush to ram into him. However, Sun Beater seemed to anticipate this as he slapped Iida away with a giant clam shaped hand.

Jiro witnessing her partner be whipped to the side like nothing felt sweat run down her face. She hurried to yell for help from her other partners.

"Damn…Now Yaomomo!" Within seconds of their break in a loud explosion rocked the building as the wall next to Sun Beater was blown down revealing two more heroes. A small smile appearing on his face.

"And so, the heroes have all assembled."

"We have and we plan on taking you down!" Uraraka yelled, surprisingly confident.

"Indeed, and we'll pay you back for hurting Iida." Momo said, looking to their knocked-out team member.

"Hmm, I'd like to see you try."

And so, began their battle. Or so they thought. It seemed they really did underestimate their third year senpai. Despite Jiro blasting the ground apart with her ear phone jack it seems that Sun Beater was somehow prepared for that as he quickly flew up and smacked the punk rocker into the wall knocking her out next.

Seeing the opening for her Uraraka ran up behind Sun Beater and tagged his back. Or so she thought. It seemed she only got his cloak which once Tamaki realized the extent of the girl's abilities tossed his floating cloak off and grabbed the pink suited girl with one of his tentacle hands, quickly blocking an oncoming attack by Yaoyorozu's cannon.

"Uraraka!" Momo yelled horrified by the way the girl's body had gone limp.

Momo quickly analyzed the situation. Thee of her teammates were knocked out. There was no sign of the hostage and the villain was now heading for her. In layman terms, she was quite-

* * *

"Fuck that was brutal." Denki said.

"AND VILLAIN SUN BEATER WINS!" All might announce.

"We have to go up against him, and two others! Are you trying to kill us?!" Mina screamed. She was now frightened for her turn. If this was how strong their senpai was, she can only imagine how strong their T.A was, or the other third year they were going up against is.

"Tamaki…so brutal." Izuku shivered.

* * *

"Oh wow, two minutes. You were right Mirio! That was amazing, did you see him use that girl as a shield, man that was funny but also mean." Nejire said holding back laughter.

"Tamaki is a strong hero. But boy is he a ruthless villain!" Mirio cried. "I'm so proud. Now I must live up to my name Levillion!"

* * *

"Now then who can tell me was the MVP of the match!" All might said, unaware of the morose mood.

"Is the villain involved, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked. She couldn't help but think he would most likely get it if that was the case.

"Good question…and no only your class will be judged, and Midoriya could you tell me why that is?"

Izuku nodded and began his analyzation of the match. "Well because Sun Beater would get MVP."

"TRAITOR!" Everyone thought.

"Hmm and why is that?" All might asked, nodding in agreement.

"Well for one, he was able to hide the hostage putting the hero's main objective of the mission out of reach. Even if they could subdue Sun Beater, they still wouldn't have had the hostage which should've been more important than actually confronting the villain."

"But how were they supposed to know he hid the hostage when he never moved!" Mineta yelled.

"They split up, like they planned when they planned on ambushing the villain. Even if it's one villain there's always the chance of the villain having a trick up his sleeve."

The entire class stared at Izuku in silence. They had never thought of things that way.

"My sentiments exactly!" All might bellowed. "Now that we know why the Villain was the real MVP of the match, who is the runner up MVP of the match? All might ask, much to the annoyance of their class.

This time it was Kendo who spoke. "Well if I had to guess, I'd say it was Yaoyorozu. Not only was she the one who came up with the plan to split up and ambush Sun Beater, but she also decided the team formations. It also seems like she was the one to calm down everyone's nerves. Although she may have acted rashly shooting her own team mate in the stomach with a cannon, she still did her best to create a well formulated plan that would best catch Sun beater by surprise."

All Might stared at the marital artist in surprise. "Err…well yes, that's absolutely correct. I'd add more but you about covered everything! So, onto the next round!"

* * *

"That was a little harsh don't you think? Aizawa said, while drinking from his juice pouch. Behind him several other U.A teachers had a appeared to watch the Big Three destroy class 1A and began making bets on what teams were going to last the longest against the three powerhouses. So far none made it past the five-minute mark.

"You say Potato and I say let's see how the next group of hero hopefuls fair next!" Nezu cackled.

* * *

"Spin the wheel, spin the wheel!"

"Aye, aye!"

In a distant building with a similar looking setting, sat the Big Three. Tamaki, having just gotten back from his battle, sat beside Nejire waiting to see who would battle Izuku's class mates.

While All Might and the others thought the Big Three were giving this careful consideration when deciding who would fight, the three older students had simply built a wheel with their names on it and have been spinning it in order to decide who would fight next. Tamaki had unfortunately gotten the first pick.

"And the person going next is-" Mirio announced as the wheel spun.

"Click, click, cliiick!"

"Nejire! Looks like 1A is safe from Levillion hands." Mirio pouted.

"Yay! I wonder what team I'll take on. Oooh, wouldn't it be fun if it was Izu-kuns. I could just seduce him into giving up." Nejire giggled.

Mirio nodded his head at Nejire's plan. "That sounds like a solid plan Nejire, but don't forget about his other three teammates."

"So, should I leave Midnight's whip?" Nejire asked, holding up the pro's whip.

"Did you have that this whole time?" Tamaki whispered.

* * *

Omake

"Pfft, are you sure you can do it my little Izu-kun? I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do if you're not comfortable." Nejire said softly.

Izuku huffed at his girlfriend's accusation. "Of course, I am. I mean it's not like I don't want to try it too. Besides…it kinda looks fun and plus with your quirk it'll be way easier to execute!" Izuku said excitedly.

Nejire giggled at her boyfriends, jumping atop the taller boy. "You're too cute Izu-kun alright then! But are you really sure you want to do it here?"

"Why not, it's plenty big for our needs."

* * *

Aizawa froze outside his son's door where he was just about to bring in some drinks. His heart began beating fast and blood pumping. While it wasn't entirely closed, it also wasn't open enough for him to get a good enough view to see what was happening.

"What the hell are they doing?!" he seethed.

"Okay, so I'll go right here, and you get right here in that position that way we don't hurt each other. -I watched a video on the internet so I figured out the best way to this" Izuku explained.

"That's my little Izu-kun. This is gonna be so much fun!"

Aizawa hit his breaking point when he heard things begin to crash to the floor and groaning.

" _I'll kill you, you vixen!"_

"Aizawa sensei, it's a little weird to be listening outside your son's door don't you think?" Mirio said appearing out of nowhere.

"He's a caring parent." Tamaki whispered.

Aizawa began to fix his capture gear that he pulled out of nowhere, not at all surprised by his son's best friends' appearance. "There is an evil vixen in their tainting my son."

Mirio and Tamaki looked horrified at Aizawa's words and acted fast to the teacher's joy.

Not even trying to stop him, the older boys barreled down Izukus door revealing Izuku in a tank top and gym shorts, heavily sweating, while holding up, an also heavily sweating Nejire in the air, in the exact same position as those two American actors from that movie they had just watched last night, Dirty Dancing.

"What in the ever-loving fuck are you two doing?" Aizawa growled.

Izuku looked to his big bro then to his father heavily blushing. This is not something he wanted to be caught doing. Nejire on the other hand was smiling at her best friends and sensei, mostly because her boyfriend still had her up in the air and she was enjoying how much he was blushing.

"Oh well remember how we watched that dancing movie last night, sensei? Well I thought that was a fun move they did and asked Izuku if he thought we could do it, and he said yeah since it didn't look that hard. But then we remembered we didn't have anywhere to practice so we just used his room!" Nejire explained.

"I thought it would be better than the living room where we might break something." Izuku said, still holding up Nejire for some reason.

Aizawa turned around and began walking away from his idiot son and student. "I don't even know what the hell to say to this. But if you need me, I'll be taking a very long nap."

Then walked back in to snap a picture and send to every person in his contacts.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA you two were trying to do the dirty dancing move and made Aizawa sensei think you were doing the naughty! Shame shame Izu-bro!" Mirio laughed.

Izuku looked away embarrassed. He didn't realize how wrong they sounded from another person's point of view. Nejire just shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream.

"As if I would ever choose Aizawa's house to have sex with Izu-kun." Nejire giggled.

Mirio, Tamaki and Izuku all began choking on their milk shake.

* * *

 **Author's note: It was crazy I went to the pumpkin patch with my family and was hit in the face with a Gatorade bottle full of water by one of the employees, and when I got home I was hit with inspiration and immediately began to write Sun Beaters battle with Team B. It was a surreal experience. But yeah hope you like it and remember to comment, like follow. Close to 1k FOLLOWERS that's crazy.**

 **Oh which brings me to my next thing. The next fight. As you can see it's Nejire, but who would you like her opponents to be I'm kinda leaning towards it being Team C or D but I know some might want it to be E. So i'm leaving the next fight to a vote. Just put in the comments what team you want and i'll make it happen.**


	24. Team C vs Villain Nejire

Bakugou had grown up his entire life knowing his quirk was strong. He was praised by everyone, told it was the strongest and he would be a great hero. His dream to become the number one hero and surpass All Might with his quirk, seemed like no problem, but after seeing that one sided battle with the nerds' friend… Bakugou began to rethink everything he once thought about himself.

* * *

"That's what his quirk was!" Bakugou said shocked by Tamaki's physical prowess. In the entire time Bakugou had had to deal with Deku's friends he never experienced the quiet one's quirk. He always took him to be the weakest of the four, not as weak as Deku given he punched him in the face, but still weak. Now however, every preconceived notion the explosion user ever had about the older boy was gone in a flash.

"He demolished them like they were nothing." Bakugou whispered. Looking back at all his interactions with the three older teens he realizes he never experienced anything like what Sun Beater dished out to those extras. _They were messing with me_ , Bakugou seethed.

* * *

 _To be fair they never even fought him. The author said._

* * *

"That type of quirk is unreal!" Mina yelled.

"To be fair, all quirks are kinda unreal." Ojiro chuckled nervously.

"When they've confronted me, they've never used the full extent of their quirk, so I never really took those extras serious. But now seeing them up close…the way he took down those other extras in under two minutes, just how strong are the air head and tin tin?" Bakugou mused, sweat dripping down his face.

* * *

" _Very strong." The author warned._

* * *

"Roll the dice! Roll the dice!"

"Aye Aye, Captain!"

"Clack!"

"And Nejire will be going up against- wait it landed on 15…what team is that" Mirio asked.

Nejire looked to Tamaki unsure. "Tamaki?"

Tamaki shrugged. He wasn't sure why they had agreed on using a twenty-sided dice instead of a regular six sided one, but he promised to always be a supportive friend. And supportive friend he was went along with it. However, now he regrets it.

"Wait, I got it! If we go by prime numbers, then Team C would be 15. I think?" Nejire cheered, finishing scribbling all the combinations for the dice.

"Why don't we just use a wheel again?" Tamaki said.

"Not as fun!" Mirio and Nejire cheered.

* * *

Once he got the final roster, All Might reported back to his class the next battle, much to their dismay.

"And the next battle will be Villain Nejire vs… Team C!" All Might announced. _Ooh that's some bad luck for young Bakugou._

"Nooo!" Mina cried. While she wasn't sure how strong her senpai was she figured if she was strong enough to be a candidate for one of the next top pro heroes, then she was screwed. Her teammates feeling the same way, all but one it seemed who was vibrating in excitement. Well, what looked like excitement to everyone.

"Okay, I can do this. I will not let that air head take me out as quickly as those other extras." Bakugou growled.

* * *

Izuku prayed to whoever listened that Nejire didn't hurt Bakugou too much. While he didn't care for Bakugou all that much, he didn't want his girlfriend to get into trouble for injuring her underclassman.

Kendo already had All Might call one of Recovery girls' robots to be on standby for the slaughter that was about to occur. Even the teacher was worried about the match that was going to occur.

* * *

Nejire was really hoping for this group, and as it turns out Kami was by her side because she got her wish. As she hid the hostage in the building next door, it's a villain's job to play dirty,

she decided to go over who she would take out first. With a plan formed she made her way up to the top of the building awaiting her adorable underclassman to arrive.

* * *

"Is that legal?" Sero asked.

All Might slapped his forehead, in part because of his mistake but also because of his student's cleverness. "Well it's not illegal."

"What...but how? She totally took the hostage to another building so now the heroes will have no chance of winning!" Mineta yelled.

"Hey that's not true man, they can still beat Nejire and win!" Kirishima cheered.

The class looked at Kirishima.

"Yeah, they're done for." He sighed.

All Might chuckled, understanding entirely how his student felt. "To be fair, I never exactly said she couldn't do that. And well she's doing exactly what a villain would do." All Might said sheepishly.

"Man, I would've never thought of that. I mean hiding the hostage in a secondary location, while staying in the original place that the heroes were planning on raiding." Izuku said. "There's no way she could lose with this plan." Izuku boasted.

"Whose side are you on?!" those left from 1-A shouted.

* * *

"Nejire, you sly dog." Mirio cooed.

"Ingenious." Tamaki whispered.

* * *

"So, guys, how are we doing this?" Mina asked her teammates. Much to her chagrin, she received no reply from them.

Unfortunately, it seems she was not the only one feeling extremely nervous about this match. Her teammates felt the same, however Bakugou seemed to be hiding his feelings well. To his teammates he looked like an angry Pomeranian ready for battle.

"Listen up here extras! I've dealt with this chick before so just search for the hostage while I handle her!" Bakugou growled.

In the back of Bakugou's mind he looked back to all his encounters with Nejire and realized she never even really fought him with any use of her power, but of course ignored all that and focused on getting ready to fight.

He figured his chances of surviving against the third year was slim but thought this was also their best plan if they wanted to succeed unlike their classmates.

 _I'll also get to show that air head who's boss!_

Mina, Aoyama and Koda looked to each other unsure of the boy's plan. While they knew he had a strong quirk, stronger than theirs of course, they weren't sure that they should let him go in all alone. But then again, he did say he dealt with their senpai before, so he would have better knowledge of how to deal with her.

"Are you sure you don't want back up? I mean maybe my acid could help you out or Koda can-

"No! I'll do this while you go search for the hostage! Got it!" Bakugou yelled.

The three extra teammates shook their heads in defeat. Seeing as they had no other choice but to comply, they accepted the plan, although they were a bit skeptical on whether it would succeed.

"Alright then! Mina shouted. "We'll let you handle Hadou-senpai while-

"And Battle 2 Begin!"

"That was not ten minutes, sensei!" Mina screamed.

* * *

"Heh, teaching is fun." All Might chuckled.

"He shouldn't they have had a few more minutes to prepare?" Kirishima asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

All Might looked away whistling. "That clock's a little slow."

The class nodded their head easily believing the symbol of Peace. "Oooh."

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of an empty building, the villain Nejire currently awaited her opponents to come for her.

 **Two minutes later**

"This is boring! Change of plans, I'm gonna be the villain who confronts their target!" Nejire announced, jumping up and down, floating out of the room she had just been in. As it turns out the older girl was far to antsy to wait for her adorable little kohais to come to her and decided to surprise them with an attack of her own.

Those watching in the surveillance room watched their senpai float on her back outside of the room where she was supposed to be guarding her hostage, well where her hostage should've been if she followed the rules. This carefree attitude of hers only served to scare them more.

"Where is she going?" Hagakure asked.

"Hmm, it looks like she's changing tactics and is going to confront the heroes." All Might observed.

"Isn't that reckless?" Uraraka asked. "Even if she is one of top three students, it's 4v1 in an enclosed space. Her quirk doesn't seem like it would be good for that type of environment."

All Might lifted an eyebrow at this intrigued. "Oh, and what exactly do you mean by that, young Uraraka?"

Uraraka blushed at her call out. "Err, well doesn't she just have some sort of flying quirk? It doesn't seem like she would it would be good to use in an enclosed space."

All Might chuckled at the young girls' words, not at all worried for his T.A. "Oh no, quite the opposite. While it does help her fly, she's trained it to do far more than that. Watch your closely and take note! For this will show you just how far you can transform your quirks during your time at U.A!"

Everyone quickly turned to the screens not wanting to miss a second of what was about to happen.

* * *

"Oooh, Nejire is closing in on our little freshman! We should've known she would've gotten bored and chased after them." Mirio laughed.

"This'll be a fun fight." Tamaki said already pressing record on the surveillance video.

* * *

"So first she went and hid the target in an entirely different building, and now she's advancing on the first years? Is Hadou even planning on giving these kids a sliver of a chance to win?" Midnight deadpanned.

"Now where's the fun in that Kayama?" Nezu said grinning.

* * *

"Okay extras, you go left I'll go right." Bakguou ordered. The four had made it to the third floor with no sign of their T.A or the hostage. Bakugou having decided this was far enough to venture in together, went to break off from the others when the wall beside them was blasted away, instantly knocking out Koda and Aoyama.

"Aoyama, Koda!" Mina yelled, barely jumping back in time to avoid getting hid by large chunks of wall.

Slowly walking through the new entrance was who Mina feared she would face and who Bakugou was raring to go against.

"Well, well well if it isn't my little koha- I mean the heroes who think they can take me on." Nejire taunted.

Bakugou and Mina both looked at each other before nodding. "Now raccoon eyes!" Bakugou yelled, soaring towards Nejire who merely smiled at the two. Unbeknownst to the two she wanted the pink alien girl to run away.

Mina quickly took off, heading for the stairs which led to the fourth floor in hopes of quickly finding the hostage and winning the battle trial. Mina barely stopped in the middle of the fifth floor after checking the third room to take a breath when she felt the building shake.

"Bakugou! Bakugou?! What was that?!" Mina yelled. "Uh, please tell me you beat Nejire." Mina whined. Hearing no reply Mina decided to slide through the hall using her acid to help her search go faster.

* * *

Nejire eagerly awaited her two lowerclassmen to advance. Once she saw Baka-go soar towards her with the help of his explosions and the pink alien girl get away she happily activated her quirk shooting him backwards through several walls.

"If you think that'll take me down then you're wrong!" Bakugou yelled from where he landed. Spinning towards the girl with his arm cocked back Bakugou looked at Nejire with a feral grin. Bakugou could sense something was about to go very wrong though, when she smiled back and thrust her arms out.

"Wring Wave!" Before Bakugou could get the chance to hit Nejire he was thrown outside the side of the building, everything around him going black.

"Oooh, I wonder if I went a bit overboard." Nejire said tapping her lip. "Oh, wells time to get alien girl." Nejire smiled, soaring through the halls.

* * *

"Should...should we check on Bakugou?" Ojiro asked.

"The battle is still going on so we mustn't interfere. All Might said.

"Whoa..All Might just what is Nejire's power?" Uraraka asked. She now knew it was no simple quirk like flight.

All Might looked to the young girl and smiled. "Nejire's quirk is quite the unique one, however i think you should ask her youself what it is so you can know the full extent of what it is, and how she got it to that point."

Uraraka looked back to the screen that showed Nejire floating on her back, she could only look at her in awe. She hopes she can develop her quirk to be that amazing one day.

* * *

"What…I've checked every floor where the heck is the hostage?!" Mina yelled. "Is there even a hostage?" she mumbled.

"What's this, the hero has figured me out?!" Nejire yelled dramatically. "Now I must take you out!"

"Ahh, where's Bakugou?!" Mina said worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself." Nejire laughed evilly.

"Ahh!" Mina yelled tossing acid at Nejire who easily dodge the girls attack and sent a shockwave at the younger girl knocking her unconscious as she was sent through the wall.

"Oooh, yeah I went overboard this time. Oh boy, I hope I don't get in trouble for this." Nejire said looking around.

* * *

Meanwhile as Bakugou slowly came too he tried to figure out how he could still win this. It was most likely raccoon eyes was captured. The other two extras were captured, so he was all alone. All he could hope to do was avoid big boobs and try to find the-

"And battle end! Villain Nejire wins!"

"I hate that bitch."

* * *

"She didn't even try to give those kids a chance." Snipe sighed.

"She tossed a first year out the third floor and sent another out through a wall. It was a total one-sided fight?!" Cementoss yelled.

"Oh my, this is just getting more and more interesting. How long was that?" Nezu asked intrigued.

"Well let's see. The entire battle was about ten minutes, but the fight against Bakugou was about three minutes and Mina was two. But I'm pretty sure she was just dragging them out for fun." Aizawa explained, slowly collecting money from Present Mic and Lunch Rush.

"Well done!" Nezu applauded. "Just as I predicted."

* * *

"She...she just tossed Baku-bro out the third floor like nothing. And Mina, she sent her through a wall and blasted a wall apart at Aoyama and Koda." Kirishima shivered.

"We're gonna die." Kaminari said.

"So ruthless." Izuku sighed.

"Hey Izuku, out of curiosity. Uh how...how strong is Mirio?" Kendo stammered.

"Pfft, I can't even begin to explain." Izuku said.

"Oh boy." Kendo said slightly sweating.

* * *

"Did you see that Tamaki! Nejire just went whoosh! And took out all four of them like nothing. She even shot Baka-go out the third floor!" Mirio laughed.

"That was funny." Tamaki smirked, glad he recorded the battle trial.

* * *

All Might stared blankly at the surveillance video. He couldn't believe he just watched one of his students get blown out the building and another two knocked out by an exploding wall and the final one...geez. "Maybe I should tell Nejire and the others to tone it down."

"You think!" Hagakure and Mineta yelled.

* * *

Once Mina and Bakugou, the only two to have made it back conscious into the surveillance room everyone crowded around them asking how they were. Many of them were very worried after seeing how Bakugou was tossed out of the building, and Mina was sent through a wall.

"Shut up! That was nothing alright!" Bakugou growled, hating how everyone was treating him like he was a fragile little flower.

Mina on the other hand was still rubbing her back. Despite being treated by Recovery girl she still had come aches and bruises.

"Nejire was so brutal." Mina groaned. She was surprised she woke up so quickly.

"Well done. You two were able to at least stay conscious unlike the first team" All Might cheered.

"How is that a good thing!"

"Now onto the evaluations! What did you think of this battle kids? Who did you think was the MVP?"

1-A looked around sheepishly. None wanting to speak up because they had no idea who should be the MVP. No one really stood out to them in this trial.

"Come now, anyone?" All Might asked.

All Might pulled at his collar and wiped his forehead. "Gotta be honest here, I was hoping you kids could tell me."

"Are you serious?!" 1-A yelled.

"Uh, I guess surprisingly, as much as it pains me to say this, Bakugou?" Kendo asked, unsure.

"Why does it pain you to say that Man hands?!" Bakugou growled.

All Might ignored Bakugou and asked Kendo why she thought that.

"Well I guess despite Bakugou trying to fight Nejire by himself instead of doing team work he still was able to help Mina get away and search for the hostage even though there was never even a hostage in that building."

"I'm sorry what now?" Mina yelled.

"Da fuck you say?!"

"Well done! I think that sounds like an okay reason to make Bakugou MVP." All Might cheered.

* * *

"Bravo Nejire, wonderful job taking out Bakugou and his fellow heroes!" Mirio cheered, waving around a flag with Nejire's face on it.

"I got everything on tape." Tamaki said.

"Oooh, really?! Even when I shot him out of the building from the third floor?" Nejire asked excitedly.

"Especially when you shot him out of the third floor." Tamaki said smiling slightly.

* * *

"Ok if I'm right, Mirio is next and it'll be over in about thirty seconds." Snipe said.

"That is most likely true." Vlad King sighed.

"We gotta give these kids a handicap!" Present mic pleaded.

"I think this is fun." Aizawa said, finally getting into the fights. "I can't wait till Izuku's."

"Of course, you would, ya sadistic jerk." Vlad King said.

"That settles it, no handicap!" Nezu announced.

"How did that settle anything?!" the pros yelled.

* * *

"Saisho wa gu"

"Jan ken pon"

"Ha-ha! Look out heroes, it's Levillion times to shine!" Mirio cheered after beating Tamaki in a bout of rock paper scissors with Nejire as referee. They had decided to leave her out of this round and rest, although she had denied needing it.

"Oooh I wonder what team Levillion will be up against!" Nejire asked.

"I want Izu-bro!" Mirio whined.

"Hmm, let's see if you get your wish then Mirio." Tamaki said. Tossing a dart at the wall with the left-over teams Mirio crossed his fingers in hopes of fighting his little brother.

"Thud."

"And the team Levillion will be battling is-" Nejire announced.

* * *

"Team A vs. Villain Levillion!" All Might announced.

"Who's Levillion?" Kirishima and his team asked.

"Well since you will be facing an unknown, I'll tell you about him." All Might explained. "He's the number one ranked student in all of U.A."

"In other words, we're going up against the strongest student U.A has to offer." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Yes, exactly!" All Might said smiling.

"Why do you hate us?!"

* * *

"In a way this is an interesting group that's going up against Mirio." Aizawa said. "You have close combat and long-range mixed in. They might have a slight chance if they plan well to get the closest to the hostage."

"Really?" Midnight asked.

Aizawa shrugged. "I don't know I'm just tryna have some faith in my class."

"You're the worst."

* * *

 **Omake**

"I thought you already had your Halloween photoshoot?" Aizawa pointed out, not even trying to hide his smile at the giant toddlers in front of him.

"Indeed, we did Aizawa sensei." Mirio said.

"Then what's with the get ups?"

"Oh, this is for the Halloween party Ryuko invited us too." Nejire explained.

"I'm sorry you're dressed for the what now?" Aizawa asked.

"Ryukos Halloween party." Izuku said.

Aizawa pinched the brim of his nose. He couldn't be mad at these toddlers dressed up in ridiculous costumes, but he also couldn't just let his son go out to a heroes Halloween party when he didn't ask for permission.

"Izuku, know that I love you alright. But I think you kinda forgot to ask me something before dressing up in whatever the hell those costumes are?"

Izuku, Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki huddled up in a circle to discuss what that might be. Every other minute one of the teens would lift there head up to look at their sensei and figure out what that would be. It was a good five minutes later that Kendo slapped their heads and finally told them what it was they forgot.

"Permission you idiots! You forgot to ask for permission to go out." She sighed.

Izuku and the others looked to each other embarrassed they forgot such a thing. Izuku looked to his father with puppy eyes and hurriedly asked for permission. "Could I go? I'm sorry I forgot to ask, but it's just I'm so used to not having too." Izuku chuckled awkwardly.

Aizawa looked away unable to be mad at his son. How could Aizawa forget such a thing about his newly adopted son?

"Please Aizawa sensei! We already have our costumes planned out, see, see?!" Nejire begged, pointing to them all in their ridiculous costumes.

"Yeah look sensei. I am Kakarot, also known as Goku in his full Super Saiyan mode." Mirio said posing mid squat in an orange Gi, hair spiked up.

"I'm Vegeta prince of the Saiyan's, hence why I dyed my hair black." Izuku said, posing sideways, with his arms positioned outwards.

Mirio stood up and took the younger boy in a headlock laughing, "Vegeta isn't strong enough to be a super Saiyan just yet, isn't that right my little prince of the Saiyan's."

"So, I'll just train a little harder and become a god Saiyan" Izuku mumbled.

Aizawa chuckled at his sons and his best friends arguing to look to the other stooges dressed in costume. From what Nejire was wearing he could guess that she was someone called Bulma, however he was confused as to who Kendo and Tamaki were.

"And you three are?"

"I'm Bulma! Izuku's wife!" Nejire said clasping onto Izuku's arm, kissing his cheek. "See, look at my dress that says Bulma!" She quickly let go when Aizawa glared at her.

"If memory serves me right, you're Goku's friend." Aizawa said, not even hiding his glare at the older girl.

"I'm Goku's son, Goten." Tamaki whispered in his corner.

"Indeed, and I'm so proud of him!" Mirio shouted grabbing him and showing off his matching Gi.

Aizawa smirked at the two boys' antics before looking to the final misfit of the group. "And you?"

Kendo sighed. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Scratch that, she never agreed to being here dressed up in this costume but somehow these powerhouses kidnapped her while she wasn't paying attention, dressed her up and dyed her hair. Damn these bundles of joy.

"I'm…Chi Chi." Kendo said looking away.

"Who?"

"Chi Chi is a world champion martial artist and who better to fill that role than our very own 2nd degree martial artist Itsuka Kendo!" the four teens recited.

Aizawa chuckled at their enthusiasm, and at the currently black-haired girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"So, so can we go?" Nejire asked. "huh, huh? Well can we sensei?"

Shota didn't really understand why she was asking for his permission since she wasn't his kid, but whatever to each their own.

"Yeah, yeah go on and have fun." He sighed. One day he wasn't going to have a headache speaking with these kids.

"Yeah!" Izuku and Nejire yelled.

"Poweeer!" Mirio yelled.

"Cool." Tamaki whispered.

"Do I really have to go out in public like this?" Kendo whined.

He watched them happily depart from his place before going to take a nap.

* * *

The four teens had just entered the number 9 heroes' Halloween party when they noticed something very strange. No one else happened to be in costume.

"Nejire. You said this was a costume party?" Izuku chuckled awkwardly, as All Might laughed and his and Mirio's costume.

"Well I just assumed that since it was a Halloween party that it would involve costumes." Nejire pouted. "How was I supposed to know Ryuko was throwing a boring party?"

However, after eventually getting used to the heroes calling them adorable and teasing them, the group of misfits were now having fun with taking pictures with different heroes in their costumes. Well, all but Kendo of course.

"God. What did I get myself into being your friends?" Kendo groaned, as Edge shot took a photo of her, Mirio and Tamaki mid karate pose. It turns out he was a huge Dragon ball Z fan and couldn't help but take a picture of the three of them together. Izuku and Nejire were busy getting their photo taken with Ryuko, who thought the two looked adorable as Vegeta and his wife Bulma.

Much to Nejire's delight and Izuku's horror, the group picture taken was hung up in the middle of Ryukos' agency's office.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Team C won. I mean only a few people voted but they still had a majority. Anyways I hope you like how I did the fight scene. I honestly just imagined Nejire being bored and going fwoosh there then shooting Bakugou out of the building. Anyways there's that. it'll probably be awhile until I get levillions battle out because I need to work on my other fics but I just really wanted to get this fight out. fav,follow comment do what you want.**

 **No beta we die like men haha.**


	25. Levillion vs Team A

Izuku was frightened about what he might witness. Mirio was about to go up against four of his classmates, _just four_. Talk about an unfair advantage. "Well better call Recovery girls' robots again."

* * *

"Okay I'm not the only one who heard Midoriya basically say Kirishima and the others were gonna get slaughtered right?" Kaminari said.

"No, no. You heard right." Kendo said pale faced. Despite being his best friend even she found Izuku's words worrisome.

* * *

"And right here should be just fine!" Levillion chirps.

* * *

"How stupid is Levillion that he would put the hostage on the first floor?" Todoroki said incredulous. "That's practically guaranteeing the heroes a win."

Izuku stared at the screen amazed. He didn't even have to guess what Mirio was thinking to understand what he was planning. It was pure genius, and totally a Mirio thing to do.

All Might chuckled at the youngest Todoroki's words, throwing Shouto off guard, he couldn't quite understand why their teacher was laughing and it was a bit unnerving.

"Oh no young Todoroki, if anything Levillion has only made it harder for the heroes to win."

"What? How's that?!" Mineta yelled.

All might left it to the one who knew the current villain best. "Midoriya my boy?"

"Think about it. We have two close range fighters and two long range fighters. By that logic it only makes sense they split up one group heading straight to the top working their way down, while the other group searches the bottom meeting their team mates at the top. However, even if they do as plan, they're still going to fail within the first, oh I don't know I'd say thirty seconds of the trial, really." Izuku said still in his analytical mode.

The entire class looked to their classmate slightly scared and amazed at his words.

"Wait, how do you already figure it will fail so fast, that seems a little farfetched don't you think?" Tooru says, "You said it yourself, they're gonna split up each group with a long range and close-range fighter. So, wouldn't that help them?"

Izuku shook his head, expression darkening. "Not when you put into account Mirio Togatas quirk- Permeation."

* * *

"Battle begin!" All Might shouted.

* * *

"I think given who we're up against it would be best for us to split up, ribbit."

The other three members of team A stared at the blanked faced frog girl, until giving in.

"Well I mean that's better than my idea of just charging head first towards the guy. We've seen how well that's gone for everyone else." Kirishima chuckled nervously.

"Yes, they succumbed to their villainous foe far too soon." Tokoyami said.

"Alright, so what are the groups?" Sero asked.

"Let's see, Sero, you and Kirishima should go through the front entrance while Tokoyami and I search from the top. Ribbit."

The other three members took Tsuyu recommendation without any objections, so far it seemed as though she was the most level headed of the group and had the best idea of how to win.

"Battle Begin!"

"Alright let's go, now that we have a plan, I think we may actually win this!" Kirishima shouted, heading towards the entrance with Sero.

"Indeed, the future looks bright." Tokoyami agrees allowing Tsuyu to take hold of him while she scales the side of the building. For such a small girl her strength was incredible.

* * *

"They would soon learn how wrong they were." The author chuckled.

* * *

"Oooh, Mirio's a sneaky little villain!" Nejire said jumping from her seat. "Do you see that Tamaki, oh man those kids are gonna be taken out before they-oh and they're out." Nejire winced.

Tamaki shook his head at his brutal best friend. "He went overboard again." Tamaki sighed.

* * *

"Alright I think we should go left from he-

"POWEEEER!"

Before Kirishima or Sero could even react, a blonde blur popped up from the ground scaring the living shit out of them, and to add insult to injury, punched the two boys in the stomach so hard they practically embed themselves into the wall at the end of the hall they were just entering.

Kirishima was on the verge of passing out the pain from Levillions punch proving to be too much even for him. As his surroundisng began to disappear he felt tape begin wrapping around his ankle and the villains last words.

"And Levillion strikes!" Mirio yells, before disappearing into the ground.

"So manly." Kirishima thinks.

* * *

"That wasn't even twenty seconds, and yet he took out Kirishima and Sero." Snipe sighed, sipping whiskey. After getting a migraine from witnessing such young students get brutally beaten by his students, he had taken to drinking his secret stash of liquor, which was only supposed to be for emergencies.

"Amazing, Togata's reaction time has well surpassed what it used to be!" Nezu clapped.

"Of course, it has, he was trained by me." Sir Night Eye bragged.

"When the hell did Nighteye show up?" Cementoss asked.

"About the same time, I called Fat Gum and Ryukyu to see if they wanted to watch their interns beat on a bunch of first years and see Izuku in his hero costume." Present Mic said.

"We would never miss the opportunity to see Vegeta jr. in his new hero costume while fighting against one of his siblings." Fat gum said.

Ryukyu squealed at the thought of him fighting Nejire. "Fat Gum, can you imagine Nejire and Izuku fighting each other?!"

"Hahahahaha, oh man little green bean is gonna get seduced into submission after his team gets their asses kicked."

"While unorthodox, I don't doubt that." Night Eye chuckles. While at first, he was wary of the young boy being bestowed One for All from his former boss after meeting the cinnamon roll, he couldn't help but see the hero within the boy.

"Oh, Look Mirio has just greeted the other two." Nezu says happily.

* * *

Those remaining were silent frozen in awe at what they had just witnessed. Their two classmates were just knocked out in less than thirty seconds. They never stood a chance.

"Wh-what did you say Togatas quirk was again, Midoriya?" Mina stuttered.

Izuku cleared his throat before explaining. "Permeation. A very complex quirk that while I could explain what it is, as All Might said I think it would be best to leave it to our senpais to answer, so as to give you a more in depth explanation of it's workings. However, let me say this, Mirio's quirk was probably one of the most difficult quirks to master so what your seeing is years of hard work used."

* * *

Todoroki stood in his corner still staring at where their senior was sliding through floors in search of the other heroes. He hated to admit it but Levillion was strong, and he was unsure if even he could go up against him with just his mother's quirk.

Meanwhile in another corner, for some reason corners were popular, Bakugou was seething. Watching that blond tin tin demolish shitty hair and plain face so fast only showed how far behind he was in terms of strength. If there was anyone right now that was closest to All Might's spot, Bakugou hated to admit it but that fucking cartoon faced guy was it.

"But that just means I'll have to get stronger so I can kick Deku's ass and his friends proving I'm the strongest here. I'm number one!" Bakugou screamed to himself.

* * *

"Kirishima we've made it to the top level and are making our descent to the lower levels over." Tokoyami paused in his steps when he heard no response from his teammates.

"Kirishima, Sero do you copy? Tokoyami and I have entered the building and are now searching the floors for the hostage. Kero" Again both teammates were met with silence.

"Do you think Levillion already got to them, Kero?"

"If Kirishima and Sero are not responding to our calls then we must only assume that they have met their early demises." Tokoyami responded. "However, do not despair, since we are still able to search for the host-ugh!" Split flew from the shadow user mouth, as unimaginable pain was sent coursing through his body.

"POWEEER!"

"Tokoyami!" Tsuyu yelled, getting in a defensive postion. Before the shadow user could finish his sentence, a fist was sent flying into his stomach instantly knocking out the teen.

Tsuyu quickly observed her surroundings for Levillion but had lost track of him as soon has he sunk back into the ground.

"How had he done that?!" she thought. Knowing she stood no chance against the older student she quickly left her spot in hopes of finding the hostage.

* * *

"Oh man Mirio is really taking his time with froggy. I kinda feel bad for her. But you know Mirio kinda reminds me of a shark the way he keeps jumping out of the ground like that. Not to mention the way he has his hair styled, it just makes sense, right Tamaki?!"

Tamaki chuckled at his friends' word vomit and happily agreed with her. His friend really did look like a shark hunting its prey.

* * *

"Oooh, didn't even let the kid finish his sentence before he knocked him out." Fat Gum said sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's how it's been the past few rounds." Present Mic shrugged.

"Can I just ask exactly whose idea was it to pit first years against the top three students in U.A?" Ryukyu asked.

Everyone in the room quickly turned to look at Nezu who was happily drinking some tea. "What, I thought it would be a bit more entertaining then watching the first years fighting each other."

"Well, can't say I disagree with him." Midnight mumbled.

* * *

Tsuyu had just made it to the next floor when she had saw a tall imposing figure at the end of the hall blocking her way.

"Hello hero." Levillion greeted.

"Levillion." Tsuyu said gulping.

"Oooh, I just got chills from my own villain name!" Mirio said hugging himself, "This is gonna be a fun showdown."

"Really?" Tsuyu said a bit skeptical.

"Well...it will be for me at least." Levillion said before disappearing into the ground.

* * *

One second Tsuyu was readying herself to fight, the next Levillion was appearing right in front of her face delivering an excruciating uppercut. She blacked out right after that.

"And Battle end. Villain Levillion wins!" All Might announced.

* * *

Everyone was knocked out of their stupor once they heard All Might announce the end of the battle trial.

"He uppercut her…just straight up uppercut to the face." Kaminari whispered.

"No mercy." Mineta said as he fell to the floor.

"I mean, I might survive since I'm invisible but the rest of you guys, whew you guys are gonna die!" Hagakure said nervously. After what she had just witnessed, she was very glad her quirk was invisibility.

Since no one could really pinpoint where said invisible girl was, they were unable to clearly glare at her, but they made sure the sentiment got through to her but glaring at the entire room.

* * *

"Wow, wow, wow! Mirio you just knocked out froggy like nothing. I mean an uppercut.. I didn't even expect that from you. I thought you would've saved a move like that for Izu-kun if you were to fight him." Nejire said.

Mirio smiled at his friend embarrassed. "I thought it would make our showdown more dramatic!"

"It did. Job well done." Tamaki said.

* * *

"He uppercut the poor girl!" Snipe yelled, re-watching the video of Mirio knocking out Tsuyu.

"Yes, he did, and it was quite the uppercut." Nezu chirped.

"Hmm, I will admit not even I foresaw Mirio doing that." Nighteye said shocked.

"Woo, that boy of yours is a wild card." Fat Gum praised to Nighteye. "What are you teaching the kid?"

"Certainly not to uppercut their junior."

* * *

"MVP anyone?" All Might asked at the half full class. Surprisingly despite being sucker punched in the stomach and uppercut, all of team A made it back to the surveillance room, not without some aches and pains of course.

"I think Tsuyu would deserve MVP", Izuku said.

"Oh, and why her?" All Might asked.

"She was the one to come up with the plan to split up with two searching the bottom half of the building and two searching the top. Not to mention splitting up by both groups being divided with one close range fighter and one long range. Even if it turned out to be useless, it was ingenious." Midoriya said bluntly.

All Might rolled his eyes at his successor's words. Of course he would say something so blunt and not think anything of it. "Err, well yes all good reasons to make Tsuyu mvp. Job well done Tsuyu."

"Thank you All might." Tsuyu said groaned.

"Well then, enough chit chat onto the next slaught-cough-cough- I mean battle trial!" All Might yelled.

"We heard that!" everyone yelled.

* * *

"Heads or tails?"

"Tails! Tails!" Nejire said hopping up and down.

"I guess I have heads?" Tamaki mumbled.

Mirio nodded his head, "You guessed right Sun Beater!"

With the flip of the coin the two villain's faith were decided. "And it looks like…is that possible?" Mirio asked.

"I don't think so." Nejire said shocked at the turn of events.

"So, what does this mean?" Tamaki asked confused at how a coin would be able to stay standing sideways instead of falling flat like it should've.

"Let's have you both battle them!" Mirio suggested.

"Oooh, I like that. Let's go with that!" Nejire said doing a flip midair.

"I mean they never said we couldn't." Tamaki said.

"It's settled then Sun Beater and Nejire will be going up against…Team-

* * *

"Before I announce who will be going next, I would like to apologize to this team because I should've have been clearer on the rules and you will be receiving extra credit for today's class." All Might said apologetically.

His words did nothing to comfort the next team.

"Battle Trial 4 Team D vs Villain Nejire. And Sun Beater."

"WHAT!"

"I jinxed myself didn't I." Hagakure mumbled.

"Who approved All Might as a teacher?!" Kaminari said.

"Hello Mom, yeah I don't think I'm gonna be coming home today." Ojiro said.

"Up against Nejire and Tamaki huh…god I'm dead." Kendo sighed.

* * *

"Well that is certainly a twist."

"You think they would've saved that for Izuku?" Midnight said, shocked.

"When have the big three toddlers ever been known for being rational." Aizawa sighed. "Besides you know

"Those poor kids." Snipe sighed.

"Oh, my what a twist. Now this I can say for sure I did not see coming." Nezu cackled. "You Nighteye?"

"Oh no, not even I saw this coming." Nighteye chuckled.

"Damn our interns ruthless." Fat Gum laughed.

"Hell yeah, you go Nejire!" Ryukyu yelled.

"Those are first years you are rooting against." Cementoss deadpanned.

* * *

"Whoa…Nejire and Tamaki together…I can't wait to see how they work together!" Izuku squealed.

Meanwhile the rest of his class merely glared at the green haired boy who seemed to be rooting against them the whole time.

"How is this even fair!?" The four students yelled as they walked out onto to the battle field.

All might grimaced and shrugged. "Look these guys are really good with loopholes."

* * *

 **Authors note: How's that twist at the end.**


	26. Team Tejire vs Team D

"All Might, you have to do something! Nejire _and_ Tamaki vs Team D, that's just unfair." Izuku begged.

All Might was inclined to agree; however, rules were rules and those damn third years really knew how to find loopholes in his rules.

" _I really am not suited to be a teacher."_

"Izuku my boy, I understand your worries, believe me I do, but- Battle begin!" All Might quickly said.

"All Might!" Izuku screamed.

All Might looked away guiltily, but to be fair he really wanted to see how this was gonna go down.

"You are a horrible person." Izuku deadpanned. As it turns out All Might had accidently spoke his thoughts out loud.

* * *

"So…we're screwed right?" Kaminari asked.

"Oh royally." Kendo said.

"No doubt." Ojiro sighed.

"Did you not see those battles before us!" Hagakure cried.

"Yeah,yeah, yeah. You're gonna get destroyed by team Tejire!"

"See even Hado-senpai agr-oh come on, we didn't even get to the second floor!" Kaminari yelled, not even holding back the death glare towards his senpai's.

"So impatient, Nejire. You said we were gonna wait for them to come to us." Tamaki mumbled from his corner. He may have the advantage in this fight but he still hated having the spotlight on him. It's one of the reasons he wanted to wait for them to come to him.

"Where's the fun in waiting!" Nejire cheered, doing somersaults in the air. Her joy was not well received towards the heroes. "Ready Sunbeater!"

Tamaki turned to the four younger students before sighing and turning back to his corner.

"That's a yes!" Nejire cheered.

The four teammates decided there was no use in complaining about facing the villains so early and instead got in defensive positions. Well three of them did, they were unsure about Hagakure.

"Now onto the fight! I wanna get this over with so I can fight my Izu-kun!" Nejire cheered.

"You're o-"

"Eeep!"

Hagakure!" Kendo shouted, turning to where she heard the scream sound from. Shock and awe were seen clearly across Kendo's and her teammates faces as they saw their senpai with a tentacle outstretched curled around something.

"It feels so gross!" she cried.

"Nejire…I think she's naked. My tentacles are touching her naked body. Please tape her up." Tamaki blushed turning back to his corner while stretching his limbs back out to his partner.

"You got it, Sunbeater!" Nejire saluted.

Meanwhile the others were still frozen in place. They were so out of their league here. In just a matter of seconds the villains managed to sneak up on them, and capture one of their teammates, their _invisible_ teammate.

However, even with them being down one member, they still did not give up hope of winning. Once they saw the villain's backs turned Kendo signaled to Ojiro and Kaminari what to do while the two villains were occupied.

"This doesn't count as sexual harassment right." Sunbeater mumbled to his corner. "She was already naked when I caught her."

"We'll find out after the battle. Hey, are these her hands or her feet?" Nejire asked, trying to figure out where to wrap the tape.

"That is most definitely not my hands!" Hagakure yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's way too soft to be hands." Nejire chirped. "Why are you naked, this is way too hard, Sunbeater just knock her out. I think I'm sexually harassing her now."

"I am right here you know!" Hagakure yelled. Tamaki and Nejire looked at each other then back to their invisible hero.

"And?" both villains said.

"And I'm taking you down!" Kaminari interrupted, "Indiscriminate Discharge 1.3 million-!"

"Nejire Wave!" Just before Kaminari could finish discharging, Nejire had discharged her own attack towards Kaminari, sending a large blast towards him and knocking him out. Fortunately, Kendo and Ojiro had just enough time to get away.

"Tsk, that was dangerous you know. We had your teammate and you were willing to risk electrocuting her too. Hmm not very teammate like. Right Sunbeater." Nejire asked.

"Shameful really." Sunbeater whispered.

* * *

"Wow. That was fast." Snipe said.

"They didn't even give them a chance to retaliate." Fat Gum said. He was surprised at how quick his intern was to capture one of the first years, given his meek-ness he would've thought he'd let Nejire take the lead.

"Did you guys see Nejire, she just knocked the hell out of that blonde kid!" Ryukyu laughed. "No mercy!"

"Well the kid did try to do a sneak attack, and when you think about it, it was smart of her to do it since he would've actually shocked his teammate too." Fatgum explained.

"Indeed. Fatgum is right, Nejire just taught that boy a valuable lesson about when is the appropriate time to use your quirk. Which is why we must look at this in a different way." Nighteye said.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" Nezu asked intrigued by his colleagues words.

"Nejire and Tamaki are merely treating these students as full-fledged heroes in training, they aren't children during these battles."

The heroes began to murmur in agreement. Nighteye's words made sense, maybe Mirio and the others weren't merely just beating the crap out of the first years for fun.

"They're officially students of U.A. Nejire and Tamaki are merely showing them what they will be encountering once they- "

"That almost sounds believable, if it were anybody else but these three." Aizawa drawled. "They're just having fun beating the crap out of my class, especially Bakugou, and you know it."

And just like that the heroes were back to pitying the first years.

"Hmm, excuse me for trying to give my interns the benefit of the doubt." Nighteye frowned.

"You should've already known they were just messing with the first years as soon as you saw Nejire hiding the hostage in another building." Midnight said.

"Okay to be fair she could've been teaching them a valuable lesson instead of just messing with them." Ryukyu tried to defend.

"Suuure." Everyone said.

"Look, let's just go back to watching the fight I think it's almost over." Snipe said.

"Sounds like a plan." Nezu cheered, looking at everyone present. However as he did this he couldn't help but realize something.

"Excuse me everyone but if all of you are here…who's keeping an eye on the rest of the students?" Nezu asked.

The heroes looked at each other than shrugged.

"I had a free period." Midnight defended.

"I made my class a free period." Cementoss said.

"Uh…well I kinda just told my kids I had to go use the restroom and never went back." Present Mic said.

"My class is full of third years they can handle themselves." Snipe shrugged.

"1-B is responsible enough to take care of themselves!" Vlad King said, not wanting to admit he put one of his students in charge of the entire class.

"So you all left you're classes unattended to watch the third years beat up on the first years, and I'm going to say you three left your agencies in the hands of your sidekicks?" Nezu sighed.

Nighteye, Fatgum and Ryukyu looked away nodding guiltily. While they knew it was wrong, they didn't want to miss the chance to see Izuku fighting in his costume against either one of the big three toddlers.

"Alright then just checking !" Nezu said turning back to the screen. "Oh, look Kendo and Ojiro have just been cornered by Ms. Hado and Mr. Tamaki."

* * *

"Wow that was…that was brutal." Kirishima said.

"I mean to be fair he was gonna shock Hagakure too. In a way Nejire actually saved her." Izuku defended.

"Indeed. While I don't condone the strength of her wave, Nejire did in fact keep one of your classmates out of harm's way." All might explained.

The rest of the class looked at the screen in thought. They had only been focused on seeing if Kaminari was going to be successful with getting Nejire and Tamaki taken out. They had forgotten that they already had taken hostage one of the heroes and, if in fact Kaminari quirk did reach the two villains then Hagakure would've been injured too.

"Whoa, that actually just taught me a lot." Mina said.

"Well, despite Nejire and the others having fun fighting us, they also are teaching us plenty of things. What we just saw was one of them. They have experience in things like this." Izuku explained.

* * *

"This is too convenient isn't it?" Ojiro asked.

"Oh yeah, this has to be a trap." Kendo agreed.

Both teens had finally made it to the top floor and were looking at a door with a crudely made sign labeled " **Secret Villains hideout" "Keep Out!"**

"Do we..go in?"

"What else can we do?" Kendo said as she pushed the door open, much to her regret.

* * *

"So, I see you've found our secret hideout, hero!" Nejire shouted.

Tamaki sighed in his corner. "With that sign we posted they were bound to."

"Sunbeater!" Nejire whined.

Tamaki rolled his eyes at his friends theatrics. "Looks like we have to fight them now." He mumbled.

"You're right! Let the fighting commence!" Nejire yelled.

* * *

"Go Nejire and Tamaki." Mirio cheered. He couldn't help but think of how brilliant the two villains have been acting so far.

"I would've never thought to put a sign where my hideout is and lure the heroes there. What a tactic."

* * *

"They…labeled where they were hiding." Izuku chuckled. "That's just like her."

"How did they get up there before Kendo and Ojiro? They were on the first floor then a few seconds later they weren't?! That doesn't make any sense!" Mina yelled.

"As I said before young Ashido the big three's quirks are very versatile. Getting to the top floor for Nejire and Tamaki was hardly a difficult feat." All Might explained.

"Seriously?" Kirishima complained. "I guess they really do deserve their title."

"Oh yeah. They aren't even using full power. This is like maybe less than 15%? " Izuku bragged.

The entire class looked to Izuku who was staring starry-eyed at the screen showcasing the impending fight. They were still unsure how he knew those three powerhouses and were curious as to what the connection he had was.

* * *

"BOOM!"

"Thwack!"

"Ahhh!"

"Oooh, should we have gonna easier on them? I think we should've. Kendo's arm shouldn't be bent like that, right?" Nejire said.

Tamaki shook his head. "Was his tail always that curly?"

* * *

"Those fuckers…how are they so _strong_?"

"Damn…unmanly."

"I'm glad I already had my chance to sparkle!"

"Damn babe."

"Hero team has been knocked out! Villains win!"

* * *

"YAY we won Sunbeater!"

"It was inevitable." Tamaki whispered, slowly walking out of the blown up building.

"You watched Endgame without us didn't you!" Nejire gasped." I'm telling Mirio and Izu-kun!"

"I couldn't help myself."

* * *

"Oh man I feel bad for whoever Izuku is up against. Those three give no fu-"

"Ah, language Present Mic." Nezu said.

"Ahem, yeah sorry Nezu sir. "I just meant that well, you all got what I was saying right?"

"Oh yeah definitely." They all said in unison.

"Izuku's done for." Midnight said sadly.

"My poor boy." Aizawa said sadly.

"Well, just remember to record this next one." Nezu reminded.

* * *

"Alright then now that we have those from team D who were able to come back to us let's get onto evaluations!" All Might bellowed.

He entire class groaned at this part of their class. To be honest they felt like a failure regardless of what their teacher said. To be defeated in so little time was such a disgrace for those trying to be a hero, nevertheless they tried to answer his question.

"I think Kendo should be MVP. She was the one who signaled to Kaminari to try and attack Nejire and Tamaki while they were distracted giving them enough time to escape and search for the hostage. Even though we saw how that went I think Kendo did the best job for MVP." Izuku explained.

All might nod his head in agreement proud of his protégé's words. "I couldn't have said it better myself! Now let's move on to the final team.

* * *

"Alright them Tamaki, Nejire I think since you two went last I should go this time. Which is great because I'll be going up against Izu-bro!" Mirio cheered.

"Congratu-where's Nejire?" Tamaki asked.

Mirio looked all around the room they were occupying for the hyper girl but was unable to locate her. He couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"She's gone after Izu-bro." Mirio pouted with his head bowed.

Nejire against Izuku…brrr, a shiver ran down Tamaki's spine as he just thought about what was about to happen.

"This isn't going to end well, is it? Tamaki muttered.

"Of course not, but I guess I have no choice but to sit here...and watch...instead of fighting my Izu-bro... like I wanted too." Mirio pouted.

Tamaki shook his head at his best friend. While he did feel bad for him, he also knew that this would be a bit more enjoyable to watch.

"Don't worry Mirio for all we know Nejire is going to seduce Izuku into taking out his team so then we'll have to jump in and take out Nejire and Izuku…won't that be fun?" Tamaki offered.

Mirio perked up at the hypothetical situation. "That sounds like way more fun! I hope Nejire does do that!"

* * *

"Izuku my boy, I am so sorry for what's about to happen." All Might apologized. The pity in his eyes were highly evident to see from everyone in class.

Izuku looked at his mentor confused for a moment before heavily sweating. " , no, no! I forfeit! Give me a F, give me detention but please don't make me fight her!" Izuku begged, causing the entire class to look at him slightly frightened.

All Might sighed, "I'm sorry Izuku but this battle is mandatory, and would you really be alright with leaving your team hanging like that?"

Izuku turned to Todoroki and the others before shaking his head. "No."

"Very good, now then next battle will be Team E vs Villain Nejire!"

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aizawa groaned.

"Oh, I can't wait for this battle!" Nezu cheered.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but my job is killing me and i've gotten writers block but hopefully you guys like this chapter and the final battle trial pair up I chose. There's a reason I did which you'll see next chapter. As always comment, like, and follow and until next time thanks for reading.**


	27. Team E vs the She-Demon Nejire

"Boys…we are about to face a woman so strong, so evil that some of us may not make it out." Izuku shivered.

Shoji, Todoroki and Mineta looked at their classmate warily. While they had seen their senpai's battles before them she hadn't seem that evil, and sure she was strong but together they seemed more than capable to take her on, especially with Todoroki's power.

* * *

 _That was a lie, even with Todoroki's power none of them had a chance against Nejire, and they knew that._

* * *

"Midoriya, you may be too weak to take on this girl, but I'm not. Just leave this to me." Todoroki said emotionlessly.

"Come on now guys, we're a team so shouldn't we work together to fight this hot chick!" Mineta yelled.

Izuku glared at the grape boy. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about, but yes I agree with Mineta we need to work as a team if we want to beat Nejire." He sighed.

"Unlike you three, I don't need help fighting one girl. Just stay out of my way and I'll finish this in no time." Todoroki glared.

"You weren't watching the other battles, were you?" Mineta asked, shaking his head at his teammate.

"She's not just one random girl you know, she's one of U. A's top three students or we're you too busy brooding to hear?" Izuku pointed out.

Todoroki turned back to the flame user glaring. "I'll finish this in ten seconds, just watch."

Izuku and Shoji couldn't help but roll their eyes at the obnoxious ice user. _This is gonna be fun,_ they thought.

"Anybody got a timer?" Mineta asked.

* * *

"Uh, All Might sir?" Momo called, having finally woken up from her mini coma she was released back to her class, excited to witness the upcoming fight.

"Yes, Young Yaoyorozu?"

"Did Hado senpai always have that whip?" Momo asked.

All Might quickly took a double take once he saw his T.A playing with her weapon. "Wh-what! I thought we took that away from her!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Midnight fell to the floor laughing.

Present Mic and the others were too busy praying Izuku came out their innocent cinnamon roll while Fat Gum held back Aizawa from running off towards the battle ground to strangle Nejire.

"How does she keep getting your whips Midnight?!" he yelled.

"Hell, if I know but this just got ten times more entertaining." She cackled.

* * *

"I thought you took the whip away from Nejire?" Mirio sweat dropped.

"I thought you did." Tamaki mumbled.

"Oh boy." Mirio said facepalming himself.

* * *

A shiver ran down Izuku's back. This could only mean one thing, something bad was going to happen.

"And Battle begin!" All Might yelled.

"Excuse me." Todoroki pushed. With one hand on the building they were set to enter, Todoroki instantly froze the entire building.

 _An instant win,_ he thought.

* * *

"He thought wrong", the author, who apologizes for the month-long hiatus, chuckled.

* * *

Nejire was on top of the roof floating upside down as she tied up the fake hostage. She figured she'd change it up this time and hid the hostage on the roof next to her villain fort she created.

* * *

"She created her own villain hideout." Mina said shocked at what the older student had done in such a short amount of time.

"Where did she get that flag with her face on it?" Kirishima asked.

"Who cares about the flag, is that even allowed All Might?" Hagakure asked.

"I don't even know at this point, but seriously how did she get that flag with her face on it?" All Might asked.

* * *

Nejire had just finished setting up her Nejire flag made specially by Tamaki, when her eyes widened, a grin appearing on her face as the entire building became encased in ice.

"Oh wow, it's like a skating rink up here! I bet the candy caned haired boy did this. But if he has ice powers does that mean the red side of his hair does something else? Maybe I can ask him when I catch up to them. Oh, shoot I gotta go!" Nejire yelped as she paused in her skating around the roof, quickly heading back into the building towards her boyfriend and his team.

* * *

"Did Nejire just really spend five minutes skating around on the ice Todoroki used to freeze the building?" Ryukyu snickered.

"Yes…yes she did." Snipe sighed.

"Did she really create her own villain fort, along with her own flag?" Aizawa asked, wanting to double check.

"Yes…yes she did." Snipe sighed again.

"Got some great students Snipe!" Present Mic cackled.

"Shut up."

* * *

"There, Hado-senpai should be subdued and unable to battle. Now's our chance to save the hostage and end this." Todoroki said.

Izuku couldn't help but sweat at the thought of entering the building. He hadn't heard All Might announce that Nejire was unable to battle, and even if she had been caught in the ice blast, she was more than capable of getting herself out. Oh kami, this was bound to be a disaster.

Shoji and Mineta couldn't help but look at eachother worried. They honestly couldn't tell how this fight was going to go, even with the two strong teammates.

"Are you sure I mean All Might hasn't announced any-"

Todoroki turned to Izuku with a glare, instantly shutting Izuku up. "Right, let's go." Izuku said heading in.

"Kami, save us." Izuku mumbled.

* * *

Nejire was slowly floating throughout the halls thinking of fun ways to subdue her boyfriend and his team when she heard voices nearing her. Unable to hide her smile she withdrew her whip and continued the way she heard the voices.

* * *

Izuku made a mental note to add some sort of insulation in his suit to help with all the sweat running down his face as he led his team further into the building. They had decided the formation would be him in front, Mineta and Shoji covering the rear sides, and Todoroki in the back. Despite searching several floors already, they found no sign of his girlfriend, something was up and Izuku was so scared.

Mineta couldn't help but notice how his classmate was constantly looking around with a look of panic on his face, it was honestly starting to freak him out. Right as he was about to ask if he was alright Izuku spoke up.

"Okay I think we should split up here." Izuku said turning to look to his teammates, wary about the fact they hadn't ran into Nejire yet, "We should take advantage of this and-

"And what my little Izu-kun?" Nejire purred appearing right behind her boyfriend, causing him to jump into the arms of Mineta, a playful look in her eyes. Izuku knew better though, that look was all but meant to be playful.

"Ahhh!" Izuku and Mineta yelled, the smaller boy struggling to carry the taller boy.

Todoroki couldn't help but stare at the supposed powerhouse in disbelief, while Shoji merely smacked his face at his teammates reaction to their opponent showing up.

"Hello heroes." Nejire smirked.

"Uhhh," Izuku couldn't help but begin to sweat bullets as he stared at his girlfriend who was playfully twirling around the whip, she was supposed to have returned that to Midnight weeks ago.

"Uh…did she have that whip in the last rounds?" Mineta said suddenly worried about his innocence, which was ironic given he was such a pervert.

"I don't think so, that seems like a newly acquired weapon." Shoji answered.

"So, you figured you needed a support weapon to go against us?" Todoroki said emotionlessly.

Nejire hid back her smile, not wanting to let the three 1-A boys know that this was just a random whip she snagged from Midnight that she liked to use on Izuku. If they really wanted to believe it was her support weapon, well then, the villain Nejire would utilize that.

"Yes, I did." Nejire said quickly trying to hold back her giggles, much to Izukus chagrin.

"That is a lie and you know it babe! Now give that whip to me right now and play fair!" Izuku yelled, voice cracking at the end. Despite his moment of bravery once he realized his words he immediately recoiled.

"What was that Izu-kun you want to play right now?" Nejire said coyly, "Alright then!" she said twirling in the air to dodge the ice wall coming at her and the purple balls heading for her.

"Fwip!"

Izuku backflipped away from the whip that almost secured him into his girlfriend's clutches. Deciding that it was no longer any use worrying about what will happen anymore, Izuku finally prepared himself to fight against his she-demon of a girlfriend.

Nejire couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she saw the determined glint appear on her boyfriend's face. This fight was about to get so much more entertaining.

* * *

1-A couldn't help but stare at their teacher confused, when he began punching his face. The only thing that had occurred so far was their senpai appearing on screen with a whip, which they assumed was her support item, and mouthing something to the heroes which is when All Might began assaulting himself.

Once they went back to watching the screen, they immediately understood what made All Might want to beat himself.

"All Might…is that le-

"Kirishima my boy, nothing that girl is doing is technically legal but of course I never specified that she couldn't do it so it's just another loophole! She really is the perfect villain." All Might cried. All Might couldn't help but think that maybe accepting this teaching job was his second biggest mistake of his life as he watched the events currently unfold in front of him.

* * *

"Aizawa, did she-"

"Hahaha, oh man that's one way to convert a hero to the dark side." Midnight cackled.

"That's not even… she just…argh!" Aizawa growled. "I am banning you from being near her Nemuri."

"Oooh he used your first name." Present Mic chuckled.

Midnight continued to laugh harder at Aizawa's frustration.

"Those poor boys." Snipe mumbled sipping more vodka.

"I say, this fight just got more enjoyable." Nezu smiled, making sure the video was recording.

* * *

"Oh hoho, Tamaki this fight just got rated R!" Mirio chuckled.

"We should've expected this." Tamaki whispered from his corner.

* * *

Izuku sent a flurry of flames at his girlfriend who swiped the flames away with a flick of her whip, effectively stunning the boy. He had no idea she could do that with Midnight's whip.

"Holy crap babe." Izuku huffed, pulling at his suits collar. He was officially frightened yet also aroused by his girlfriend.

Nejire smiled as she deftly dodged the ice wave headed her way, twirling around the flying purple balls, and the ninja boy rushing straight for her. With a small push of from her wring wave she sent back Shoji, the masked boy falling on his back, hard, as a result. Nejire deciding she had her fun begins to speak to Izuku, and only Izuku.

"Izu-kun, I'm bored of this, stop being so stubborn and join the dark side." Nejire purrs, cracking her whip in his direction.

"Ha, like he would ever betray us for you!" Mineta yelled, confident in his teammate's allegiance. His mind changed instantly at the answer heard.

Izuku gulped at his girlfriends' seductive stare, as well as hypnotizing sexy pose. "Ye-yeah! As if I wou-would join a sexy, seductive, enchanting, beautiful…the dark side doesn't actually sound so bad guys." Izuku mumbled.

"Duuude!" Mineta yelled.

"Oh, come on, don't act like you wouldn't switch in a heartbeat given the chance!"

Mineta stared at Midoriya, then looked to Nejire before nodding, "Touché."

"Why did I get stuck with the perverted team?" Shoji mumbled behind his mask.

"I should've gone to Shiketsu." Todoroki grumbled shooting another wall of ice at Nejire who quickly shot it away with her quirk. He couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration at the way the supposed-villain student was easily able to shrug off his attack. He could already feel his side freezing up from quirk over use, and yet their senpai didn't even look like she had broken a sweat yet.

Meanwhile Izuku was next to Mineta trying to figure out their next move. Despite having the use of One for All and his pyrokinesis at his disposal he knew he was still leagues behind his girlfriend, that didn't mean Izuku would give up so easily though.

"Alright guys I have an idea, it'll be risky, downright crazy but it should give you just enough time to sneak up on Nejire and take her out." Izuku whispered to Shoji and Mineta, the three watching as Nejire continued to push away Todoroki's ice attacks away from her. The two boys looked at eachother confused but nonetheless listened to their teammates plan, face blanching as they listened.

"Hey, hey, hey are you guys ever gonna join the fight or let half and half fight alone, because I think he's getting tired. Are you getting tired? Your ice attacks are getting slower each time you try to hit me and you're breathing heavily. Are you going into quirk overuse? You are, aren't you. Oh man that's not good! Here I'll take you out right now so you can rest." Nejire chirped, sending an especially strong energy wave at the ice user. Before Todoroki could even react to the girl's words, the wave was sending him through several walls, instantly K. him. His final thoughts were of how much stronger he needed to get in order to beat the hyper third year who was able to defeat him so easily.

"There, he should be able to rest now from his quirk over use!" Nejire said happily turning to the horrified boys.

The now three-man team gawked at Nejire's word vomit. Seeing their teammate basically get tossed like a ragdoll through several walls pushed Izuku and the others into action, mostly because they were now scared shitless at how easily she tossed Todoroki away from her. Although, it wasn't their fault they waited to help Todoroki out, he was the one who said he could handle Nejire alone, so they figured let him try. This was just the result of someone with a huge ego.

"Not to worry because we'll be beating you right now, you vixen!" Mineta yelled.

"Ye-yeah, now!" Izuku yelled.

* * *

"Izu-kun?!" Nejire squeaked.

* * *

"Risqué!"

"What the hell is that dipshit doing?!" Bakugou yelled.

"I feel like we shouldn't be watching this." All Might said.

* * *

"What in the fuck?" Aizawa and the others said.

* * *

"Hahahahaha, Izu-bro's seducing Nejire in submission!" Mirio cackled.

"Those two." Tamaki mumbled.

* * *

Izuku did his best to hide his embarrassment as he acted, knowing that his entire class as well as All Might could see what he was doing. But he knew if he wanted to win this battle then he needed to play just as dirty as Nejire. So, before Nejire could react Izuku activated One for All and zoomed towards the villain girl instantly Kabedon-ing her. The older girl face flushed bright red at her boyfriend's actions, internally cheering at the turn of events.

" _Oh, things just got interesting indeed, my little Izu-kun."_

Izuku brushed his fluffy hair back, he then followed up with a dazzling smile that caused Nejire to blush bright red. Nejire felt herself go weak at the knees for a moment, but only for a moment. This was exactly what she was hoping would happen in their battle.

" _Sexy Izu-kun has inflicted +5 arousal! Vitality has just been strengthened!"_

Izuku lifted the older girls chin smirking, "It seems the tables have turned my dear Neji-babe. Submit and perhaps I wi-ahhahha what are you doing?" Izuku squeaked.

Nejire couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's naivety. "Oh Izu-kun, my sweet little Izu-kun. You naïve little boy, I'm a villain…." She whispered, nipping on the boys ear. Izuku knew then, as his body weakened and he fell to the floor on his knees, that he had lost the battle.

"I submit to no one", she smiled, shooting an energy wave to her left at the two teammates readying a sneak attack on her.

* * *

Back in the surveillance room, 1-A and All Might watched in awe at the way Nejire instantly turned the tables on Izuku. It was a flawless execution. If All Might wasn't horrified at witnessing his cinnamon roll successor be seduced, he'd applaud the performance.

1-A wasn't sure how to feel about the whole ordeal but had to admit their senpai was indeed amazing the way she turned the tables so quickly. Not to mention the way she was able to keep Shoji and Mineta away from attacking her so easily not even sparing a glance. It truly was the work of a pro.

Once 1-A and All Might got over Nejire's performance they went back to watching Shoji and Mineta, unable to look away as the two were shot backwards. It was like everything was in slow motion and for some reason dramatic music had begun playing in the background as the two teammates continued to tumble through the hall. Which was weird because there shouldn't have been any sound in the room.

* * *

 **Enya -Only time begins to play**

 _~Who can say where the road goes~_

Time slowed as Izuku watched his last two teammates fly past him through the building. It was beautiful the way the two were crashing through the hall, time having seemed to slow down making it even more captivating. It was as if Mineta and Shoji were flying slowly through the air, before crashing on the ground. It never seemed to end for the poor saps.

 _~Where the day flows_

 _only time~_

Mineta and Shoji felt so much pain as they soared through the air, bouncing up and down never stopping. However, they felt something different about this moment, as if time was slowing down, they became flightless birds about to smash through the fourth-floor window.

 _~who can say if you love grows_

 _As your heart chose, Only time? ~_

"Is something wrong with the cameras or are those two going extremely slow?" Fatgum asked.

"No, no, those two really are tumbling towards their doom in slow motion." Night Eye said.

"How the hell is that possible?" Ryukyu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to know who is playing that catchy background music that just fits perfectly with the moment." Nezu asked.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Mineta and Shoji yelled as time finally sped up and the two flew out the building, they were in.

Izuku and Nejire looked at eachother confused. "I wasn't the only one to notice that right, you felt it too?" Izuku asked.

"Time slowing down with that weird music playing in the background, no, yeah I noticed it too Izu-kun. But it fit perfectly!" Nejire said happily.

Izuku rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Of course, she would say that.

"Battle over! Villain team wins!" All Might yelled, "thank god." He whispered.

"Oh my god, thank you. Now babe please get me down from here." Izuku pleaded.

"You got it Izu-kun!" Nejire said happily.

Quickly Nejire took hold of her boyfriend and pulled as hard as she could from the wall trying to pull him off, unfortunately those sticky balls were far harder to get off than she thought they would be.

"One more time Izu-kun and put some effort in helping me!" she pouted.

Izuku nodded, and immediately began to try and push his body off the wall, slowly both noticed his body coming off the wall, right before he was right about to fully come off his body retracted back to the wall and stayed stuck on the purple balls however.

"Oh, come on!" Izuku cried. "How long am I gonna be stuck up here!"

"I don't know Izu-kun but look at the bright side at least I'm up here with you!" Nejire said smiling.

If Izuku could he would slap his face. Now stuck pressed up against his body was his girlfriend. Izuku couldn't help but blush at the fact her "assets" were pressed up against him.

"How did this happen?!"

"I wanted to see if the balls were as sticky as you made them seem?" Nejire shrugged, snuggling into her boyfriend's neck. She figured if she were going to be stuck on the wall with Izuku she might as well be comfortable.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Izuku groaned.

"I can think of a few-

"Don't babe." Izuku deadpanned.

* * *

"Hahahahaha, Ragdoll jr. is stuck…is stuck on the wall and now Nejire is stuck with him!" Midnight cackled.

"Oh man, Izuku is living every boy's dream." Present Mic chuckled.

"Should we do something?" Ryukyu asked.

"Like what? From what Mineta's quirk says it takes a while for his stickiness to release. They're gonna be stuck up there for a while." Aizawa said trying to hide the tick mark on his forehead.

"Oh, this trial was by far the most enjoyable." Nezu cheered.

* * *

"Alright since the villain and only conscious hero are occupied-

"You mean trapped?" Mina interrupted.

All Might sighed, before nodding. "Yes anyways. Let's evaluate those idiots."

"You mean students? All Might sensei?" Yaoyorozu corrected.

"Nah he means idiots." Kendo corrected.

"Yes, I do, and welcome back Kendo glad to see you awake and alright." All Might smiled.

"I don't know about that," Kendo mumbled showing off the arm in a sling, "But I am glad I was able to show up for this fight." Kendo smirked.

All Might shook his head, before moving on, "Anyways, evaluations?"

"Ahem, well I think err…perhaps Midoriya-san deserves MVP." Yaoyorozu answered.

"Hmm, may I ask why?"

"Yaoyorozu blushed as she recounted the boys plan. "Well for a moment he effectively distracted the villain, giving his teammates some time to attack the villain. However, it just turns out that Hado-senpai is just a tad bit more …experienced in the art of seduction."

"We'll leave the summary of this battle at that. But yes, I agree wholeheartedly. I think a bit more teamwork would've been beneficial but overall a well fought battle." All Might cheered.

The rest of the class stared at the hero skeptical.

* * *

"Scandalous Tamaki."

"Risqué."

"Stop staring and get me down from here! Nejire won't stop groping me!" Izuku groaned.

"That is so not true babe, my hand just happened to slip near the vicinity of your firm butt, if I squeezed it a little that is a total coincidence, sue me." Nejire said smiling.

"I swear, Miri-bro please." Izuku pleaded.

Mirio covered up his smile before agreeing to help his little bro. "Aye, aye Izu-bro. How bout you try to melt the balls off?"

Izuku couldn't help but bang his head on the wall, why the hell didn't he think of that. In a flash Izuku did as instructed, successfully freeing himself from the balls. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he fell to the floor on top of his girlfriend face firmly planted in between his girlfriend's breasts. Nejire couldn't help but hug Izuku even closer, practically smothering the boy between her breast enjoying their current position.

 _Is this how I die, smothered between two bountiful breasts? Izuku wondered as he slowly began to black out._

"Izu-bro! Izu-bro wake up! Oh no Nejire killed Izu-bro with her breasts!" Mirio cried.

"Oooh, should I give mouth to mouth, I know how to do that!" Nejire said feeling slightly bad for making her boyfriend pass out from smothering him.

"Perhaps we should take him to Recovery girl?" Tamaki offered.

"You're no fun, Tamaki." Nejire pouted, helping Mirio put the greenette on his back as they went to take him to the nurses' office.

* * *

Meanwhile

"What the hell did we just witness?" Cementoss said.

"My son, he was defiled by that vixen!" Aizawa said trying and failing to escape Midnights whips to punish the older girl.

"Those four sure are weird." Snipe mumbled sipping some hard whiskey. At this point Nezu didn't even care the teacher was drinking, he was having too much fun watching the three older students and first year.

* * *

"That is my successor." All Might whispered.

"So..manly." Kirishima cried.

"I know we got our asses kicked today by them but are these guys really the three strongest in U.A?" Jiro asked.

All Might turned to the ear jack girl and nodded sadly. "Despite their idiotic antics, the answer to your question is yes. Now I suggest you go before you catch their idiot." All Might chuckled.

The rest of 1-A looked to eachother before hurrying out, they didn't really believe that could happen, but they also didn't wish to risk the chances.

* * *

"Hahaha, I can't believe you knocked Izu-bro out with your breasts Nejire!" Mirio said laughing wholeheartedly. The older girl blushed at her best friends' words, when he says it out loud it's a little embarrassing.

"Ah, do you think Izu-kun is gonna be mad I made him pass out, oh man I hope he doesn't stop giving me piggy back rides!" Nejire said worried.

Izuku woke up to the sound of a worried girlfriend, once he heard her concerns, he couldn't help but chuckle alerting those in the room he was awake.

"IZU-BRO!"

"IZU-KUN!"

"Izuku."

"Ugh!" Izuku gasped, as the three older students jumped on top of his body.

"You three get off that boy right now before you knock him out again!" Recovery girl yelled bonking the three on their heads.

The three older students had the decency to look apologetic before gently jumping onto their little favorite greenette, again, much to the annoyance of Recovery girl. Not really, she found it adorable.

"What'd I miss guys?" Izuku asked

"Nothing much besides Nejire here knocking you out with her boobs." Mirio said nonchalantly.

Izuku covered his face with his hands, he was going to have such an exciting year at U.A. "Please tell me no one saw that." Izuku groaned.

"Oh, everyone saw it." Tamaki said.

"Babe, you're killing me." Izuku cried.

"Oh, she almost did. Could you imagine the headlines! Death by double D's." Mirio said cheekily.

"Suffocation by bountiful boobs." Tamaki adds.

"Stop it please!" Izuku cried, despite being funny he couldn't handle the embarrassing headline they were making up.

"He died with a smile on his face!" Recovery girl laughed.

The four kids turned to the older woman speechless, they had forgotten about her until she had spoken up.

"What?" she asked.

Finally, the four students busted out laughing at Recovery girls' words, unable to hold back their amusement at what she had said. Not even Izuku could hold back his laughter at the older woman's words.

Once Izuku was cleared to leave the three older students departed from their favorite little broccoli boy to gather their things while Izuku went to do the same. He had expected it to be a quick grab and go, sadly he was wrong and was ambushed by his entire class who was waiting for him to be released from the nurse's office.

"Uh hey guys?"

"Midoriya!" everyone yelled.

"You were so manly!" Kirishima cried.

"You gotta tell us already how you know those three!" Hagakure yelled.

"Seriously, you and the big three are like practically best friends. How the hell does that happen?" Jiro asked.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his things. "Easy it's because we are. I've known Mirio for years, as well as Tamaki. And Nejire and I have been dating for almost a year though I've known her for over two. If we seem close it's because we are." Izuku said as he began his trek outside the class.

The rest of 1-A stared in awe at the powerhouse, still in disbelief that he was so close to the three strongest students of U.A. That didn't explain his connection to Aizawa sensei though.

"Wait Midoriya!" Mina yelled.

Izuku turned around, eyebrow raised at having been stopped from meeting his friends outside. "Hmm?"

"Aizawa sensei…how do you two know each other so well?" Mina asked, hoping she wasn't crossing a line.

"Before coming here Aizawa let me come here to train my quirk." Izuku said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and? There's more to how you two know each other so well isn't there." Sero said.

"So, the fights today were pretty brutal huh guys!" Kendo said trying to change the subject from Izuku's home life.

Mina and the others deadpanned at Kendo, who shrunk back, then back to Izuku waiting for his answer.

Izuku sighed knowing his classmates were going to ask this question eventually. They were high schoolers who enjoyed gossip so obviously they would want to know.

"Look, not that it's any of your guys business but since I was a kid, I've lived my entire life in an orphanage." Izuku said already tired of this conversation. "No one wanted to adopt me because they all thought I was quirkless. But I just refused to use my quirk because of a promise I made."

As 1-A listened to Izuku's story they couldn't help but begin to feel bad for prying into the fire user's private life. Meanwhile Izuku continued to explain his life story while also being vague about some tidbits, they didn't need to know his whole life story after all.

"I was alone most of my life and bullied because of that until Mirio came along. After that we made a pact to get into U.A together and from there we just trained like hell to get here. It wasn't until Mirio's first year at U.A that I met Aizawa who began letting me use U. A's training grounds and along the way, I don't know, he kinda grew a soft spot for me I guess and adopted me. It's rare but at 14 I was finally adopted." Izuku finished.

Half of 1-A was either crying while the rest was speechless looking away, unable to face their classmate who as it turns out was indeed the strongest of them all. When they finally did look at the boy, they were shocked to see him gone and in his place their sensei, looking extremely disappointed in them.

"Err hi sensei." Mina said.

"I understand wanting to get to know your classmates but prying into my and Izuku's relationship like that was none of your business to do. He would've told you when he was ready, he should not have had been forced to reveal anything because of some annoying curiosity." Aizawa said.

"So-sorry sensei." The class said ashamed.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Izuku." Aizawa said walking away.

* * *

"Hey, hey hey! So, does this mean your class knows Aizawa sensei is dadzawa now?!" Nejire said from where she hung off Izuku's back.

Izuku chuckled at the nickname they had given his adopted father, "Yeah they do but I mean that doesn't mean I can call him that. Does it?" Izuku pondered.

"I think so. Or maybe not? I think you should try it!" Nejire cheered.

"Yeah, try it Izu-bro and see what happens!" Mirio fist pumped.

"Yeah, do it." Tamaki whispered also intrigued by what might happen.

Izuku stared at his friends, shrugging. "Alright then!"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **A huge apology for taking so long well not as long as some of my other stories but still pretty long break, but also I'd like to remind everyone this is a hobby so I write this when I have time and inspiration hits me. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I took a long time because I wanted it to be perfect and hopefully it is to you guys like it is to me. Like comment fav follow do all that jazz so I know people still like this and thanks for those who were constantly checking up on me.**


	28. Election time and Prank wars

"Wow, wow! That was a fun battle trial, yesterday wasn't its guys?!"

"Indeed, Nejire! But those superhero hopefuls have a long way to go till they're ready for the big time." Mirio nodded his head sagely.

"That's why they're training." Tamaki said.

Izuku and Kendo could only glare at their senpais while walking to school. They knew from the beginning they were in over their heads, but to be taken down so suddenly, not to mention so easily. They never stood a chance against these three powerhouses.

"Who even approved that battle trial?" Izuku groaned.

"Nezu." Mirio and the others said.

"Of course, he did." Izuku sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile those already at U.A were trying to figure out how to apologize to Izuku for prying into his business.

"He seems like a hero fanboy, why don't we give him some hero merch and call it a day?" Kaminari recommended.

"Dude, can you be any more insensitive?" Kirishima asked. "Midoriya told us all about himself after we practically pestered him to do so, least we can do is offer up a nice apology gift.

Kaminari had the decency to look away embarrassed for his lax words. They were right, Midoriya did deserve something better than a random All Might action figure.

* * *

After splitting up, Kendo citing she needed to have a few words with their class Izuku and the big three went off to find All Might.

"Ah, if it isn't my little prodigy and his what is it you kids call it these days...posse?" All Might chuckled.

Izuku and the rest of the big three could only laugh at the symbol of peace speak.

"I mean I guess others would see us like that but Mirio and Tamaki are more like brothers to me while Nejire I can't say is like a sister since we're dating but we're really close is all." Izuku laughed. The big three smiling at their little green bean for being so sentimental. He always knew exactly what to say to make them feel so fuzzy deep inside.

All Might smiled at his successor speak about his friends in such high regards. Someone with such heart truly deserved to have One For all.

"You really are a marshmallow, Midoriya. And truly deserving of all the praise everyone gives you", All Might smiled.

"Anyways for the reason I called you in. I wanted to ask how it was going trying to up the output for OFA?" All Might asked.

Izuku had the decency to look ashamed as he answered his mentor. "Err well, I haven't really made any progress. I'm still stuck at less than five percent, anymore and I break bones. Oh, and my skin starts to burn, which is kinda weird since this has never happened before."

All Might rubbed his chin in thought. "That's quite the discovery. But this just means the temperature for your flames is rising thanks to OFA combining with your original quirk. I believe if you keep at it, eventually you'll overcome that obstacle. Don't tell anyone but Endeavor actually went through multiple sessions with Recovery girl in order to become immune to his hell flame."

The big three along with Izuku stared at All Might in shock at what he had revealed. They had no idea that the number two hero had trouble dealing with his own flames either.

"NO WAY! THE NUMBER TWO HERO HAD TROUBLE CONTROLLING HIS QUIRK TOO?" Izuku yelled.

All Might hurried to cover his successors mouth before answering. "Jeez ya got a big mouth kid." He chuckled. "And not in the way you think. What Endeavor did was merely raise the temperature of his flames to its highest point. And while it did occasionally leave burns on him, he did this continuously until eventually that was no longer the case."

"Whoa. I had no idea…Alright then I'll keep training until I no longer feel any pain!" Izuku promised.

"Atta Izu-bro! Raise that POWEEEEER!" Mirio shouted.

Nejire and Tamaki smiling at their friends' antics.

* * *

 **The next day**

Izuku woke up feeling extra happy. He had no idea why, but he felt as though it was going to be a great day. That is until he realized just what day it was.

"Oh, oh no."

On his calendar clearly marked was his and Mirio's annual prank war. Any other time there would be no problem, but given it was a school day, he was going to U.A and his father was also his homeroom teacher he found numerous problems with continuing the tradition.

"No, I will not break our tradition just because I might get in trouble! I will finally win the prank war this year!" Izuku whisper shouted, not wanting to be heard by dadzawa.

* * *

"Oh Izu-bro prepare to lose again." Mirio smirked. He had no intentions on letting their prank war be canceled this year, regardless of it being on a school day.

* * *

"Sooo, do you think Izu-kun and Mirio are still gonna have their prank war?" Nejire asked.

"Is grass green?" Tamaki sighed.

"Oh boy, today's gonna be crazy." Nejire smiled.

* * *

Izuku stared in horror at his underwear draw. Nowhere in sight were his boxers, briefs or even regular tighty whities for Izuku to wear. They all had magically disappeared. The young teen wanted to cry out for being pranked so early in the morning.

"I guess I can go command-no wait! Now I remember I should still have that pair given to me for my birthday by Nejire!" Izuku cheered.

"No, I would rather go commando." Izuku deadpanned, looking at the specially designed boxers his girlfriend had created for him.

"Izuku put your boxers on already and come eat your breakfast." Aizawa deadpanned, trying to ignore the fact he saw his son butt naked.

* * *

Mirio took a deep breath as he stepped outside his house. "Yes. Today is a fine day to prank Izu-bro."

"Mirio! Why do you have all of Izu-kuns underwear in your room?"

"Oh, uh, well it's that-"

"Are you pranking the little cinnamon roll again?" Mrs. Togata tsked. "Go easy on him I swear you never let him win."

"Neeeeever!" Mirio shouted before running off.

* * *

Izuku was eating his cereal, cautiously looking around for anything out of the ordinary. He knew at any moment his bro could pop out of the ground, or the wall and scare him so he had to be extra vigilant.

Aizawa watched his son eat his cereal while looking around their house every five seconds. It was freaking him out.

"Uh, Izuku…mind telling me what's going on that you haven't finished your cereal?"

Izuku jumped out of his seat forgetting his dad was still at the table. He knew he couldn't reveal what today was, so instead he lied.

"I thought I saw a ghost last night and it's making me paranoid!" Izuku shouted.

Aizawa, for the first time in his life was speechless. "Uh…well…okay. Th-there's a student in 1-B who I'm pretty sure has some sort of poltergeist quirk I can probably have her check out the house?"

Izuku began to sweat profusely. He didn't expect his dad to believe his lie but knew he couldn't back out now. "Uh, yeah, yeah if you could please."

"…Okay then. Want a ride to school?"

"Oh, Nejire and the others are walking me there." Izuku smiled.

"Alright then, be careful and don't be late. I'm heading out."

* * *

"Izu-kun!" Nejire yelled, hopping on her boyfriend's back as soon as she saw him. "I missed you!"

Izuku chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction. "We saw eachother just last night, how could you miss me already?"

"Okay I lied; I missed your fluffy hair." She revealed as she rubbed her face in the fluffy goodness.

Izuku sweat dropped at his girlfriend, unsure whether to be hurt or flattered.

"Izuku." Tamaki smiled.

"Sup Tamaki!" Izuku smiled back. "Where's Mirio?"

"Not sure. He said he would be meeting up with us." Tamaki said to Izuku, who for some reason accepted his girlfriend's dare to walk the rest of the way to U.A backwards.

"Oh no." Izuku said worriedly, looking around for any sign of Mirio. "The prank war."

"Always be prepared Izu-bro!" Mirio chuckled, popping up from the ground and pulling down Izuku's pants to reveal the specially made boxers Nejire designed for his birthday with her face on the front.

"Ahhh! Miri-bro!" Izuku yelped.

"Oh my gosh, you actually wear them! I didn't think you would!" Nejire said flattered.

"Uh, I don't, no offense babe, but Mirio stole all my boxers and left me with just these ones." Izuku blushed.

Nejire shrugged, deciding to take what she could get and kissed the boy holding her, flattered he was still wearing her gag gift.

"Oh, this is really bad timing Mirio." Tamaki mumbled, holding back his laughter. Then making a tally of the first and second prank.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Mirio asked, popping up out of the ground in his birthday suit, while Izuku hobbled around to see what his friend was talking about.

Tamaki then pointed to the front gates of U.A where hordes of reporters were standing waiting to enter. Both Izuku and Mirio's face dropped at the sight. While Nejire busted out laughing, which then drew the attention of all the reporters who began to bombard the four heroes in training. Pictures were taken, questions were asked and Izuku and Mirio were very embarrassed.

Three pranks Mirio.

None Izuku

"Thank you, Tamaki, but we do not need to know the score right now!" Izuku yelled.

Aizawa had barely made it to the front of Yuei to witness his problem child talking to a reporter with his pants on the ground, Nejire on his back, Mirio butt naked and Tamaki hiding in a corner.

"For fuck's sake…. wait do those boxers have Hado's face on them?"

* * *

After escaping the reporters, they split ways inside the school with many protests from Nejire who wanted Izuku to give her a piggyback ride all the way to the third floor of their class. She was feeling really lazy.

With a quick detour from the third years boys changing room, Izuku had finally got to his class when everyone began swarming him. Apologies spewed out of their mouth for being so nosy about his relationship with Aizawa sensei. It was all a little too much to take in, which is why he felt genuine relief at the sound of a gruff voice entering the room effectively silencing them all. The glare the entire class received, bar Izuku, told them he expected a report on whether Izuku forgave them.

"Now then onto reports for your battle trials."

The entire class groaned at the start of the day topic. They could already tell they were going to be scolded for failing so badly.

"Everyone be quiet and listen, already." Aizawa sighed. "Overall you did about as well as I expected."

The entire class's face brightened up at their teachers' semi-compliment to them. They no longer felt like failures.

"And by that, I mean I expected such utterly horrible losses given who you were up against."

If they had to describe what they were feeling at this moment, it was as if cold water was being doused on them, ridding them of any warmth.

"I understand you went up against the top students U.A had to offer, but seeing not one of you be able to even land a hit, let alone save the hostage was quite disappointing and showed me just how much more help you're going to need in order to be able to call yourself heroes."

Everyone sat quietly, absorbing their homeroom teachers' words. They had taken yesterdays training as a fun exercise but now hearing their teachers' words, they see they should've tried harder at beating their senpais.

"Except you Izuku, you did great."

Izuku blushed at his dad's praise, despite knowing he was showing blatant favoritism, he couldn't help but smile.

"Biased much." Mina mumbled.

"What was that?" Aizawa asked, turning towards the pink student with his quirk activated.

"Nothing!"

"That's right, Izu-kun did his best yesterday and deserves all the praise! Right Dadzawa!" Nejire chirped.

"Dadzawa?" Aizawa repeated back, not hating the nickname, but also already preparing for the headache that is his older students.

"Yes! It's a mixture of Dad and Aizawa! Dad-zawa!" a green haired Mirio cheered, punching the air.

"Izuku's dadzawa." Tamaki mumbled, slinking in behind the other two.

"Dadzawa!" Izuku cheered, wanting to be included.

Aizawa slapped his face, trying his best to hide the smile that appeared at hearing his adopted son call him such a ridiculous name.

"Wait a second- what are you three even doing here?" Aizawa sighs, doing a double take on Mirio. "And why is your hair that color?"

Mirio smirked at Izuku who began sweating, turning back to Aizawa. "No reason."

"We heard elections for class president were today and wanted to help with Izu-kuns candidacy!" Nejire smiled, waving a flag with Izuku's face on it.

"Where'd she get that flag from?" Kirishima whispered to Mina.

"I don't know. I didn't even know we were voting on class president today."

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the older students. "Well, I was going to mention that after your battle trials review, however now that the three stooges have pretty much revealed to you that we were going to choose a class president today…choose." Aizawa sighed, slinking into his sleeping bag and napping.

The rest of class A looked to their senpais wearing vote for Izu-kun shirts before collectively losing their shit.

"VOTE FOR ME!"

"No, me, I'll make sure we have parties every Friday!"

"I think I'd be a pretty good fit, right Mina?"

"I would sparkle in the position, oui?"

"VOTE FOR ME EXTRAS!"

The big three students stared at their kohai's continue to argue, baffled at how they were trying to decide who would be president.

"Hey, hey, Hey Mirio why don't they just vote like we mentioned?" Nejire asked.

"I'm not sure my dear Nejire! Let's ask."

"KOHAI'S!" Mirio shouted.

Silence ran through the classroom as every student stared at Mirio who had just shouted for their attention.

"To be a hero you need to act like a hero. And you most certainly are not acting like one right now!" Mirio said smiling.

"What?" Kaminari asked.

"Leave us alone you damn extras, this is for 1-A." Bakugou growled.

Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki all turned to Bakugou and with a single glare shut the blonde up.

"Remember who destroyed you in yesterday's battle trial Baka-go." Nejire smiled sweetly.

Bakugou gulped at the air headed girls' words and turned away.

"As we were saying!" Mirio chirped.

"Please wait senpais!" Iida shouted. "I believe that 1-A should decide how to vote for class president. As it is a sacred position that thrusts the wellbeing of our peers directly upon their shoulders, we should not treat this lightly. Therefore, I think choosing who deserves to get it just by raising our hand is not a just way to pick!"

The big three stared blankly at the robot boy before laughing. They were starting to believe he was a robot.

Iida said all of that while raising his own hand.

"Little hard to find your speech convincing with your own hand raised." Jiro drawled.

"Oh, kohai. Sweet little kohai." Mirio chuckled. Nejire and Tamaki beside him both trying and failing to hide their smiles.

Iida's face dropped at his senpais laughing at him. "Wha?"

"If you had let us speak you would have seen that we were going to have all of you vote for your president with us being the ones to count the vote. A third party so to speak." Nejire explained.

"That's a terrible idea, man! We've been here for two days; there's no way anyone's going to care about someone enough to not vote for themselves," Kirishima said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we my sweet little naïve, kohai's." Nejire cooed.

"I feel like she's belittling me, but at the same time I'm not sure." Kirishima deadpanned.

The class then looked at Aizawa who shrugged from his sleeping bag. "You heard the trespassing toddlers. Vote. Now." Aizawa said from his corner of the room.

Everyone pulled out pieces of paper and started writing down their votes. While Kirishima was right about not everyone having known eachother long enough to truly get a feel for them, Izuku did know one person enough that he felt she would do a good job being president.

 _Also, Kendo never pestered me for my life story._

* * *

The results of the ballots were as follows:

Itsuka Kendo:4

Izuku Midoriya:3

Everyone else either received 1 or 0 votes. To say Izuku was shocked at the results would be a lie. The fact someone voted for him to be president was quite the shock. So, getting vice president in a way was a pretty good achievement.

"Aww, and I really thought we won over them with our Izuku shirts and flag." Nejire whined.

"We should've used the color scented markers." Tamaki whispered from his corner, just as disappointed.

"For shame, you all missed out on an awesome green bean for president." Mirio glared.

"Alright, I've had enough, go to class already." Aizawa yawned. "And congrats, Kendo and Midoriya on your positions. Come up here and officially introduce yourselves."

Izuku awkwardly walked up to the podium with Kendo by his side. He never really cared for having all eyes on him. But then again having Kendo by his side made it more bearable.

"Uh, Hi everyone. I'm Kendo and I promise to make sure this is the best year for us. And if you ever need anything please feel free to ask." Kendo said, finishing up her speech.

Izuku gulped before speaking. 'Uh…what Kendo said."

* * *

Once Izuku finished his speech the class erupted in applause for the two student representatives. Despite it being so short the class still felt energized by at least one of the two enthusiasm.

"I know Midoriya was nervous, but I feel like him and Kendo are gonna be great!" Kirishima cried.

"I mean the dude has some weird friends, and he seems way overpowered, but I think having Kendo and him together as the class reps will be pretty cool." Jiro said smirking.

"Yeah. I feel pretty pumped after that speech." Mineta said happily.

* * *

After the election it seemed like it was time for lunch, which in Midoriya's opinion was horrible because that meant it was fair game for pranking between, he and Mirio.

Izuku slowly took a step outside of his classroom, looking both ways before letting out a deep breath. With no signs of Mirio anywhere he figured he was in the clear.

"Yo Midoriya wanna have lunch with us?" Kirishima asked.

Izuku turned around, which in hindsight was a bad idea, to reply. "Su-uhhh!"

"Poweeer!"

"what the?" Kirishima looked around Izuku to see their upperclassman, Mirio, half naked, rushing through the ground, tossing a metal device at Izuku's head.

Turning back to Izuku, Kirishima couldn't help but guffaw at the sight before him. In the blink of an eye Izuku's dark forest green hair was now blonde. It seemed whatever was thrown had turned him blonde.

"Huh, you know with this hair color you kinda looks like hawks." Kirishima said.

"DAMN IT, MIRIBRO!" Izuku shouted, running after the older teen.

"Payback for my hair!" Mirio yelled.

* * *

"You know with blonde hair you're hotter than usual Izu-kun. 10/10 would bang." Nejire nodded, while biting her lower lip and staring at Izuku as if she was about to eat him right there and then.

Izuku couldn't help but cover himself up, at that moment he felt like he was just a piece of meat to his girlfriend. "I am a person too, Neji-babe."

"You love it." Nejire giggled.

"You give me headaches." He sighed.

"Can we keep the flirting to a minimum while I eat?" Kendo said trying her best not to throw up.

"Nope." Nejire said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…I thought so."

"It's okay you get used to it after a while." Mirio whispered.

* * *

While Kendo and Izuku continued to converse with the big three, Iida examined the boy and girl who were now his class president and vice president.

"Perhaps the reason I didn't get elected was because unlike Kendo and Midoriya I cannot connect well with the others so well." Iida said.

"Hmm, nah robot boy. People just think you're too stiff and don't want someone like that as president." Nejire said while floating next to the boy.

"Bahh!" Iida shouted shocked by Nejire's sudden appearance.

"Oh sorry, Izuku told me to stop scaring people like this, but I heard you doing some outer monologuing and thought I'd just answer your question. Well I'll be off."

Iida stared at the blue haired girl who was now trying to feed his classmate. Her words hit him deeply, and he would take them into consideration in order to help him connect better with his classmates.

* * *

Izuku was about to poor hot sauce in Mirio's food when an ear shattering alarm started blaring.

"What is that, Miri-bro?" Izuku asked.

"This is the alarm that indicates a level three security breach!" Mirio explained before gathering his three friends together. Those from 1A who were nearby looked to each other worried. Their first week in school and already something troublesome was occurring.

As everyone began to get pushed around in the hall from many of the students panicking Izuku and the others were slammed into the glass window, not at all uncomfortable for Izuku given he had his girlfriend pressing up against him. However, as Izuku was pressed harder he as well as Mirio who was pressed into the glass window next to him, saw what exactly was causing all this trouble.

"Babe! I need you to fly up and tell everyone to chill out!" he yelled.

Nejire pushed off her boyfriend slightly confused. "Why? What's going on?"

"Trespassers, Nejire. It's the press. Tell everyone that nothing is wrong and it's just a false alarm." Mirio reassured.

Nejire nodded her head determined, doing exactly as she was told. It was only a few minutes later that Nejire was yelling to the crazed Yuei students to stop overreacting and chill out.

"Hey, hey hey! Stop going crazy and making everyone panic! It's just reporters that broke in. We got a false alarm everyone!" Nejire shouted while doing a flip in the air. "Act like the heroes you want to be and chill out."

Those still trying to push through other students stopped moving, now embarrassed by how they overreacted and were being scolded by one of the big three.

* * *

"Oh, this is not the work of just the press, Aizawa. This is someone officially declaring war." Nezu announced as he inspected the disintegrated wall.

"Yeah, but who in their right mind would do that?"

"Someone with a fool proof plan…or at least what may seem like one." Nezu answered.

"Oooh pretty ominous. Don't you think Mirio?" Nejire said as she went to look at the hole in the wall.

"Indeed, detective Nejire! What say you inspector Tamaki?" Mirio asked.

"We're gonna get in trouble." He sighed.

"No way! We're detectives right now."

"Your students, so get your ass back in class, if you don't wanna get expelled." Aizawa said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry dadzawa!" the three students yelled before running off.

"And keep your mouth shut about this from Izuku!" Aizawa yelled. "Jeez, what did I do to have to deal with those three idiots." He groaned.

"You adopted a sweet cinnamon roll." Midnight chuckled.

"God damn it. I did, didn't I." he smiled.

* * *

"With a score of four to two Mirio has won the prank war!" Nejire cheered, watching as Tamaki crowned Mirio with a crudely made paper Mache crown.

"Next year…I'll get you next year." Izuku pouted, while running a hand through his new blonde hair.

"I doubt it, but I welcome you to try!" Mirio cheered, taking a picture of his blonde lil' twin. Turns out the blonde paint wouldn't be washing out for another two weeks.

* * *

"Quick question Izuku." Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, dadzawa?" Izuku said from where he sat in the dining room doing his homework.

"What's uh, what's going on with the blonde hair?" he asked. "Not that you can't change up your hair color every now and then, just uh, curious you know?"

"Oh…it's for our next photo op." Izuku lied. He hated lying but he couldn't find it in himself to admit to their prank war.

"Of course, it is." Aizawa smiled, walking off to get some milk for his cats.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ahem, Vlad I was hoping I could speak to one of your students about an important matter." Aizawa asked.

Vlad stared at his coworker. Despite what many thought, he did in fact think of their two classes as rivals. "Why...trying to poach them for your class?"

"No. It's an Izuku matter."

"Say no more. Who do you need?" Vlad King asked, already heading back in to grab the child.

"I think her name is Yanagi Reiko?"

"Yanagi! Here."

Within a few seconds a hunched over girl was in front of Aizawa confused at why, but not wanting to disobey her teacher she followed his order.

"Uh, hello Aizawa sensei. Vlad King said you needed me?"

Aizawa cleared his throat unsure how to go about his request but figured delaying the inevitable would be of no help.

"Yes, well it's come to my attention that my house may or may not be experiencing paranormal activity and I was wondering if you could" Aizawa sighed, "Take a look?"

Yanagi stared at her teacher, before shrugging. "Alright."

Line break

Yanagi broke out in a cold sweat once inside Aizawa sensei's house. She had never felt such dreadful sensations from spirits begging to be freed.

"Oh, dear kami, please let me live after this visit." Yanagi prayed.

"What was that?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, uh...Well uh, I uh, went through the whole house and…Aizawa sensei…your house is definitely haunted."

"Wait. You're serious?"

"Yes. It needs to be purged of all the spirits stuck here…like now." Yanagi said, while tossing salt over her shoulder.

"Also, I'm going to go. Now."

Aizawa stared at the spot where his rival class student once was. "What in the fuck?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'M BACK and sorry for the delay in chapter. I've been working on this one and reworking on it because as it's one of my favorites I don't like to just finish it, read it once then publish it. Also i don't want it to be exactly like canon so it takes time for me to figure out just how I want to rework this. So expect a few changes. Finally...enjoy the chapter and onto the USJ. Thanks for the support and like, comment and follow. Also thank you so much for 1k follows and favs that's crazy.**


End file.
